Le passé laisse toujours des traces
by PrettyWizard
Summary: Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger cache bien des secrets mais pourra-t-elle les garder lorsque Drago Malefoy, l'homme qui l'a fait tant souffrir dans le passé, devient son patron ?
1. Un nouveau départ

Les dalles noires au sol, les hauts murs en pierre brut, les portes en chêne noir tel était le décor du Ministère de la Magie depuis sa construction. Hermione Granger pénétra dans un des ascenseurs et se rendit au niveau cinq : département de coopération magique internationale.

La guerre avait cessé, il y avait déjà cinq ans et ils vivaient maintenant dans un monde de paix.

Hermione Granger avait ben changé au cours du temps et elle travaillait maintenant au ministère de la magie en tant qu'assistante auprès de grandes figures politiques. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient ramassés en chignon et elle défilait dans des tailleurs qui mettaient sa taille fine en valeur. Elle était restée une héroïne de guerre malgré tout et s'était vu remettre une médaille pour le courage et la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve au cous de la lutte contre Lord Voldemort.

Ce matin-là, Hermione s'était réveillé avec une certaine appréhension. En effet l'ancien directeur du département était parti à la retraite et elle allait maintenant découvrir qui était son remplaçant.

- Bonjour Neville fit-elle en croisant le jeune homme, les bras remplis de dossiers.

- Bonjour Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sens que cela va être une bonne journée.

- Euh…Tu as vu qui est le nouveau directeur ?

- Pas encore, il faut que j'aille faire connaissance.

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'en aies pas besoin Hermione.

Ne comprenant pas, elle voulut lui poser une question mais déjà il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

Se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle croisa plusieurs de ses collèges qu'elle salua. Puis alla se préparer un thé avant de s'asseoir à son bureau parfaitement rangé pour une fois. Elle avait passé la soirée à le ranger afin que le nouveau directeur ait une bonne image d'elle et surtout de son travail exemplaire. Buvant quelques gorgées, elle fixa l'horloge au dessus de la porte : 8h25.

Dans cinq minutes, elle travaillerait pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et surtout qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaître. L'ancien directeur avait achevé sa formation et s'était pris d'une certaine affection pour elle mais maintenant il était parti. Afin de profiter du mieux de sa retraite, il avait acheté une petite roulotte et comptait faire le tour de l'Ecosse.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Cormac ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien d'important, je venais juste te voir avant de commencer ma journée.

- Oh ! Et bien, bonjour.

- Tu sais qui est le nouveau directeur ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Non plus mais j'ai entendu des gens en parler ce matin dans l'ascenseur.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien il paraît qu'il a un parcours exemplaire et qu'il serait le favori pour devenir le prochain ministre de la magie.

- Riche ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais si tu veux mon avis, il attise plutôt l'admiration que le mépris. Je ne pense pas que l'argent intervienne la dedans.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon, je file. A plus tard.

- A plus tard.

Terminant son thé, Hermione s'empara d'un dossier à propos d'une prochaine loi sur les finances et commença à prendre des notes.

- Mademoiselle ?

Relevant la tête, Hermione aperçut un parfait gentleman devant elle. Plutôt grand, mince, dans un costume noir, sûrement fait sur mesure, des chaussures parfaitement cirées, un homme sur de lui. Son visage avait des traits fins, une peau très pâle, des yeux gris qui la fixaient maintenant avec intérêt et sa chevelure blonde presque blanche était tirée en arrière mise à part quelques mèches qui lui retombées sur les yeux.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle ayant fini sa contemplation.

- Oui, je cherche le bureau…Sortant un papier de sa poche, il le déplia et lu : 498.

- C'est ici.

- Bien, on a du vous prévenir de mon arrivé.

- En effet.

Elle remarqua alors la chevalière qu'il portait sur la main portant le bout de papier, elle l'avait déjà vu mais où elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Vous êtes le nouveau directeur du département ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, et j'aimerais avoir accès à mon bureau le plus vite possible.

- Votre bureau est prêt monsieur, il est juste ici répondit elle en indiquant une porte juste derrière son propre bureau. Voulez-vous que je vous y accompagne ?

- Non, cela ira merci. Cela signifie donc que vous êtes ma nouvelle assistante ?

- Je le suppose oui.

Affichant un sourire, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui serrer la main.

- Enchanté.

Regardant ses fines jambes puis sa taille jusqu'à son visage, il esquissa un faible sourire avant de prendre sa main.

- Ravi de vous connaître mademoiselle. Je vais aller déposer quelques affaires dans mon bureau, pourriez-vous m'apporter un thé ?

- Bien sur.

La contournant, elle sentit alors un parfum qu'elle connaissait très bien. Bientôt, l'odeur de la menthe poivrée avait envahi toute la pièce et Hermione resta planté au milieu de son bureau, les yeux écarquillés. Se ressaisissant, elle se dit que cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Mais cette odeur, ce regard.. Elle les connaissait très bien et un doute l'assaillit. Serait-il possible que le fils Malefoy ait autant changé ? En tout cas si c'était bien lui, il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Préparant le thé, elle déposa le tout sur un plateau et toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, entendit-elle.

Essayant de paraître sur d'elle, elle marcha jusqu'à son bureau et y déposa le plateau.

Alors qu'il attrapait une tasse, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer et n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Bon commençons, dit-il après une première gorgée.

- Oui ?

- Je commence à 8h tous les jours et finis vers 19h, je veux que mes rendez-vous soient bien organisés avec la date, l'heure, le lieu et les personnes que je dois rencontrer.

- Bien.

- Je déjeune quand j'ai le temps, je vous donnerai une liste des courriers pour lesquels je ne tolère aucun retard.

- Très bien.

- Pour ce qui est de vous, je veux que vous soyez toujours disponible est-ce clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Marié ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demande si vous êtes mariée.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait intervenir dans nos relations professionnelles.

- Bien au contraire, je ne veux pas d'une paresseuse qui part à 16h pour aller chercher ses enfants à la crèche parce que son époux n'a pas eu le temps de le faire.

- Je ne suis pas mariée.

- Bien.

- Autre chose ?

- Je ne pense pas.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte, il se leva et l'interpella.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Monsieur ?

- Je m'appelle Drago, Drago Malefoy.

Retenant son souffle, elle allait lui répondre lorsque quelques coups furent données à la porte.

- Salut Dray, je cherchais ta secrétaire mais…

S'interrompant, le jeune homme détailla Hermione avant de regarder son ami.

- Je vous laisse, déclara Hermione en sortant du bureau.

Sortant du bureau, elle alla finir ses notes sur le dossier qu'elle étudiait. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Monsieur Malefoy, les deux hommes étaient assis face à face.

- Blaise, tu aurais pu me prévenir.

- Désolé mais je passais dans le coin et je voulais voir à quoi ressemblé ton nouveau bureau , répondit-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Elle est mignonne.

- Qui donc ?

- Ben ta secrétaire.

- Ce n'est pas ma secrétaire, c'est mon assistante.

- Ouais ben nettement plus jolie que la mienne. Comment s'appelle-elle ?

- Aucune idée, elle allait me le dire quand tu as débarqué.

- Oups.

Rigolant tous les deux, ils discutèrent ensuite affaires.

- Gringotts a pris deux pourcents ce matin.

- Je sais, je l'ai lu dans le journal. Et mon portefeuille a gonflé.

- M'étonne pas…

- Mauvais placement ? demanda avec un sourire Drago.

- Ca va, mais j'ai pas intérêt à en faire trop souvent.

- Comment va Pansy ?

- J'en sais rien, pas vu depuis trois jours.

- Elle s'entraîne.

- Oui mais bon, j'ai besoin de la voir.

- De la voir ou de coucher ?

Faisant mine de réfléchir, Blaise se gratta la joue avant de conclure.

- Les deux.

- Tu es irrécupérable.

- Mouais mais moi au moins j'ai une activité sexuelle.

- Mais moi aussi.

- C'est ça oui, les prostituées et les filles faciles de comptent pas Dray.

- Les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

- Et la prochaine Lady Malefoy alors ?

- Elle arrivera quand elle arrivera.

Finissant sa tasse de thé, Blaise croisa les jambes et fixa la fenêtre face à lui.

- Oui ? demanda Drago .

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ta secrétaire.

- Mon assistante rectifia Drago.

- Si tu veux oui, je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu.

- Dans la rue ou à Poudlard peut-être…

- Oui, peut-être.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie.

- Intéressé ?

- On va travailler ensemble, ce n'est pas conseillé.

- Depuis quand suis-tu les conseils toi ?

- C'est vrai.

- En tout cas, elle est plus que désirable.

- Blaise..

- J'ai compris, je touche pas.

- Tu veux déjeuner quelque part ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Regardant sa montre en argent, l'héritier Malefoy prit une mine amusée.

- 10h

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Parce que tu es en retard pour ton rendez-vous à la banque.

- Mince !

Se levant d'un coup, il attrapa sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. L'ouvrant, il se retourna et dit :

- Dans deux heures, la brasserie de l'étain.

- Bien, à dans deux heures.

Souriant, Drago se détendit et contempla son bureau. Il avait de larges baies vitrées derrière lui, un parquet ancien brillant, des tapisseries vertes et bronzes, un ensemble de meubles en bois noir, même son père n'avait pas eu un bureau aussi luxueux.

Et puis c'est vrai qu'il avait une jolie jeune femme pour travailler avec lui., très jolie même.

Se levant, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il aille lui parler de son programme pour la journée mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit qu'elle n'était pas à son bureau. Fronçant les sourcils, il avança vers le bureau et remarqua le petit mot.

« Monsieur Malefoy,

J'ai été appelé au département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques en urgence et je ne voulais pas vous déranger lors de votre entretien privé. Je serais au bureau 109 toute la matinée et peut-être également en début d'après-midi.

voudrait vous voir rapidement pour vous féliciter et vous avez une réunion avec votre personnel à 16h15 dans la salle qui est au fond du couloir.

Bonne journée, votre assistante. »

Souriant, il relut une fois le message et le mis dans sa poche. Elle avait exactement compris quel genre d'homme il était et avait suivi ses indications. Il aimait cela. Se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Blaise, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione réglait tant bien que mal les affaires de son patron, deux magicobus s'étaient rentrés dedans et il fallait maintenant et réparer les dégâts et effacer la mémoire de bons nombre de moldus.

- Alors, comment il est le patron ?

- Je suis occupée Cormac.

- Allez, dis moi.

- Tu sais le nombre de mémoire qu'il va falloir effacer ?

- Ca ne prendra que deux minutes.

- Et tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

- Si mai dit moi.

Soupirant, elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et releva la tête. Cormac avait prit une mine d'enfant qui veut savoir quelque chose. Souriant, elle prit alors un air malicieux.

- Tu veux savoir qui est le nouveau patron ?

- Oui, dis le moi s'il te plait…

- Tu veux savoir comment est le patron ?

- Oui.

- Donc, conclu-t-elle, tu veux savoir comment est Drago Malefoy ?

Blêmissant, Cormac écarquilla les yeux et desserra sa cravate alors qu'Hermione retournait à ses rapports.

- Malefoy comme Malefoy ?

- Oui Cormac.

- Et il l'a bien pris ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Ben je n'ai pas le souvenir que vous étiez très amis à l'époque de Poudlard.

- Il ne m'a pas reconnue.

- Sérieusement ? Remarque c'est compréhensible.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben, rougissant il baissa les yeux, tu as changé… Tu es devenu une très belle jeune femme.

- Merci..

- Et il sait pour …

- Non, et je ne le lui dirais pas. Il cherchera tous les moyens possible pour me virer et je ne lui faciliterai pas la tache.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione retourna dans son bureau mais son patron n'y était pas. Commençant à trier, les dossiers de la journée, elle sentit un courant d'air et remarqua que la porte face à elle était ouverte.

Devant elle se trouvait l'homme qui avait fait irruption dans le bureau de Malefoy ce matin.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je cherche Monsieur Malefoy.

- Il n'est pas ici, il doit certainement finir la réunion du personnel.

- Je vois.

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ou un café ?

- Un thé s'il vous plait.

Lui préparant son thé, Hermione sentit son regard sur elle et eut un mince sourire. « Si seulement cet imbécile savait qui elle était, il aurait même fait son thé lui même de peur d'être souillé par son sang impur ! » pensa-t-elle.

Lui tendant sa tasse, elle remarqua alors qu'il avait de beaux yeux verts. Ils étaient vraiment beaux et ressortaient sur sa peau métisse. Puis retournant à son bureau, elle se remit à travailler.

- Je pense vous avoir déjà vu quelque part fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Cela est en effet fort probable.

- Vous avez fait vos études à Poudlard je suppose ?

- Bien sûr, comme vous je suppose.

- Oui, Drago et moi on se connaît depuis très longtemps.

- Je sais cela oui.

- Il vous en a parlé ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non, nous ne nous sommes pas encore réellement parlé.

- Je vois. Il est beau hein ? Un très bon parti.

- Je ne puis vous donner mon avis sur la question, cela ne serait pas très professionnel.

- Je vois, mais je ne me suis pas présenté.

Avec un sourire, il lui tendit la main mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme le devança.

- Blaise Zabini je suppose ?

- Et bien, oui. Comment … ?

- Et bien vous n'avez guère changé depuis Poudlard et vous avez dit que vous connaissiez Monsieur Malefoy depuis longtemps. Parmi son entourage, je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne ayant un physique aussi proche du votre.

- Mais encore ?

- Nous nous sommes croisé plus d'une fois Monsieur Zabini.

- Vraiment ? Il est vrai que je suis sure de vous avoir déjà vu mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs.

- Nous ne nous connaissions pas beaucoup à vrai dire, peut-être à cause des querelles entre nos maisons et nos amis…

- Vous étiez donc à Gryffondor !

- Et oui, et je suis sure que la suite de l'histoire va vous revenir.

Battant des cils, elle esquissa un sourire avant de se lever et de déposer un dossier sur le bureau de son patron. A ce moment, il passa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle.

- Mademoiselle !

- Monsieur !

- Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue.

- J'en suis désolée. Votre ami vous attend.

- Je..J'ai vu. Voulez-vous venir avec nous ?

- Je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir répondit-elle en souriant.

- Une prochaine fois alors.

- Bien sur monsieur.

Attrapant son manteau sur la chaise de son bureau, elle l'enfila et partit en direction des ascenseurs.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Drago partaient vers un des nouveaux clubs lounge qui proliféraient sur une allée parallèle au chemin de traverse. Lui racontant mot pour mot la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune femme, Blaise ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Tu lui as fait du charme et elle t'a gentiment recalé conclue Drago.

- Non, je te jure ! Elle savait qui j'étais !

- Elle m'a entendu le dire quand tu es rentré.

- Non, tu n'as rien dit !

- Si tu veux.

- Mais maintenant c'est une certitude Dray, cette fille sait qui on est.

- Comment ça « on » ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle savait qui tu étais, indirectement.

- Sûrement par les journaux.

- Non, elle connaissait le Drago de Poudlard.

- Alors elle est forcément passée dans mon lit, c'est tout.

- Mais ca ne t'intrigue pas ?

- J'ai eu une longue journée, j'y réfléchirais plus tard.

- Non, je suis sur qu'on la déjà vu à Pourdlard recommença-t-il en s'asseyant au bar et commandant des whiskys.

- Quelle maison ?

- Elle était à Gryffondor.

- Ben voilà tout s'explique, elle ne nous aimait pas parce que le trio lui avait mis ça dans la tête.

- Mais…Je veux savoir !

- Bois et tais-toi un peu.

Après vingt minutes de trajet, Hermione poussait la porte de son petit appartement londonien. Pourvu de trois chambres, d'une grande cuisine et d'une salle de bain spacieuse elle avait surtout apprécié le cadre et le calme du quartier.

- Alors, commença Ginny, dure journée ?

- Pire que ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

- Le nouveau patron a été méchant avec toi ?

- Non au contraire, je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

- Alors où est le problème ? demanda la rouquine en lui tendant un grand verre d'eau.

- C'est Drago Malefoy.

Écarquillant les yeux, Ginny repensa soudain aux événements passés et fixa Hermione.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer ton travail.

- Je suis obligée Ginny.

- Mais si…

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Il ne sait pas que c'est moi.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non, mais il le saura d'ici peu alors j'ai intérêt à faire du bon boulot. Au fait combien je te dois pour la journée ?

- Oh rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais ma nourrice m'a fait faux bond ce matin et je ne savais pas qui appeler.

- Ce n'est rien, tu sais à quel point j'aime m'en occuper.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans sa chambre, avec une boite de lego magique.

- Merci encore Ginny.

La raccompagnant à la porte, elle lui dit en revoir et alla voir dans la petite chambre d'enfant. Ouvrant la porte doucement, elle vit de petits legos de toutes les couleurs planer avant de se rassembler en une tour.

- Mon cœur ?

Le petit garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux noisette de sa mère et illumina son visage d'un sourire. Se précipitant vers elle, il l'enlaça timidement et plongea sa tête dans son cou pour humer son parfum.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais être avec toi ?

- Maman travaille.

- Et papa ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas où il est ?

- Non mentit-elle.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un biscuit de Ginny ?

- Après mangé, promis.

Souriant, l'enfant retourna à ses legos alors qu'Hermione allait préparer leur repas.

Repensant toute la soirée à cette nouvelle vie, Hermione se demanda alors en bordant son fils si elle faisait le bon choix en restant à Londres. Il aurait fallu qu'elle fuit cet homme mais au fond d'elle même, elle ne le voulait pas.

A minuit passé, Drago Malefoy rentrait chez lui. L'esprit toujours occupé par cette magnifique jeune femme. Le matin déjà, lorsqu'il l'avait vu à son bureau, il avait su. Il avait su que c'était elle, la femme qui ferait de lui un homme heureux. Il ne la connaissait pas mais en avait l'intime conviction. Dans les jours suivants, ils ferraient connaissance et elle lui tomberait aisément dans les bras. Comme toutes les autres. Mais elle, elle avait l'allure, le caractère, tout ce qui lui ès tout, il était un Malefoy et personne ne pourrait le détourner de sa vie comme l'avait fait cette sang de bourbe. Granger, rien que son nom parvenait à le meurtrir un peu plus. Mais il avait depassé tout cela. Il l'avait oublié… Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.


	2. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois

Le matin suivant, Hermione était de nouveau prête. Assise à son bureau, elle prévoyait la journée fort chargée de son patron tout en buvant un thé. Enfin, à 8h40, Drago Malefoy passait le pas de la porte et la salua.

- Mademoiselle, nous avons une journée chargée.

- Oui.

- Le programme s'il vous plait.

- A 9h réunion avec Monsieur Londubat en salle de conférence principale, commença-t-elle en lui servant un thé.

- Bien.

- 10h10 interview pour la gazette sur votre poste avec Miss Steek dans votre bureau, 11h bilan des finances dans la salle de conférence, 11h30 rapport sur l'incident d'hier dans le bureau des aurors, poursuivit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse fumante.

- Soit.

- À 12h vous avez un déjeuner avec N.M, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais la personne faisait partie des courriers prioritaires.

- C'est ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy, répondit-il en souriant.

- Oh, très bien, vous avez rendrez-vous à la flûte d'or.

- Comme d'habitude.

- 14h interview au bureau avec l'Ecogallion, 14h20 bilan des sondages toujours dans votre bureau avec .

- Cormac ?

- Oui monsieur, un problème ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il répondit négativement de la tête avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- 15h30 réunion avec le magenmagot, 17h rendez-vous avec Monsieur Zabini, 17h30 réunion du personnel et enfin 19h discours au Park central.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à mettre autant de chose en une journée ?

- Je me suis organisée.

- Bien, vous êtes prête ?

- Prête pour ?

- Vous serez avec moi toute la journée.

Décontenancée, elle hocha lentement la tête avant de récupérer son manteau et de suivre son patron vers les ascenseurs. Elle allait passer toute la journée avec Drago Malefoy, à la moindre gaffe il la virerait, d'autant plus si il découvrait son identité au cours de la journée. C'était tout de même étrange qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas reconnu mais elle se doutait bien que cela ne tarderait pas. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de conférence, la jeune femme montra à son patron le siège qui lui était réservé et lui dit qu'elle l'attendrait devant la salle.

- Mais non, vous allez rester ici.

- Si vous voulez.

- J'aurais de nombreux avis à vous demander.

- À moi ?

- Bien sûr, selon mon prédécesseur vous êtes douée, intelligente et vous avez permis un travail remarquable. J'estime qu'avec de telles qualités, vous avez non seulement votre mot à dire mais aussi un rôle à jouer.

- Et bien merci, monsieur.

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Hermione esquissa un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas à Monsieur Malefoy. Il avait embelli sa journée et en était satisfait, si avec ça elle ne lui tombait pas dans les bras… Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas ces précieuses qualités mais il était plutôt rare pour un homme d'avouer qu'une femme était aussi indispensable.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, s'exclama Monsieur Londubat, je suis heureux de vous voir enfin.

Face au visage pâle qu'il affichait, Hermione se dit que Neville devait faire un réel effort pour ne pas s'évanouir.

- Commençons notre conférence.

Au bout de d'une heure, Hermione avait des calepins entiers de notes et s'avança vers son patron.

- Monsieur Malefoy, il est temps de rentrer dans votre bureau.

- Bien, dites à monsieur Londubat que je lui enverrais un rapport. Je suis fière de vous.

- Pardon ?

- La plupart des assistantes que j'ai eu se serrais endormi mais vous vous avez été attentive et pris des notes.

- Et bien, merci monsieur.

- Vous pouvez aller prendre un thé pendant mon interview.

- Merci monsieur.

Alors qu'Hermione en profitait pour envoyer un billet à sa nourrice, Drago était dans son bureau en compagnie d'une charmante journaliste.

- Alors monsieur Malefoy, êtes-vous satisfait de votre nouvelle situation ?

- Et bien oui, mademoiselle.

Rougissante, elle décroisa les jambes et déboutonna le premier bouton de son chemisier.

- Vous qui appartenais à une famille particulièrement riche, l'argent a-t-il été votre motivation ?

- Non mademoiselle, j'ai suffisamment d'argent comme ça. En fait, je suis plus motivé par le…pouvoir, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Vraiment ? Monsieur…

- Et, glissant sa main sur sa cuisse, vous mademoiselle, qu'aimez-vous ?

- J'aime les hommes de pouvoir.

- Très bien.

- Et vous…

- Je suis un homme de pouvoir.

La faisant se coucher sur le canapé, il s'allongea sur elle en commençant à l'embrasser langoureusement. Glissant ses mains sur sa poitrine, il arracha les boutons et se glissa plus entre ses cuisses.

- Monsieur Malefoy !

- Chut…

Relevant sa jupe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, il fit balader ses mains sur son corps avant d'entreprendre de détacher sa ceinture. Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à baisser son pantalon à un niveau convenable, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa jeune assistante.

- Monsieur Malefoy, le bilan….Euh, vous voulez peut-être que je revienne plus tard.

- Mademoiselle !

Se relevant en remettant son pantalon, il croisa son regard et crut percevoir…De la colère ? Pendant ce temps, la journaliste se rhabillait comme elle le pouvait.

- Monsieur Malefoy… osa la jeune femme.

- C'est fini, et que l'article soit correct.

D'un regard glacial, il la toisa et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- Le bilan des finances ?

- En effet, dans cinq minutes en salle de conférence. Je vais rester finir le rapport de ce matin, ensuite vous devrez aller au bureau de aurors.

- Bien.

Alors qu'il repartait dans les dédales de couloirs, Hermione toisait la journaliste à moitié dénudée.

- Vous ferriez mieux de vous rhabiller et de partir d'ici.

- Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Son assistante, la personne qui vous a permis de le rencontrer et croyez-moi que vos supérieurs seront au courant !

- Ah oui ? Mais vous faites cela parce que vous êtes jalouse, n'est ce pas ?

- Pardon mais je suis une professionnelle, je ne couche pas avec mon patron. Maintenant, sortez !

Attrapant son sac, elle sortit telle une furie du bureau alors qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits. Malefoy n'avait pas changé, tout juste bon à sauter tout ce qui bouge…

Se remettant au travail, elle s'occupa l'esprit à travailler et boucla tous les dossiers. Préparant le reste de la journée, elle alla ensuite apporter le rapport à Neville.

- Bonjour Neville.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, j'ai le rapport de ce matin.

- Merci. Malefoy n'est pas trop dur avec toi ?

- Non, il ne sait pas qui je suis.

- Ca j'avais remarqué, il a changé.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Comment cela ?

- Oh rien, je l'ai croisé entre les cuisses d'une journaliste.

- Il reste un homme.

- Parce que tu couches souvent avec ce qui arrive dans ton bureau Neville, attention ou bien je vais le dire à Cho.

- Hermione, tu me connais.

- Oh que oui, bon il faut que j'y retourne. Bonne journée.

Se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, elle croisa plusieurs de ses collègues dont Cormac.

- Hermione…

- Qu'y a-t-il Cormac ?

- Est ce que Malefoy a parlé de moi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas gardé un bon souvenir de toi.

Le laissant ainsi, Hermione retourna à son bureau. S'asseyant confortablement, elle repensa à la jeune journaliste et à son patron. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie aussi mal ? Ses grandes mains blanches et douces sur une autre peau, son regard d'acier aveuglé par le désir, ses mèches blondes éparpillées sur son front. Soudain, elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Madame, puis-je vous aider ?

Essuyant la larme qui coulait, elle afficha alors son plus beau sourire.

- Je cherche Drago Malefoy.

- Je suis désolée, il est actuellement au bureau des aurors, répondit-elle en regardant sa -je vous aider ?

- Oh non, je voulais juste le voir.

- Un message à laisser ?

- Non, ça va aller.

Regardant alors la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, Hermione la détailla de la tête au pieds. Elle était grande, mince avec une peau assez claire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un chignon haut, un maquillage naturel sur un visage fin, elle portait un tailleur en soie ivoire très chic.

- Voulez-vous…Une tasse de thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Une préférence ?

- Thé vert, sans calorie.

- Je vois.

Se levant, elle lui proposa un fauteuil et alla préparer le thé. A son tour, la jeune femme la détailla et eu une mince sourire.

- Vous êtes son assistante ?

- En effet.

- Il ne m'a pas encore parlé de vous.

- A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de faire connaissance.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, madame.

- Vous êtes très professionnelle.

- Merci.

- Pleine de connaissances, de culture, de respect…

- Pardon ?

- Et cette chevelure…domptée.

- Pardon ?

- Bonjour Granger.

- Bonjour Parkinson

Lui déposant son thé devant elle, elle s'éloigna pour se remettre à son bureau.

- Tu as bien changé Granger.

- Mais toi aussi.

- Tu es devenue…une femme.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais un homme.

- Non, je veux dire avant tu étais Granger quoi. Maintenant, tu es une femme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Comment a réagi Dray ?

- Il ne sait rien.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne m'a pas reconnue…

- Mais toi si.

- C'est possible, Malefoy est très reconnaissable quand on le connaît.

- Surtout quand tu le connais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pas à moi, tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ton manège en dernière année.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Tu es mignonne, mais j'ai vu tes regards pour lui. Oui, ces petits regards emplis de désir.

- Cela remonte à des années.

- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Pardon ? Il ne s'est rien passé, strictement rien passé.

- Je connais Drago, il n'a plus jamais été le même après cette année.

- Et bien, pose lui la question. Je suis sure qu'il sera ravi de te répondre.

- Je ne crois pas.

Un petit sourire apparut de nouveau sur son visage et elle se leva.

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Au revoir Granger.

- Comment cela ?

- Quand Blaise m'a raconté comment était la nouvelle assistante de Drago, je t'ai tout de suite reconnue et je voulais juste vérifier si c'était vrai.

- Mais…

- J'ai à faire.

D'une démarche élégante, elle sortit du bureau et bientôt le bruit de ses talons s'éloigna.

Déjeunant avec sa mère, Drago Malefoy était confortablement installé alors que les plats raffinés défilés.

- Alors comment se passe ta journée ?

- J'ai une journée très chargée aujourd'hui.

- C'est cela d'avoir des responsabilités.

- Oui…

- Ton père serait fier de toi.

- J'en doute.

- Ne sois pas aussi sévère envers toi-même. Tu travailles dur, je le vois.

- Merci mère.

- As-tu rencontrer une jeune fille ?

- Des tas, lui répondit-il un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, je veux dire une bonne jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Elle est jolie ?

- Très, mais je ne veux pas retomber dans une histoire dévastatrice.

- Et je ne te le souhaite pas non plus.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils, elle se remémora les événements passés qui avaient failli le perdre.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- Non.

- Vraiment pas ?

- Elle a comme disparu et après son hospitalisation mystérieuse, on a plus entendu parler d'elle.

- Une héroïne de guerre qui disparaît, ce n'est pas commun.

- En effet, mais je doute que la revoir serait très bon pour moi.

- Cela est certain.

Continuant le repas, ils parlèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Drago doive repartir travailler. L'interview se passa cette fois-ci sans problème et il n'eut aucun mal à parler de la situation actuelle du pays et du monde magique. Le bilan des sondages se passa sans embûches malgré son dégoût pour le jeune Cormac Mclaggens. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié et il lui fit clairement sentir au cours de leur entretien.

A 15h15, il croisa son assistante au détour d'un couloir.

- Mademoiselle.

- Monsieur ?

- Puis-je savoir où vous étiez ?

- Je terminais les rapports que vous m'aviez demandés.

- Bien, avez-vous ceux du magenmagot ?

- Oui, ils sont sur votre bureau.

- Très bien, vous me rejoindrez au parc à 19h.

- D'accord, monsieur.

Poursuivant son chemin, elle alla vaquer à ses occupations jusqu'à finalement terminer tout son travail de la journée. Il n'était que 18h, et elle se dit alors q'elle pourrait aisément sortir et aller au parc directement après un petit tour au salon de thé.

Se dirigeant vers son salon de thé préféré en face du ministère, elle réfléchit alors à la façon d'annoncer à Malefoy qui elle était vraiment. Buvant son thé tranquillement, elle réunit ensuite quelques notes et se dirigea vers le parc où devait avoir lui le discours.

Comme toujours Malefoy fut charismatique et d'une classe incroyable. Comment parvenait-il à faire cela ? Son ton à la fois dur et ferme mais tout aussi charmeur. Il est clair qu'il savait parlé, et manipulé…

A sa descente de l'estrade, il fut grandement applaudi et salua la foule. Puis il se dirigea vers Hermione et l'écarta.

- Je pense que nous avons fini notre journée.

- Je pense aussi.

- Vous habitez loin d'ici ?

- A dix minutes à pied.

- Je vais vous raccompagner alors.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine monsieur.

- J'insiste.

- Bien.

Marchant cote à cote, ils prirent alors une petite ruelle et furent surpris par le froid environnant.

- Nous sommes arrivés, finit-elle par dire au bout de la ruelle.

- Bien, nous nous voyons demain alors.

- En effet.

Se rapprochant, il lui fit alors un sourire charmeur.

- Vous ne voulez pas prendre un café ?

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il se rapprocha encore plus et elle se retrouva contre les pierres froides du mur se trouvant derrière elle.

- Vous n'avez pas semblé apprécier ce que…

- Non, coupa-t-elle, cela n'était pas du tout professionnel.

- Et cela est tout ? J'ai cru voir plus de colère que d'indignation.

- Vous ne comprenez pas.

- Bien au contraire, je sais ce que vous voulez.

Se collant contre elle, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et posa délicatement ses lèvres contres les siennes. Caressant la peau fine qu'il avait sous les doigts, il approfondit le baiser en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, puis en glissant sa langue avec la sienne. Soudain, les pensées d'Hermione se bousculèrent, les souvenirs revinrent et elle se sentit comme cette jeune fille innocente de 18 ans qu'elle avait été.

- Malefoy, non ! lui dit-elle fermement en le repoussant.

- Malefoy ?

- Oui, Malefoy. Comment peux-tu faire cela ?

- Je ne compr…

Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit, ce visage fin, ces yeux noisette, cette bouche pulpeuse.

- Granger murmura-t-il, comme si cela le détruisait de prononcer ce nom.

- …

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'as juste pas reconnue.

- C'est impossible. Ca ne peut pas être toi, je suis en plein cauchemar !

- Non…

Lui lançant un dernier regard, elle ouvrit la porte de son immeuble et gravit les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Les larmes coulèrent alors librement jusqu'à devenir un flot incessant. Alors que la nourrice partait, elle sécha ses larmes et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, et se mit à caresser machinalement les mèches blondes sur son front.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi maman. Tu pleures ?

- Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Tu as mangé ?

- Oui.

- Alors allons se coucher.

Se couchant avec lui dans le petit lit, elle le borda et le serra contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment paisiblement tous deux.


	3. Mon erreur, ma vie

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passer la veille. Comment cela avait pu-t-il arriver ? Elle était si sérieuse et professionnelle, elle l'avait pourtant embrassé. Mais le plus dérangeant était qu'elle n'avait pas embrasser son patron, non elle avait embrassé Malefoy. Le rappel de ce souvenir lui provoqua une douleur aiguë dans la poitrine. Se levant doucement, elle alla prendre une douche puis, toujours en peignoir, alla prendre un petit-déjeuner léger. En effet, elle se sentait toute nauséeuse mais était-ce du à la souffrance qui avait envahi son être ou à la pensée que dans quelques heures, elle le reverrait ? Se faisant un chignon rapidement, elle se maquilla puis enfila un tailleur noir. Une fois ses escarpins mis, elle alla embrasser son fils tendrement tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Lorsque des coups furent donnés à la porte, elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Bonjour Anne.

- Le petit dort encore ?

- Oui, j'ai fait attention à cela. Vous voulez un café ?

- Avec plaisir.

Anne était sa baby-sitter, elle travaillait pour elle depuis maintenant trois ans et était des plus adorable avec son « petit ange » comme elle aimait l'appeler.

- Alors il y a de l'agitation ce matin au ministère.

- Comment cela ? demanda Hermione en lui servant une tasse de café.

- C'est dans tous les journaux, le premier ministre annonce un remaniement de toutes les équipes.

- Voilà qui va m'occuper toute la journée…

- J'imagine, rentrez quand vous voulez, cela ne me dérange pas.

- Merci. Bon il faut que j'y aille, bonne journée.

- A vous aussi eut-elle à peine le temps de prononcer que déjà Hermione claquait la porte.

Anne ne s'était pas trompée. Lorsque Hermione arriva au ministère, des employés couraient partout à la hâte, bloquant les ascenseurs, se bousculant et surtout renversant quantités de papiers un peu partout. Et bien, cela promet pensa-t-elle avec humeur. Une fois à son bureau, elle prépara le thé, en déposa une tasse sur le bureau de son patron et alla trier les dossiers. Établissant le programme de la journée, elle vit qu'il était bien moins chargé que la veille.

- Hey Hermione.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Neville.

- Bonjour Neville, excuse moi mais j'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ? Je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Juste quelques personnes licenciées, un ou deux bureaux qui déménagent et c'est la panique générale.

- Je vois.

- Et Monsieur Malefoy, il est la ?

Sentant une boule au fond de son ventre, elle déglutit avec difficulté avec d'hocher la tête négativement.

- Bon, je reviendrais un peu plus tard alors.

- Très bien.

- Mais, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles assez pâle.

- Tout va très bien, j'ai juste beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Très bien, bonne journée.

- Bonne journée, marmonna-t-elle en retour.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione avait tout classé et était fin prête. Alignant les papiers selon les priorités, elle releva les informations à transmettre à son supérieur avant de les ranger.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Malefoy entra.

- Quel bordel, l'entendit-il cracher.

Baissant la tête, elle se plongea dans son travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entendît l'appeler. Marchant calmement, elle alla jusque devant son bureau et attendit.

- Vous allez devoir faire des heures supplémentaires.

- Bien.

- Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que toute la situation soit réglée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Soit.

- Et vous allez me faire la joie de remettre de l'ordre dans tous les dossiers.

- Tous les dossiers ?

- Oui, tous.

Avalant avec difficulté, elle hocha la tête.

- Vous avez planifié ma journée bien sur.

- En effet.

- Apportez-moi cela.

Obéissant, elle alla chercher l'agenda en cuir et lui donna. Attrapant une plume, il barra d'un large trait la page.

- Ce n'est pas du bon travail ! Cette journée ne rimerai à rien.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle détourna les yeux.

- Vous ne savez pas faire votre travail, tachez d'apprendre !

- Je…

- Assez ! Maintenant, laissez-moi et allez faire la secrétaire, lui lança-t-il avec un ton dédaigneux.

Retournant à sa place, elle sentit ses yeux brûler mais ravala bien vite ses larmes. Elle avait tant de choses à faire avant la fin de la journée.

Alors qu'elle travaillait avec acharnement depuis deux heures, la porte s'ouvrit et Monsieur Malefoy sortit de son bureau.

- Et puis, vous ne pourriez pas arriver plus tôt !? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

- Très bien.

- Je dirais que je vous veux ici de 6h30 à 23h désormais.

- Pardon ?

- Nous sommes en crise, va falloir s'y faire.

- Bien, répondit-elle en tremblant.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers le petit homme endormi…Elle ne le verrai quasiment plus.

Voyant le regard noir que Malefoy lui lançait, elle baissa les yeux vers les feuilles qu'elle était en train de trier.

- Et cela, demanda-t-il en désignant le dossier qu'elle étudiait, vous estimez que c'est du bon travail ?!

- Et bien..

- Je n'attends pas de réponse, c'est atrocement mauvais cracha-t-il.

Sentant les larmes arriver, elle ferma les yeux et respira calmement.

- Maintenant occupez-vous des rendez-vous !

Hochant la tête, elle récupéra les lettres et établit une liste puis trouva un horaire pour chacun. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'il était déjà 14h10. Lançant un regard vers la porte, elle se dit que si elle osait se lever pour aller chercher à manger, elle serait virer sur le champ.

Lorsqu'à 17h30, elle vit une jolie bonde arriver dans son bureau elle se demanda quel rendez-vous cela devait bien être.

- Madame ?

- Je viens voir Monsieur Malefoy, à sa demande précisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bien, puis-je avoir votre nom ?

- Mademoiselle Pottking.

Puis cette dernière ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Hermione, quant à elle, resta interdite. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais elle ne savait plus où. Se préparant un thé, elle chercha encore activement quand la mémoire lui revint. Bien sûr, c'était une jeune journaliste qui travaillait pour le ministère, elle avait écrit un brillant article sur la discirmation encore ancrée dans la société. Se demandant pourquoi Malefoy, qui prônait toutes aversions envers les êtres inférieurs, l'avait fait venir elle se remit alors au travail.

A 19h, la jeune femme n'était toujours pas ressortie. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui faire ? se demanda Hermione en attrapant entre ses dents sa plume. Soudain ce geste évocateur la fit rougir, serait-il possible que… Non, il n'oserait pas. Quoique. Sa réponse vint à elle quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements de l'autre côté de la porte. Une douleur la traversa au moment même où elle comprit ce qui se passait. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de faire abstraction mais la blonde semblait vouloir avertir tout l'étage. Se plongeant dans son travail, elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle vit la journaliste repartir, complètement débraillée.

- Alors mademoiselle, vous avez fini ce que je vous avais demandé ou bien avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il se plaça derrière elle et s'abaissa jusqu'à sa nuque. Humant discrètement son parfum, il ferma les yeux d'extase avant de reprendre un air glacial.

- Je vois que non. Vous ne méritez pas votre poste.

Avalant avec difficulté, elle se retourna jusqu'à croiser ses prunelles de glace.

- Je crois que le problème vient de votre côté.

- Pardon ?

- Jusqu'à hier, je faisais un travail excellent et cela n'a pas changé.

- Vous oseriez me contredire.

- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement.

- Vous êtes simplement troublée par ce qui s'est passé alors, n'y accordé aucune importance.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ce…baiser ne signifiait rien, vous le savez, n'est ce pas ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle garda le silence mais la rage montait en elle petit à petit.

- Soyons sérieux, cette mademoiselle Pottking a su retenir mon attention.

Prenant son air favori, son air méprisant, il repartit vers son bureau mais Hermione s'était levée et se mit en travers de son passage. S'appuyant contre la porte, elle le fusilla du regard.

- Et est-ce parce que je ne porte plus mon écusson gryffondor ou bien ma petite jupe d'écolière ?

Observant sa réaction, elle su qu'elle avait heurté quelque chose et lui et continua.

- Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? Cette jolie petite jupe que vous aimiez tant…

- Je ne vois pas.

- Portant l'uniforme en soit vous provoquait…des émotions ? demanda-t-elle avec son air narquois qu'elle lui avait savamment emprunté.

- Vous divaguez.

- Je ne crois pas, j'ai bonne mémoire. Après tout, Miss-je-sais-tout sait tout.

- Alors tu accordes de l'importance à ca !

Surprise par ce changement de temps, elle constata que la relation patron employé n'était plus.

- Tu as su aimé ça Malefoy.

- Ce n'était rien.

- Une erreur ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Exactement.

Une larme, unique, solitaire, glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'elle avançait vers son bureau. Récupérant son manteau, elle l'enfila lentement avant de partir sans un regard vers cet homme qui l'avait tant blessé et qui venait de la briser à nouveau.

Drago était toujours la, immobile, concentré sur cette image de jeune femme détruite en quelques mots. Une erreur… Il n'en avait jamais fait et pourtant Granger avait bien failli avoir raison de lui, il y a bien des années.

Une semaine passa ainsi entre coup bas, mesquineries et piques en tous genres. Hermione ne voyait plus son fils, travaillait dur et se sentait de plus en plus faible. Cet homme continuait à la tuer, tant d'années plus tard. C'est ainsi que le vendredi soir, elle craqua. Malefoy était partit depuis quarante minutes quand elle tomba en pleures en plein milieu de son bureau, sa tasse brisée à ses genoux. Tout ce mal, toute cette souffrance déchirèrent sa poitrine et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Essoufflée, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer tant cela lui était douloureux. Recroquevillée sur le sol, elle se laissa aller jusqu'à sentir ses joues entièrement mouillées, preuves de ses sanglots incontrôlés.

C'est ainsi que Pansy Parkinson la trouva lorsqu'elle vint en quête de trouver Drago. En apercevant le petit corps recroquevillé, elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

- Granger ?

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit quelques reniflements. Prenant soin de refermer la porte pour que personne ne puisse rentrer, elle déposa son sac sur un des fauteuils.

- Granger, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, répondit-elle faiblement.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur vint lui rappeler dans quelle condition elle était. S'accroupissant près d'elle, Pansy chercha son regard jusqu'à lui attraper le menton pour la forcer à la regarder.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Malefoy.

- Il t'a touché ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement avec un ton grave.

- Non.

- Alors c'est pire que ce que je croyais.

Enlevant ses escarpins hors de prix, elle les posa près de son sac avant de revenir près de la jeune femme et de lui enlever les siens.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanada-t-elle en ravalant ses sanglots.

- Cela sera plus facile pour te relever.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ?

- Soyons honnêtes, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé il y a six ans et puis, on va dire que je n'approuve pas son comportement.

L'attrapant par les épaules, Pansy la releva et veilla à ce qu'elle ne retombe pas en la callant contre le bureau.

- Tu ne bouges pas.

Obéissant, elle regarda la jeune femme remettre ses chaussures puis plonger la main dans son sac pour en sortir une petite paires de ballerines noires.

- Enfiles ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant.

Suivant toujours ses instructions, elle les chaussa avant de regarder la pendule : 20h49.

- Il est tard, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, y a quelqu'un qui t'attend à la maison ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

- Oui.

Lui lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur, elle attrapa la deuxième paires d'escarpins.

- Weasley ?

- Pardon ?

- Dans mon souvenir, vous étiez bien parti pour être ensemble, non ?

La regardant comme si elle venait d'une autre époque, Hermione laissa errer son regard jusqu'à la photo du trio qu'elle avait mis sur son bureau.

- Granger ?

- Hum.

- Ronald et toi ça n'a pas marché ?

- Mais où étais-tu après la guerre ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise et méfiance.

- En Irlande, chez de la famille. Pourquoi ?

- Ronald est mort, il y a cinq ans.

- Je…Je ne savais pas.

- À vrai dire, peu de gens sont au courant. Ils ne voulaient pas briser « l'enthousiasme général ».

- Quel enthousiasme pour Potter et toi…

- Et sa famille, ils furent dévastés.

- Mais, il a été tué ?

- Non, il a succombé des mois plus tard à ses blessures.

- Et bien, j'en suis désolée.

Rouvrant les yeux, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elles étaient dans le grand hall. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici, elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

- Tu peux me laisser ici, je retrouverais mon chemin.

- Mais oui c'est cela.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? demanda-t-elle sans méchanceté.

- Non, je dois aller boire un verre avec Blaise dans trois quarts d'heure, j'ai le temps.

- Vous êtes restés unis.

- En quelque sorte.

- Et toi, tu vois toujours Potter ?

- Oui, avec Ginny.

- Intéressant…Blaise me doit dix gallions, annonça-t-elle avec un air enthousiaste.

Laissant échapper un rire faible, Hermione releva la tête. Elles étaient à présent dans sa rue.

- Comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

- Je ne sais pas où tu habites, c'est toi qui fais le chemin pas moi.

Oubliant peu à peu cette craquelure en elle, elle chassa l'image du beau blond de son esprit pour un moment.

- Nous sommes arrivées, dit-elle en sortant ses clés.

- Bien.

- Veux-tu tes chaussures ?

- Non, viens me voir demain à cette adresse plutôt en lui tendant malicieusement une carte.

L'attrapant faiblement, elle ouvrit ensuite la porte pour gravir avec difficulté les escaliers.

- Je suis rentrée, fit-elle en ouvrant la seconde porte.

La baby-sitter lui sourit, la salua puis Hermione alla prendre son dîner dans le salon. Une fois qu'elle ait eu tout mangé, lavé et rangé, elle se dirigea vers la chambre du fond. Son petit garçon dormait profondément, son ange, sa vie, son erreur… Chassant cette idée en secouant la tête, elle se coucha près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin ,elle constata avec bonheur que c'était samedi. Pas de boulot pas de tyran pas aujourd'hui pensa-t-elle avec bonheur. Se redressant, elle embrassa son petit garçon avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Une fois la douche passée, elle alla dans la cuisine préparer leur petit-déjeuner quand elle entendit des petits pas.

- Maman ?

- Bonjour petit homme.

- J'ai faim.

- Ca arrive, va sur le canapé je t'apporte tes céréales.

- Merci maman.

Mangeant tous les deux en regardant la ville s'éveiller par la baie vitrée, elle finit par récuperer leus bols et les laver pendant que le petit allait dans sa chambre. Lui faisait prendre une petite douche, elle l'habilla ensuite avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime mon petit cœur.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Je vais travailler dans le salon, tu viens avec tes jouets ?

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant.

Voyant ses prunelles grises s'illuminer, elle eut un pincement au cœur puis passa sa main dans les petites mèches. Il avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, mais plus fin. Comme lui.

Après quelques heures de travail, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait attentivement.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?

- On a toqué à la porte.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva pour finalement aller ouvrir la porte.

- Et bien Mione tu en mets du temps ! s'exclama Harry.

- Harry ! Ginny ! J'avais oublié que vous deviez passer.

Les faisant entrer, elle alla alors préparer du café alors que le couple allait embrasser leur neveu et filleul.

- Tu travailles encore ? s'exclama Ginny en regardant la pile de papiers

- Malefoy veut me tuer à la tâche, j'y peux rien.

- Change de boulot…

- Non, j'aime bien ce que je fais.

- Alors change au moins de service.

- Il ne voudra jamais, il aime trop me torturer. Au fait hier, j'ai vu Pansy Parkinson.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était restée à Londres, intervint Harry tout en jouant avec le petit garçon.

- Et bien il semblerait que si.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Juste voir Malefoy. Mon ange, ne tire pas les cheveux de tonton Harry.

Rigolant allégrement, le petit garçon se retrouva perché un peu plus haut et avait mis ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Comment vas-tu faire ? chuchota Ginny.

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai croisé Anne cette semaine, elle m'a dit que tu partais de plus en plus tôt et rentrais de plus en plus tard.

- Ca va, je gère.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète mais pour Ethan, répondit-elle en désignant le petit garçon du menton.

- Il me voit…Le week-end.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu sais Harry et moi, on peut le garder cela nous ne dérange pas.

- C'est gentil à voulez bien le garder cet après-midi ?

- Pas de problème, j'ai une commande à terminer mais Harry ne travaille pas.

Ginny avait ouvert, il y a deux ans, une petite boutique de couture et adorait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Merci.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Des courses, je n'ai pas eu le temps de remplir les placards cette semaine et Ethan a besoin de vêtements. Il grandit si vite !

- Il est trop mignon.

- En tout cas c'est gentil de votre part, je file. Faites comme chez vous.

- Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure Mione.

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Malefoy, Drago était avec ses amis.

- Alors toujours aussi satisfait de ton poste ? demanda Blaise en buvant sa tasse de thé.

- Cela peut aller.

- Et sinon à part de taper des journalistes, tu fais quelque chose de précis ? demanda alors distraitement Pansy.

Les deux garçons avalèrent de travers avant de tourner les yeux vers elle.

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Drago.

- Mais je…

- Tut tut… Je sais très bien que c'est vrai.

- Mais comment… ?

- J'ai entendu des filles parler.

- Sérieux Dray ? Tu gères !

Devant l'air soudain mécontent de Pansy, Blaise perdit son sourire et se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse vide.

- Ce ne sont que des filles, comme ça.

- Je le sais bien Drago mais évite de sauter tout ce qui bouge s'il te plait.

- Et ton assistante alors ? demanda soudain Blaise pour changer de sujet.

Regard mauvais de la part de Drago, mauvaise pioche.

- Ah oui, ma secrétaire…

- Faut savoir c'est ton assistante ou ta secrétaire ?

- Les deux.

- Et tu la traites bien ? demanda Pansy.

- Tu demandes si je couche avec ?

- Non, je sais bien que tu ne couches pas avec Granger.

Toussant tous deux, ils regardèrent de nouveau la jeune femme.

- C'est Granger ? s'exclama Blaise.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ? s'énerva Drago.

- Oui, Blaise tu as toujours un balai de retard. Et bien un jour je suis passée et je l'ai reconnu c'est tout. Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle, ajouta-t-elle mesquine.

- Tout s'explique, éluda Blaise, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a rembarré à la Granger.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

- Blaise tu es incorrigible.

- Mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes Pansy.

- Bon revenons-en au fait, Drago, ton assistante ?

- Ca va, elle travaille correctement.

- Et tu es agréable avec elle.

- Si on veut.

- Mais bien sur, prends moi pour une gryffondor pendant que tu y es.

Se levant du canapé où elle se trouvait alors vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dans les jardins.

- Pansy ?

- Drago ?

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de nous dire ?

- Tu lui fais du mal, et je ne suis pas fière de toi.

- C'est Granger après tout l'interrompit Blaise.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison, c'est une jeune femme.

- Mais… Après tout ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Bien sur que si ! Enfin tu te rends compte dans quel état tu l'as mis ? finit-elle par exploser.

- Mais expliques toi par Merlin !

- Hier soir, je suis passée mais tu n'étais pas là alors je suis allée à ton bureau et elle était la, couchée par terre, sans force, en pleures ! Non mais tu te rends compte, j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir dans mes bras ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais je te somme d'arrêter sur le champ !

Restant sans voix, l'héritier contempla le feu dans la cheminée. Il ne pensait pas que Granger était aussi faible, fragile…Elle l'avait tant détruit, aujourd'hui c'était son tour.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais…

- Rien, je ne lui ai rien fait dans ce bureau.

- Je ne parle pas de cela Drago et tu le sais.

- Alors de quoi…

S'interrompant, il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Il n'y a rien eu.

- Tant que tu te cacheras la vérité, tu seras mal et tu le sais.

Sortant, Pansy décida de rentrer chez elle, Hermione passerait sûrement de toute façon.

Marchant d'un pas léger, Hermione déambulait dans les rues du chemin de traverse. Chargée de sac de courses, elle fit quelques boutiques afin d'acheter des vêtements pour Ethan. Il était toute sa vie, et il était hors de question que Malefoy lui enlève ce bonheur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, un souvenir lui revint : Pansy. Il fallait qu'elle aille la retrouver mais pas ainsi, chargée de sacs. Passant rapidement chez elle, elle déposa et rangea les courses, embrassa son fils et repartit en le laissant à ses amis. Lorsqu'elle transplana à l'adresse indiquée, elle se retrouva devant une maison de ville charmante, toute en pierre blanche avec un porte en chêne noir, massive. Donnant des faibles coups à la porte, elle attendit qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, un homme agé vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je cherche mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson.

- Votre nom ?

- Mademoiselle Granger.

- Bien suivez-moi.

Entrant dans un hall décoré avec goût, elle gravit des escaliers avant de se faire introduire dans un grand salon aux teintes beiges.

- Granger te voilà enfin s'exclama Pansy.

Hermione la détailla du regard, elle portait un beau tailleur en soie rose alors qu'Hermione s'était accommodée de la tenue du dimanche.

- Bonjour Pansy, voici tes chaussures, merci.

- Ce n'est rien.

Les posant à terre, elle alla ensuite leur chercher deux tasses de thé.

- Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien merci, et toi ?

- Moi, je vais toujours bien lui répondit-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

- Merci. Harry et Ginny ne savait pas que tu étais à Londres.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils y étaient non plus, bien des choses ont changé après la guerre.

- En effet.

- Alors que s'est-il passé avec Dray ? Vous semblez tous les deux peu réceptifs lorsque l'on évoque cette époque.

- Il n'y a rien eu.

- Pas à moi Granger, tes amis peut-être mais j'ai bien vu ton comportement il y a six ans et je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Tu te trompes.

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai parlé avec lui cet après-midi et vous avez exactement la même attitude.

- Nous avons juste eu….

- Oui ?

- Un égarement.

- Mais encore.

- Ron était parti voir ailleurs et il m'a réconforté.

- Attends deux secondes, tu sortais avec Weasley ?

- Oui. Pendant deux ans nous avons été ensemble et puis un jour je l'ai vu avec Daphnée Greengrass et nous avons rompu.

- Vu ?

- Ils couchaient ensemble.

- La garce ! Elle ne me l'a jamais dit ! s'exclama Pansy. Pardon.

- Alors j'étais triste et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Malefoy m'a réconforté.

- Rien de plus ?

- Nous approchions de la guerre, le combat n'était qu'à quelques jours.

- Cela ne répond pas à la question.

- Cela aurait été irrationnel.

- Mais tu ne réponds toujours pas.

- Nous…Nous avons juste passé du temps ensemble.

- Ok, je vais te simplifier les choses. As tu couché avec Drago ?

Détournant les yeux, Hermione sentit un sanglot qu'elle avait ravalé tant d'années auparavant revenir avec puissance dans sa gorge. Puis sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle hocha faiblement la tête.

- Je m'en doutais.

- …

- La façon dont tu le regardais, et lui alors ! Et puis pendant le combat, vous passiez votre temps à vous défendre l'un l'autre.

- …

- Tes amis sont au courant bien sur.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, ils ne savent rien. Bon excuse-moi Pansy mais il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi.

- Bien.

Se relevant toutes deux, elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers quand Pansy prit une moue septique.

- Qui t'attend chez toi ?

- Une erreur.


	4. Un petit garçon aux boucles brunes

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lundi matin, son fils dans ses bras, Hermione se demanda d'abord ce qu'il se passait, puis la réalité lui réapparut clairement : il fallait qu'elle aille travailler. Se levant péniblement, elle alla se faire un café et se prépara. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait vêtu un de ses tailleurs en tweed gris, avait rassemblé ses boucles en un chignon impeccable et s'était légèrement maquillée.

Anne arriva quelques minutes après qu'elle soit sortie de la salle de bain, et Hermione remarqua qu'elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds.

- Bonjour, Anne, vous avez l'air d'avoir froid, voulez-vous un thé ou un café ?

- Non merci Madame, il pleut juste un peu dehors.

- Étant donné votre aspect, je dirais que ce n'est pas qu'une petite pluie.

- Nous sommes enfin rentrés en hiver.

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai acheté des vêtements plus chauds pour Ethan ce week-end, vous voudriez bien lui passer pour qu'il les essaye s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, aucun problème. Il est dans sa chambre ?

- Non, dans la mienne. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Anne, il avait fait un cauchemar et il n'a jamais réussi à retourner dans sa chambre.

- Il est temps que vous vous retrouviez un autre homme qu'un de 1m20 dans votre lit Mademoiselle.

- Pas le temps…Et puis je ne veux pas imposer cela à Ethan, il me demande toujours où est son père. Imaginez qu'il l'identifie à travers tous les hommes qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

- C'est vrai, vous devriez y aller, vous allez être en retard.

Enfilant son manteau et attrapant un parapluie, Hermione passa la porte, le cœur lourd d'appréhension. Il fallait qu'elle y aille et qu'elle soit forte, elle devait être forte. Malefoy l'avait peut-être détruite une fois mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse recommencer.

En arrivant au Ministère, elle croisa Cormac Mclaggen qui la salua poliment.

- Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi Cormac ? Je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Bien, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton bureau, je dois déposer un dossier pour Malefoy de toute façon.

- Ah d'accord.

- Tu as l'air un peu pâle, tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une grosse journée aujourd'hui.

- Il fait froid aujourd'hui, tu devrais aller te faire un thé rapidement.

- Tu as raison, aller bonne journée !

Préparant un thé bien chaud dans son bureau, Hermione se tourna vers l'horloge au dessus de la porte : 7h45. Son patron devrait déjà être présent. S'asseyant face à la photo où elle posait avec Harry et Ron, elle sourit faiblement, puis s'attaqua à la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait à traiter.

Au bout de deux heures, Drago Malefoy entrait dans son bureau , sans une parole, sans un regard. Haussant les épaules, Hermione se replongea dans son travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende l'appeler.

- Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez du dossier sur le magengot.

- Bien.

Hermione savait que c'était un dossier des plus importants et se demandait si ce n'était pas encore un piège.

- Je ne pense pas être qualifiée…

- Si, vous l'êtes.

Hochant la tête, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Se tournant, elle se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il l'interpella.

- Mademoiselle Granger.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Veuillez appeler Miss Pottking et demander lui de bien vouloir arrêter de m'importuner.

- Bien monsieur.

Retournant s'asseoir, Hermione effectua ce qu'il lui avait demandé, non sans un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Au cœur de Londres, dans un appartement luxieux, Blaise et Pansy discutaient calmement dans leur lit.

- Dray ne va pas bien.

- Je le sais Blaise.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi…

- Non, cela est trop compliqué.

- Je ne le comprends plus…Tu te souviens comment il était après la guerre, on dirait qu'il est en train de replonger.

- C'est le cas.

Se redressant, il se cala contre la tête de lit et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Il se passe un truc avec Granger c'est ça ?

Opinant, elle fit la grimace.

- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je ne comprends, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre eux deux ?

- Blaise, ne fait pas l'enfant.

- Mais non je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? À ton avis, qu'est ce que deux jeunes de 17 ans ont bien pu faire ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda sa petite amie sans comprendre.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Dray et elle ont couché ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Sérieusement, mais quand ?

- À poudlard, avant…

- Juste avant la guerre. J'ai jamais bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque-là. Cette fille a carrément réussi à le détruire.

- Ne la blâme pas, elle a dû sûrement vivre la même chose.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ? je veux dire d'accord le sexe ça peut créer des discordes mais de la à déprimer comme ça.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, à ce sujet je ne sais strictement rien.

- Il faudrait réussir à savoir cela.

- Compte sur moi Blaisounet, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Se logeant dans ses bras, elle repartit dans ses pensées et se jura de découvrir la vérité.

Dans le service de Drago Malefoy, tout se passait pour le mieux mais le patron ne savait comment reparler à son assistante. Il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Pansy, puis le reste du week end, il s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs. Sa mère avait été si inquiète lorsqu'il lui avait appris que Granger travaillait pour lui. « Tu ne pourras pas toujours lutter ! lui avait–elle dit. » Et elle n'avait pas tord, il faudrait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils affrontent leur passé.

Sortant de ses pensées par coup frappé à la porte, il releva la tête et croisa le regard noisette qu'il avait tant aimé.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Pardonnez-moi, mais quelqu'un vous demande.

- Bien, faites le entrer.

S'effaçant, elle repartit travailler alors que Daphnée Greengrass entrait.

- Tiens, Daphnée, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Dray, merci. Et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Pansy m'a dit. Remarque quand je vois ton assistante, je comprends.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- Que tu avais du sacrément boire pour ne pas reconnaître Granger.

- Pansy ne tiendra donc jamais sa langue…

- Je crains que non.

- Bon, puis-je t'être d'une quelconque utilité ?

- Oui, Blaise a décidé de demander Pansy en mariage.

- Et ?

- Il veut que tu sois libre ce soir-la, c'est vrai que serait une soirée de fiançailles sans son meilleur ami ?

- Je vois, c'est une sorte de surprise ?

- Oui, Pansy n'est au courant de rien…Pour une fois !

- Tu m'étonnes. Bon, Mademoiselle ?

Ouvrant la porte légèrement, Hermione se glissa dans l'embrasure et leur fit face.

- Monsieur ?

- J'aurais besoin que vous me libériez la soirée du…

- Euh Daphnée c'est quand ?

- Le 3 novembre.

- Voilà, le 3 novembre à partir de 18h si possible.

- Bien monsieur, dois-je marquer le motif de cette soirée ?

- Oui, vous n'avez qu'à marquer « soirée de fiançailles à… »

- Daphnée ?

- A la licorne bleu.

- Voilà, la licorne bleue. Noter aussi qu'il faut que je ramène un bouquet de roses.

- Bien monsieur.

Après qu'elle soit repartie, Drago ne pu quitter des yeux l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

- Drago, tu replonges.

- Comment cela ?

- Ecoutes, quand on était à Poudlard tu as eu une sorte d'époque sombre. Personne ne savait clairement ce qu'il se passait, mais tout le monde savait que tu n'allais pas bien. On a bien cru que tu allais y rester, et avec Pansy on avait remarqué que cela avait peut-être un lien avec Granger.

Restant silencieux, son regard devient plus foncé et il la fixa.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- Pardon ? Non mais tu dérailles !

Se levant d'un coup, il alla se plaçait face à elle et reprit plus violement.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait des galipettes avec Weasley, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Si même vous vous étiez mieux cachés, jamais elle ne serait parti en pleures, jamais elle ne m'aurait croisé, j'aurais…

- Drago ?

Glissant une main sur sa joue droite, elle chassa une larme qui y coulait.

- Drago, que s'est-il passé ?

- Cela n'a plus d'importance. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du travail.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi monotones, Hermione travaillait en silence, Drago feignait ne rien ressentir. Pourtant le jeudi, en plein milieu de la journée eut lieu un événement qui lui donna nombreuses réponses. En effet alors qu'Hermione prenait une pause, Ginny Weasley était arrivé avec son grand sourire et un paquet de muffins aux noisettes.

- Coucou Hermione.

- Salut Ginny.

Ayant entendu des voix, Maleofy s'était suffisamment approché de la porte pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation sans qu'elles se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci pour ce week-end, vous m'avez rendu un grand service.

- Ce n'est rien, tu sais bien qu'Harry adore jouer avec.

Etonné, Drago se demandait de quoi elles parlaient. Granger aurait-elle un chien ?

- Et qui es-tu allé voir ?

- Ginny, tu es une éternelle fouineuse.

- Je sais…Bon alors dis-moi, qui etait-ce ?

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Pardon ? Non parce que j'ai du louper un épisode là.

De son côté Malefoy se disait exactement la même chose, qu'est ce que Pansy avait encore fait ?

- Elle m'a trouvée dans un piteux était vendredi et elle voulait qu'on en parle.

- Et c'était bien ?

- Je ne suis pas restée longtemps, nous avons parlé.

- Et elle est toujours aussi …Serpentarde ?

- Elle est très jolie et toujours aussi riche si c'est ce que tu demandes. Et je crois qu'elle s'est fiancée.

- Chanceuse ! Je crois que je la hais définitivement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry finira par se lancer.

- Ouais,et bien pousse le un peu veux-tu. Et avec qui ?

- Blaise, je crois.

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble.

- Ne sois pas méchante Ginny, elle est …gentille.

- Si tu le dis.

- Elle m'a réconfortée.

- Par rapport à Malefoy ?

- Oui et…Ron.

Soudain aux aguets, Drago se rapprocha de la porte et une foule de questions lui vinrent en tête : est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Ou bien avait-il épousé une autre ?

- Je vois.

- Elle n'était pas au courant.

- Qui l'est ? Le ministère nous a fait un sacré coup de vicieux.

- Je sais. Il me manque tu sais. Parfois lorsque j'entends une gaffe ou une bonne blague, je repense à lui.

- Hermione, ne pleure pas ma chérie.

- Je sais que c'est stupide après toutes ses années mais il était mon meilleur ami, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, je donnerai tout pour le revoir.

- Moi aussi, si tu veux ce week-end nous irons au cimetière.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Ma mère voulait y aller de toute manière, autant qu'on soit la pour ramasser tous les mouchoirs, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry voudra y aller.

- Ca lui fait toujours mal, je sais.

- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose Hermione, et je dis cela pour ton bien.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il faut que je retourne travailler, on se voit ce week-end.

Une fois la jeune fille partie et son assistante à son bureau, Drago alla se caller dans son fauteuil et repensa à la conversation. Weasley était-il mort ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses. Hermione semblait souffrir de cette disparition, mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Qui a dit que la vie pouvait être simple si on le désirer ? Lorsque Hermione n'était pas au travail, elle devait s'occuper d'Ethan et de son appartement. Certes, elle ne voyait pas son fils autant qu'elle voulait mais ils avaient un toit sur la tête et vivaient dans un confort satisfaisant. Le câlinant, prenant soin de lui et lui apprenant les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées, elle passait ses jours libres avec lui. Ses parents, les Granger, avaient l'esprit ouvert mais lorsque leur brillante fille unique leur avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, ils n'avaient pas supporter. Depuis, ils lui envoyaient une lettre à noël, une pour son anniversaire et leur contact s'arrêtait la.

En ce dimanche du mois d'octobre, Hermione repensait aux merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses parents et elle espérait qu'un jour Ethan pourrait avoir tant de souvenirs dans la tête, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il se trouve un père…

- Maman ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Au repas de ce soir, que dirais-tu de manger chinois ?

- Non.

- Comment cela non ?

- Non.

- Bien, des pâtes alors ?

- Non.

- Du riz ?

- Non.

Faisant la grimace, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura.

- Et que dirais-tu de manger des yeux de veracrasse ?

- Beurk.

- Je suis bien d'accord, alors que veux-tu manger ?

- De la citrouille.

- Et tu crois que j'ai une citrouille dans le frigo ?

- Oui ?

- Non, mais j'irai en acheter, promis.

- Merci maman.

- Bon en attendant que mange-t-on ?

- De la soupe ?

- D'accord, tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre et je te préviendrais lorsque cela sera prêt.

S'affairant, elle se replongea dans ses pensées et eut à peine le temps d'allumer le gaz, que quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte.

- J'arrive lança-t-elle, les mains trempées.

Se débarassant de son tablier, elle alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Pansy.

- Bonjour Pansy, je ne t'attendais pas…

- Je passais dans le quartier et je me suis dit que j'allais te dire bonjour.

- A 20h ?

- Oui, enfin bref puis-je ?

- Bien sur.

La faisant entrer, elle la débarrassa de son manteau et lui proposa un thé.

- Avec plaisir, il fait un froid pas possible dehors.

- Je veux bien te croire, je préparais de la soupe justement.

Priant pour que son fils soit absorbé dans ses jeux, elle prépara deux tasses et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils face au canapé au Pansy était assise.

- C'est jolie chez toi, c'est…simple.

- Merci.

- Tu vis seule ?

- Tu me demandes si j'ai un petit ami ?

- Ou une petite amie, je ne juge pas.

- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, sur ce plan je veux dire.

- Oh, très bien. Et cela se passe mieux avec Dray ?

- Et bien, il m'ignore et j'espère qu'il va persister dans cette voie.

- Mais non, il faudra bien que vous vous reparliez un jour.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

- Je rayonne de bonheur.

- Je vois ça, il t'arrive de voir la vie en noir ?

- Que très rarement.

Rigolant, elle se calla plus dans son fauteuil et Pansy se mit à détailler la cheminée qui lui faisait face.

- Tu gagnes quand même bien ta vie.

- Pour une assistante, tu veux dire.

- Si on veut.

- L'appartement est une sorte de prime de guerre.

- Je vois.

- Au fait je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- Peu après la guerre, on a lu partout que tu avais été hospitalisé. Rien de grave j'espère ?

Avalant de travers, Hermione se souvint de ce moment peu agréable qu'avait été son accouchement.

- Et bien, non. Juste quelques blessures mal pansées.

- Je vois, c'est marrant mais quand tu mens, tu as tendance à rougir.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas lui répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Tout comme Dray, c'est fou comme vous êtes simples à percer à jour.

- Si tu le dis.

Se plongeant toutes deux dans un silence géné, Pansy fixa sa tasse avant de reprendre la parole.

- En fait, si je suis venue c'est parce que j'ai besoin de tes sciences.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je crois que je suis enceinte et…J'aurais besoin d'un des tests que les moldus ont.

- Oh, un test de grossesse ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en se tordant les doigts.

- Pas de problème, j'irai t'en chercher un si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Excuse moi mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu pourrais l'être ?

- J'ai des nausées le matin, j'ai des sautes d'humeurs et j'ai du manger au moins trois pots de beurre de cacahuètes en une semaine…

- Ah oui en effet, je crois que tu as les bons symptômes rigola Hermione en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- J'espère que Blaise le prendra bien.

- Je suis sure que oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une intuition.

Ayant fini leur thé, Hermione prit les tasses et alla les mettre dans l'évier puis vérifia que sa soupe n'avait pas brûlé.

- Est-ce que Blaise rentre chez vous ce soir ?

- J'en sais rien, il doit être au manoir avec Dray, en train de se la jouer « je suis un aristo et j'adore ça ».

Rigolant toutes deux, Hermione se demanda si il était bien sage de lui proposer de rester. D'un côté il y avait Ethan qu'elle se devait de protéger mais Pansy l'avait aidée et elle ne dirait rien…quoi que. Alors qu'elle hésitait, ne savait quoi faire, la voix de Pansy lui vint du salon.

- Je vais rentrer Hermione, je te laisse.

- Au revoir Pansy.

- Je passerai cette semaine pour le test.

- Quand tu veux.

Alors qu'une nouvelle semaine commençait, que le travail se passait correctement, un événement inattendu se produisit. En effet, une fois rentrée chez elle après une dure journée, Hermione alla prendre une douche laissant alors Ethan et Anne seuls dans le salon. Alors qu'ils jouaient tous deux aux legos magiques, on sonna à la porte. La nourrice ouvrit alors la porte et se présenta devant elle un jeune homme charmant.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Excusez-moi, je crois que je me suis trompé d'appartement.

- Vous cherchez ?

- Mademoiselle Granger.

- C'est bien chez elle.

Drago fronça alors les sourcils, qui pouvait bien être cette femme alors ?

- Et…Est-elle la ?

- Oui, elle va sortir de la douche d'un moment à l'autre.

- Bien, je vais…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, il remarqua le petit garçon aux boucles brunes sur le canapé. Ces boucles, magnifiques, cette couleur si chère à son cœur…

- Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda timidement quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione qui était maintenant en jogging.

Mais il ne répondit pas, son esprit toujours focalisé sur ce petit garçon.

- Je peux vous expliquer.

- Bonne idée, répondit-il sèchement, suivez-moi.


	5. Les origines

Marchant côte à côté dans la nuit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler. De son côté, Hermione ne savait que faire. En effet lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le salon, elle l'avait vu, lui qui avait tant hanté ses rêves et puis elle avait aperçu son fils jouant sur la canapé. Aucun doute à ce sujet, Malefoy l'avait bel et bien vu, et vu sa tête ça lui avait fait un choc.

Drago, quant à lui, ne cessait de revoir cette image ce petit garçon aux boucles brunes… Tout se bousculé dans sa tête. Granger avait un fils ? Mais qui était le père et surtout où était-il ? Se pourrait-il… ? Chassant cet espoir, cette idée de sa tête, il se concentra sur la situation actuelle.

- Pourquoi…commença-t-il.

- Oui ? demanda timidement la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? je vous aurais laissé partir plus tôt.

Etonnée par cette réponse, Hermione s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui.

- Pardon, monsieur mais enfant ou pas vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé partir plus tôt. Vous me détestez parce que…

- Je le sais, j'ai été un vrai salop avec vous ces derniers temps. Je…Je m'en excuse.

Hochant la tête, elle se plongea dans son regard de glace. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête à ce moment précis ? Peu importe, son regard lui suffisait, quelques pas de plus et elle pourrait être plus près encore.

- Ce n'est pas grave, parvint-elle à articuler en se ressaisissant.

Continuant leur bout de chemin, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit parc, désert à cette heure-ci.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi ne vous me l'avez-vous pas simplement dit ?

- Parce que c'était d'ordre strictement personnel et qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous m'auriez renvoyé pour moins que cela.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

S'asseyant tous deux sur un banc, un silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment.

- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, enfin non, c'était tout ce que le patron avait à dire. En fait, si je suis venu ce soir chez vous, c'était pour m'excuser mais pas que.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle referma correctement son gilet avant de lui faire face.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire Malefoy.

- Bien au contraire, je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire.

- A oui, et pourquoi donc ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Parce que tu t'es barrée sans laissé aucune nouvelle et ça je ne le te pardonnerais jamais !

Surprise par ce language qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

- Tu as fait tes choix et j'ai fait les miens, tu dois l'accepter.

- Donc en résumé, c'est ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu interprètes toujours tous.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis…

- Et toi alors ?

Se taisant tous les deux, aussi buté l'un que l'autre, ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se tourne vers lui de nouveau.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même c'était une erreur, j'ai bien compris que c'était déjà ce que tu pensais à l'époque.

- …

- Alors j'ai fait comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. La guerre approchait, tu avais les tiens et ta famille, moi j'avais Ron et Harry.

- …

- Et quand la guerre fut fini, je ne comptais pas te revoir un jour, seigneur non, alors j'ai simplement disparu.

- Tu es parti avec Weasley.

- Lui m'aimait.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il avait couché avec Daphnée répondit-il avec ironie.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, dit-elle acerbe.

- Mais bien sur.

- Nous nous aimions et tu n'as rien à dire la dessus, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger alors que tu m'as simplement…

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as abandonnée, tu es parti.

- Mais toi aussi.

- Tu es parti le premier.

- C'est une blague ?

- Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Moi la sang de bourbe courir après le sang pur, non merci.

- Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ça ensemble, comment pouvais-tu savoir ce que je ressentais et ce que j'envisageais ?

- …

- Tu as agi seule, alors ne me reproche pas d'être parti, tu es parti bien avant moi.

- …

- Alors c'est ça ton explication ? Fort interessant, mais tu comprendras que tu n'as aucune excuse et…

- Malefoy je t'en pris tais-toi ! le coupa-t-elle.

Remarquant les larmes sur ses joues, il voulut l'approcher mais elle le repoussa violemment.

- Je t'ai entendu ! Tu n'as jamais été sincère avec moi, mais est-ce que je pouvais réellement attendre autre chose de toi ?!

- Comment ça ? Explique toi !

- Quelques jours après… Je te cherchais, je voulais savoir. Et toi, toi le prince des serpentards, tu étais encore avec toute ta ribambelle de garces qui aurait tué mère et père pour un de tes regards ! Et tu leur as dit !

Ecarquillant les yeux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs, Drago comprit alors.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Malefoy, tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as dit.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre.

- Ah oui, et bien nous étions là.

- Nous ?

- Neville et moi.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, c'était juste pour qu'elles me lâchent avec ça.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas mais dans tous les cas, tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même ! finit-elle par crier.

Se levant d'un bond, elle repartit vers chez elle à pas vif mais Malefoy parvint à la rattraper.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Pardon ?

- Après la guerre.

- Ron et moi nous sommes fiancés.

S'arrêtant, Malefoy crut sentit son cœur se fendre en deux.

- Et puis, il est mort.

- Je ne l'ai appris que récemment.

- Quelques temps après j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte.

- De lui ?

- Oui, de Ronald Weasley cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Ensuite j'accouchais de mon petit garçon, arrêtais mes études et entrais au ministère grâce à ma réussite scolaire à Poudlard. Fin de l'histoire.

Le laissant en plan, elle rentra précipitamment chez elle alors qu'il transplanait au manoir.

Alors que la lune atteignait son apothéose, ni Drago Malefoy ni Hermione Granger n'arrivaient à dormir. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface lentement, tout doucement comme si un volcan éteint depuis des siècles reprenait son activité. Un volcan puissant, dont la passion était dévastatrice. Le problème était que chacun ignorait ce que ressentait l'autre, chacun ne savait peut-être pas non plus ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Alors que le sommeil refusait de les atteindre, que leurs draps étaient froissés pour preuve de leur mécontentement, ils se replongèrent dans la nuit qui fit basculer leur existence.

Hermione se souvenait très bien comment cela avait commencé. Elle, travaillant à la bibliothèque comme tous les soirs et soudain une envie d'aller câliner Ron. Elle savait qu'il était encore au stade, à s'entraîner pour leur prochain match contre les serpentards. Marchant dans la nuit glaciale avec pour seule idée de se réchauffer dans ses bras forts, elle était arrivée assez vite à la tente des griffondors. Cherchant le jeune homme, elle avait regardé dans le bureau qui lui était réservé, les vestiaires puis elle avait entendu du bruit dans les douches. Ouvrant la porte, elle s'apprêtait à se déshabiller à son tour mais ce qu'elle vit la stoppa net.

- Ron, avait-elle murmurer.

Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu, trop absorbé par le corps de la jeune Greengrass autour de ses hanches. Alors que cette dernière soufflait bruyamment son désir pendant qu'il rentrait en elle, elle l'avait vu. Le cri qu'elle avait émis alerta Ronald mais il était trop tard.

Drago se souvenait très bien comment cela avait commencé. Il déambulait dans les couloirs, pensant à cette petite Granger qui l'avait ridiculisée en le battant en potions. Cette jeune fille impure et insolente si…attirante. Alors qu'il pestait contre cet idiot de gryffondor qu'elle avait choisi pour petit ami, il l'avait vu errer et se diriger vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Alors qu'elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage, elle avait essayé de ne plus penser à ce qu'elle avait vu. Comment Ron avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Ils étaient censés s'aimer, se respecter et ne pas coucher avec cette garce de serpentard ! Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il, et les autres étaient-ils au courant ? Au fond était-elle vu comme la pauvre petite fille abandonnée par ceux qu'elle aime ?

- Tiens, tiens Granger.

- Malefoy…

Ravalant ses larmes, elle était restée tétanisée, face au lavabo auquel elle s'était accroché.

- Ton Weasley n'est pas avec toi.

Hochant négativement la tête, elle avait senti ses sanglots revenir. Se passant une main sur la joue, elle s'était retourné lentement jusqu'à se plonger dans ses yeux glacés.

- Granger ? avait-il dit en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je sais, je suis pitoyable c'est cela ? Tu peux le dire, pour une fois tes propos seront fondés.

Elle s'était attendue à une attaque de sa part, une réplique acerbe, une pique bien placée, mais au lieu de cela il avait attrapé ses hanches pour venir la bloquer contre lui.

- Mais que fais-tu ?

- J'essaie d'être gentil Granger.

Plaçant ses petites mains sur son torse musclé, elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait paru étonnée devant ce regard dénué de chaleur.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Il l'avait alors amenée sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres et avait chassé les larmes de son visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Cela…

- Ne me regarde pas ? avait-il répondu mauvais.

- Non, ne t'intéresse sûrement pas.

- Si je te pose la question, c'est peut-être parce que cela m'intéresse non ?

- Je voulais voir Ron.

Serrant les dents, il n'avait rien dit mais elle avait senti qu'il n'appréciait pas cela.

- Il s'entraîne depuis des semaines dans l'espoir de te battre, de vous battre.

- L'espoir fait vivre, avait-il répondu avec ce petit sourire malfoyien qui avait toujours plu à la jeune gryffondor.

- Et ce soir, il devait s'entraîner.

- Et ensuite ?

- Lorsque je suis venue le chercher, il était dans les douches…Avec une autre.

Sentant les larmes glisser de nouveau sur ses joues, elle s'était recroquevillée en espérant disparaître. Paraissant si faible, innocente, Malefoy avait passé ses bras puissants et réconfortants autour du petit corps.

- Ce mec ne te mérite pas lui avait-il soufflé à l'oreille.

Ne répondant pas, elle avait laissé les larmes couler avant de céder à l'envie de se coller à lui. Sa joue sur son torse ferme, les effluves masculines l'envahissant, elle s'était laissé doucement aller contre son ennemi.

- Greengrass le voulait depuis longtemps, et ce que cette fille veut, elle l'a.

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

- Elle m'en parle régulièrement.

- Mais pourquoi lui, pourquoi Ron ?

- Ami de Potter, et ton…ex ?

- Et toi alors ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, elle a tout ce qu'elle désire non ?

- Elle m'a eu, une nuit seulement.

Contemplant tout deux la lune qui leur faisait face, elle avait senti que ses bras se resserraient un peu plus autour d'elle.

Alors que leur étreinte s'était poursuivie avec tendresse des voix s'étaient fait entendre dans le couloir.

- Ron doit me chercher.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener avec moi.

- Où ça ?

- La Salle sur Demande.

- Et Ron…

- Il ne te trouvera pas, je te le promets.

Elle avait alors hoché la tête et le cœur de l'aristocrate avait définitivement chaviré. L'entraînant dans les couloirs comme deux amoureux transits, ils étaient finalement arrivés dans la salle sur demande au 7ème étage. Aucun doute que Malefoy avait du goût. La salle avait prit l'apparence d'une chambre ancienne, avant des murs en pierre brutes, des meubles en bois massif et un lit couvert de peaux.

- Cela te plait, lui avait-il murmurer en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Oui.

- Cet idiot ne sait pas ce qu'il a laissé filer.

- Il ne faut pas être méchant.

- Parce qu'il a été gentil ?

- Ce n'est pas ça.

S'asseyant sur le lit, elle contempla la salle encore une fois avant de lui faire signe de venir à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi as-tu décider d'être gentil ?

- Je ne sais pas, avait-il menti.

- Est-ce que je peux être gentille à mon tour ?

Amusé, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle entendait par la jusqu'à ce qu'elle rapproche son visage à quelques centimètre du sien.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il avait caressé délicatement sa joue et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Passant ses mains dans ses boucles qu'il aimait tant, il avait approfondi le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la jeune fille defaillir.

Se détachement lentement de lui, elle avait gardé les yeux fermés et passé une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Personne ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça, lui avait-elle soufflé.

Son orgueil regonflé, il l'avait couchée sur le lit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Passant son corps entre ses cuisses, il avait senti alors les mains de la jeune fille sur sa nuque.

- Malefoy…

- Non ma petite princesse, appelle-moi Drago.

Appréciant le contact de sa peau nu sur ses doigts, il avait monté ses mains sur ses cuisses jusqu'à les glisser sous sa jupe.

- Je peux ?

Hochant de nouveau la tête, elle en avait profité pour capturer ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec tendresse. Se redressant, il avait enlevé sa chemise, exposant alors son corps musclé à la vue de la jeune avait alors caressé ses musles fermes et parfaits puis, enlevant sa chemise à son tour, elle l'avait alors mis au défit en lui affichant son corps.

- Drago…

L'entendre gémir ainsi avait provoqué chez le jeune homme une tension sexuelle qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer. Il l'avait alors plaqué contre le lit et l'avait entièrement déshabillée. Afin d'équilibré les choses, elle avait libéré ses mains pour avoir à son tour le loisir de profiter du corps de son amant.

- Petite Hermione… Je crois que nous nous engageons dans un chemin sans retour.

- Drago, tu sais que…

- Oui ?

- Cette conversation n'est peut-être pas très bien placée.

- Non, vas-y. S'il te plait.

- J'ai toujours fantasmé sur un moment comme celui-ci, même si on se détestait tu restais un homme…

- Et toi une femme…

- J'ai toujours trouvé tes yeux magnifiques, lui avait-elle avoué alors que leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre bougeaient avec harmonie.

- J'aime tes boucles.

Se collant plus étroitement à lui, elle l'avait embrassé avant de glisser ses jambes jusqu'aux hanches du serpentard.

- Je te veux Hermione, maintenant.

- Drago, j'en ai aussi envi si tu savais.

Embrassant son cou, sa clavicule, il avait alors introduit deux doigts en elle. Gémissant, elle s'était accroché à lui et avait voulu l'embrasser mais il avait été plus rapide et glissé sa langue entre ses lèvres. Caressant ses hanches, il lui avait écarté un peu plus les cuisses et s'était placé correctement au dessus d'elle.

- Laisse moi faire ma chérie.

Poussant en elle, il avait gémi de plaisir avant d'entamer un lent va et vient. A son tour, la jeune fille avait bougé son corps avec le sien puis s'était laissé faire. Pour Drago Maleofy cela avait été l'expérience la plus orgasmique qu'il ait connu mais il n'avait été pas satisfait tout de suite. Il avait toujours été un dominant et cette jeune princesse le contrôlait par ses regards, ses sourires, son corps.

Il l'avait alors attrapé plus fermement par les hanches et avait accéléré ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent entendre le lit grincé sous les coups du blond. Sentant la chaleur de cette femme, il avait cru défaillir plus d'une fois.

- Hermione…

- Oh, Drago…

Allant toujours de plus en plus vite, il avait senti la jeune fille se resserrait autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle accroche de ses petits poings les draps de soie et jouisse alors violemment en elle, il jouit à son tour en s'étalant de tout son long contre son petit corps.

Couchés côte à côte, reprenant leur souffle, ils n'avaient pas osé avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait tenté de lui ouvrir son cœur mais les mots étaient restés bloqués, comme si ce n'était pas normal. Il l'avait regardé, attendant un signe, mais elle n'avait rien fait.

- C'était…

- Oui, avait-il demandé.

- Nouveau.

- Comment cela ?

- Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour comme ça.

- Content que cela t'ait plu.

Puis ils avaient remarqué l'heure tardive, ils s'étaient rhabillés et c'était promis d'en reparler. Cela n'arriva jamais.

En effet, il avait fallu qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle près de cinq ans plus tard pensa Hermione en se retournant une fois encore dans son lit. Drago et elle n'avaient jamais oublié cette nuit, et même si leurs amis n'avaient jamais été au courant, tous savaient qu'elle les avait changé à jamais.

Hermione avait aimé cet homme, elle le savait. Mais aimait-elle toujours l'homme qu'était devenu Drago Malefoy ? Aimait-elle toujours l'homme qui l'avait tant blessé ? En sortant de cette chambre cette nuit-là, elle avait pensé pouvoir l'oublier. Hermione rigola toute dans sa chambre, si seulement elle avait su que 9 mois plus tard elle accoucherait de l'héritier Malefoy.


	6. Tout ce que je voulais

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Drago Malefoy s'étira dans son lit king-size et regarda son réveil. 7H00. Granger devait sûrement être dans sa salle de bain, habillé ? Surpris par ses pensées, il secoua la tête avant de se redresser. Il avait eu du mal à dormir, les souvenirs enfouis avaient refait surface avec violence et lorsqu'il avait enfin pu s'endormir correctement, ses rêves avaient pris le relais. Habillé d'un costume élégant, il descendit tout de même prendre un thé au petit salon.

- Bonjour mère.

- Drago, mon chéri. Tu es rentré tard hier soir, des problèmes ?

- Aucun.

S'asseyant face à elle, il ne sut quoi lui dire et sirota sa tasse en silence. Soupirant, Narcissa Malefoy posa son journal et le regarda fixement, un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'y a-t-il mère?

- Ne me prends pas pour la dernière des trolls, veux-tu.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle explicitement en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Hésitant, il posa doucement sa tasse et croisa les doigts.

- Je suis allée la voir.

- Après le travail ?

- Oui. Elle n'était pas seule.

- Mon pauvre chéri….Je sais que ça doit être dur mais…

- Non mère, la coupa-t-il, pas dans ce sens.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle a…un enfant.

- Oh. Et le père ?

- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est Ronald Weasley qui serait le père de cet enfant.

- Et il est …?

- Mort.

- Voilà déjà un problème de résolu.

- Mère !

- Quoi ? Je reste optimiste pour toi mon chéri. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore, et que cela n'a jamais cessé depuis tes dix-sept ans.

- J'y ai repensé toute la nuit. Si j'avais su, à cette époque, j'aurais fait de notre seule nuit d'amour la plus merveilleuse de toutes.

- Ne vis pas dans le passé mon chéri, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien.

- Peut-être. Il faut que j'aille travailler, à plus tard mère.

- Bonne journée.

Lorsque Hermione arriva au travail ca matin-là, elle eut du mal à savoir à quel étage elle était censée s'arrêter. Elle avait affreusement mal dormi et elle allait avoir besoin de se motiver.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Salut Cormac.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Je dirais que oui.

- Ah bon ?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas vu Ethan depuis longtemps, j'espérais passer un peu de temps avec lui.

- Et tu ne peux pas décaler ?

Surprise, ele haussa les sourcils avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de gagner rapidement son bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle était confortablement installée à son bureau, elle remarqua que son patron était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son cœur loupa un battement, mon dieu qu'il était beau. Surprise par ses propres pensées, elle murmura un vague bonjour avant de détourner les yeux. Constatant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle releva de nouveau les yeux et croisa son regard gris. Magnifique.

- Mademoiselle.

- Monsieur.

- Laissez-moi vous dire que….

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes charmante d'arriver à une heure aussi…tôt.

Filant dans son bureau sous le regard étonné d'Hermione, il s'affala dans son fauteuil avant de se frapper la tête dans le creux de la main. « vous êtes charmante d'arriver à une heure aussi tôt ! » Qu'est ce qu'il était con oui ! Soupirant un grand coup, il se redressa et attrapa un dossier.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle finissait de rédiger une explication complexe, Hermione entendit son patron l'appeler.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec vous ce soir.

- Quelque chose dans mon travail vous déplait-il ?

- Oui, enfin non, j'aimerais juste parler avec vous. Simplement.

Hochant timidement la tête, elle se demanda alors s'il commençait à ressentir la passion qu'elle avait senti la veille. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait juste parler du travail. Ressortant en silence, elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait une course à faire pour Pansy.

- Monsieur ?

- Avez-vous besoin de moi ce midi ?

- Non, je ne pense pas pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller…faire une course pour une amie. J'en profiterais pour commander les fleurs pour la soirée.

- La soirée ?

- Oui dans deux semaines monsieur, la soirée de fiançailles.

- Bien, vous pourrez y aller.

- Merci.

Travaillant jusqu'à 12H40, Hermione finit par se lever et se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers la porte en attrapant son manteau. Puis, se ravisant, elle alla à la porte ouverte de son patron.

- Je reviendrai d'ici 20 minutes monsieur.

- Prenez votre temps, rien ne presse.

- Merci, lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie du ministère, elle transplana directement dans un quartier tranquille de Londres moldu. Passant par la pharmacie, elle acheta quelques tests de grossesse et en profita pour prendre quelques sucettes sucrés pour Ethan. Alors qu'elle sortait, un homme sur le trottoir d'en face la regardait fixement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle allait le héler lorsqu'un enfant, sans parent apparent, s'engagea sur la voie rapide. Lâchant tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle se précipita pour le récupérer in extremis avant qu'une voiture ne les frôle tous deux à grande vitesse.

- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle cherchait l'homme mystérieux du regard, une femme pleine d'inquiétude se dirigeait vers elle.

- Oh merci Mademoiselle, merci mille fois.

Toujours absorbée par sa recherche, elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, puis voyant que l'homme avait visiblement disparu elle se résigna à se tourner vers la femme.

- Ce n'est rien madame, mais pensez à surveiller vos enfants.

- Oui, bien sur, je n'ai détourné les yeux qu'un instant et…

- Heureusement, rien ne lui ai arrivé mais faites attention, répondit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux blond du petit garçon.

Ramassant ses achats, elle se dirigea alors vers une petite épicerie fine et y acheta de quoi déjeuner. Bon pensa-t-elle, les tests c'est fait, manger, c'est fait il ne reste plus que les fleurs. Tout en transplanant, Hermione pensa à ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui puis passa dans les rues parallèles au chemin de Traverse, il y aurait sûrement un bon fleuriste dans le coin, se dit-elle en marchant doucement. Au fond d'elle, Hermione se demandait ce que Pansy devait ressentir en ce moment même, de la peur ? de l'envie ? Elle ne saurait quoi dire, elle-même avait eu peur mais cela ne s'était pas du tout passé dans le même contexte, elle était jeune et surtout seule.

Pendant ce temps, Drago passait en revue les dossiers de la journée, au moins il serait occupé pensa-t-il. Son obsession avait lentement repris et il ne savait comment réagir. Lui en voulait-elle toujours ? Il était jeune à l'époque, et il pensait que tout lui était du mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé. Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec toutes ces petites pimbêches comme si c'était hier, si seulement il avait su qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Allez Drago, dis nous !

- On a bien vu qu'elle te regardait au dîner.

- Non, mais franchement vous m'imaginez, moi, avec Granger ? Mais vous êtes folles avait-il répondu en faisant une grimace.

- On sait très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose après qu'elle ait vu son copain avec Daphnée.

- Oui vous avez raison, elle m'a supplié leur avait-il répondu avec un sourire Malefoyien. Mais on va dire qu'elle n'était pas très…Dynamique.

Les rires s'étaient accentués alors qu'il continuait sa tirade.

- Presque aussi bien qu'avec McGo à mon avis, c'est fou comme on s'ennuie avec les gryffondors alors vous imaginez au lit ?!

Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser, jamais. La situation les avait dépassés, ils avaient commis une erreur. Et pourtant quelle délicieuse et douce erreur….

Lorsqu'elle était revenu au travail, un employé lui avait dit que Monsieur Malefoy avait eu une affaire en ville et qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Pas de Malefoy, pas de discussion pensa-t-elle. Travaillant le reste de la journée, elle finit tout le travail en retard jusqu'à finalement attraper son manteau et rentrer chez contre elle son petit garçon, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de le reposer à terre.

- A-t-il été sage aujourd'hui Anne ?

- Oui, très lui répondit-elle alors que Ethan hochait la tête avec un sourire angélique.

- Alors je suppose que je peux te donner cela mon ange ? lui demanda-t-elle avec malice en sortant les sucettes de son sac.

Le sourire qu'elle reçut en retour était inestimable et elle lui donna ses friandises.

- Pas avant manger mon chéri, promis ?

- Oui , maman.

- Bien, Anne je vous raccompagne ?

- Merci Madame.

Refermant la porte derrière la nourrice, elle se dirigea à la cuisine pour préparer leur repas.

- Alors Ethan, qu'as-tu fait à l'école aujourd'hui ?

- De la peinture magique.

- Ah oui, et qu'est ce que tu as peint ?

- Papa.

S'arrêtant net d'éplucher les pommes de terre, elle se tourna vers lui. S'accroupissant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Papa ?

- Oui, papa.

- Et comment est-il papa ?

- Il est grand, pour nous protéger.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Il est fort.

- Et ?

- Il nous aime.

- Tu en as fait une définition parfaite mon chéri.

- Oui….On mange quand maman ?

- Dans 20 minutes. Devines ce que maman a acheté.

- Une citrouille ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Euh…Non, mais promis cette semaine j'irai en acheter une.

- Une petite citrouille ?

- Non plus, aller devines. C'est sucré.

- Des éclairs au chocolat ? murmura-t-il alors, un sourire aux lèvres révélant toutes ses petites dents.

- Gagné mon chou.

Alors qu'il était parti jouer dans sa chambre, elle avait mis la table, préparer la soupe et s'apprêter à se verser une tasse de thé lorsque quelqu'un tapa énergiquement à la porte.

- J'arrive.

Ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva face à une Pansy qui faisait la grimace en tapant du pied.

- Pansy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi !

- Rentre je t'en pris réussit-elle à placer alors que la jeune femme rentrait d'un pas énergique dans l'appartement.

- J'ai vu Drago aujourd'hui.

- Oui, et ?

- Il est complètement amorphe oui !

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant il m'a semblé entendre que vous aviez eu une petite discussion tous les deux.

- Mais, tu voulais qu'on ait cette conversation !

- Oui, je voulais que vous vous expliquiez, pas que tu lui brises le cœur !

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincue.

- Mais je te jures, on a juste parlé de…

- De ?

- De cette nuit.

- Oh je vois.

- Et de Ron.

- Tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais !

- Mais, le sujet est venu tout seul.

- Ouais, assez seul pour que tu lui lâches que tu étais sa fiançée.

- Mais c'était la stricte vérité.

Se plongeant toutes les deux dans un silence lourd, elles s'assirent chacune dans un fauteuil.

- Il y a quelque chose qui l'a blessé, bien plus que cela.

Restant silencieuse, Hermione poussa un soupir avant de se redresser.

- Je…

Mais elle fut couper par l'arrivé d'Ethan en courant dans le salon.

- Maman, mon ours a perdu un œil articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Voyant Pansy ouvrir grand la bouche jusqu'en s'en décrocher la machoire, elle attrapa son petit garçon dans les bras avant de sécher ses larmes d'une main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, maman va réparer ça.

Saisissant sa baguette, elle lança un simple reparo et le petit garçon sourit à pleines dents.

- Maintenant va te laver les mains, nous allons passer à table.

Reposant Ethan, elle se dirigea à reculons vers le salon, s'attendant à trouver Pansy plus furieuse qu'avant.

- Tout s'explique maintenant.

- Plus ou moins.

- Alors c'est ça ton erreur….Ou plutôt, votre erreur.

- Pansy, parle moins fort s'il te plait, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Ethan s'imagine qu'il est un enfant non désiré.

- Mais…Je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Quand ? Tu n'étais pas enceinte à Poudlard et il a quoi, quatre ans ?

- Quatre et demie.

- Alors ?

- Cela ne se voyait pas tant que ça, je faisais attention. Et puis il a été conçu au mois d'avril…

- Exactement quand toi et Drago avaient couchés ensemble la coupa-t-elle.

- J'étais aussi avec Ron je te rappelle.

- Drago est au courant ?

- Oui, il l'a vu hier.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Il n'a pas posé de question ?

- Non, je lui ai dit la stricte vérité. C'est Ron le père.

Feignant de rire, Pansy posa sa hanche contre une des chaises.

- Laisse moi rire, avec cette peau pale et ses yeux gris, ce n'est sûrement pas le rejeton de Weasley.

Ne répondant rien, Hermione coupa le gaz sous la marmite et la posa sur la table.

- Attend, ne me dit pas qu'il a gobé ça quand même.

- Si. Il n'a pas eu le temps de l'examiner en détail.

- J'y crois pas, quel idiot !

- Tu restes manger avec nous ?

- Moi ? Tu veux dire que tu m'invites ?

- Oui répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire, mais on parlera de ça après manger.

- Bien.

S'asseyant toutes deux, elles attendirent qu'Ethan grimpe sur sa chaise pour commencer à manger. Le repas se déroula en silence, et Hermione se demanda si Pansy allait tout raconter à Malefoy, non pas Malefoy Hermione, c'est Drago…

Après le repas et alors qu'Hermione permettait à son fils de veiller un peu plus tard en allant jouer dans sa chambre, Pansy s'assit sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle revienne pour la bombarder de questions.

- Tu ne nies donc pas que c'est Drago le père.

- Je sais que c'est…Drago. Mais à l'époque, il m'avait quitté et j'étais seule, terriblement seule. Alors quand Ron a proposé qu'on se marrie et qu'il m'a promis qu'il s'occuperait de l'enfant que je portais comme du sien…

- Weasley savait que l'enfant était un Malefoy ?

- Oui, je lui avais dit.

- Et bien, il devait sacrément être amoureux de toi.

- Oui… Mais avant qu'Ethan arrive, Ronald était déjà parti, répondit-elle en chassant une larme de sa joue.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est du passé maintenant.

- Et tes parents ?

- Je ne préfère pas en parler.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'ils sont croyants et que chez nous, une jeune fille enceinte et non marriée n'a pas sa place dans la maison familiale.

- Je connais un peu ça, oui. Cela a du être dur.

- Un peu, j'avais toujours cet appartement.

- Mais dis moi, tes amis savent que cet enfant est de Drago ?

- Non.

- Ils pensent vraiment qu'il est de Weasley ?

- Non plus, ils ne posent pas de questions, on va dire.

- Oh. Et est-ce pour cela que tu as été hospitalisé ?

- En parti.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- J'ai peur de te faire peur Pansy.

Ne comprenant pas, Pansy fronça les sourcils alors qu'Hermione lui tendait un sac.

- Tes tests.

- Mon dieu, j'avais complètement oublié ! Merci beaucoup Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien.

Les posant dans son sac, elle se replaça en face d'Hermione et lui prit la main.

- Non, tu ne m'effrayeras pas, allez dis moi.

- Tu l'auras voulu. Alors voilà, j'étais pratiquement arrivée à terme, et j'étais seule.

- Et Potter ?

- En voyage avec Ginny. J'ai commencé à avoir des contractions en pleine nuit, mais je n'arrivais pas à me lever, j'avais si mal…

Fermant les yeux, Hermione se remémora lentement cette nuit de cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu.

- J'ai commencé à paniquer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'avais si peur pour le bébé… J'y avais longuement réfléchi, je voulais ce bébé parce qu'il était une part de moi, une part de lui…Cela serait mon bonheur et je refusais de le perdre. Cependant les heures passaient et je craignais de devoir accouché seule. Heureusement la concierge du bas, ne m'ayant pas entendu descendre à 7h du matin, l'heure à laquelle j'allais chercher le journal, est venue me voir. Elle a appelé Sainte-Mangouste et j'ai pu accouché la-bas.

- Tu as accouché toute seule ?

- Tu veux dire sans personne pour me soutenir ? Sans personne pour me tenir la main ? demanda-t-il en réprimant un sanglot. Oui.

Se levant, Pansy alla la prendre dans ses bras et commença à la bercer lentement.

- C'est pour ça que je le deteste autant Pansy, il aurait du être la ! C'était aussi son fils ! Je voulais qu'il soit juste avec moi…C'est tout ce que je voulais.

Séchant ses larmes, Hermione alla coucher son fils sans un bruit puis revint dans le salon. Pansy avait son sac à la main, son manteau sur le dos.

- Je repasserais demain.

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Pansy.


	7. Un cadeau pour tous

Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, ils étaient en guerre. Hermione tentait tant bien que d'éviter les sortilèges, se couchant sur le sol dès qu'une explosion éclatée.

- Vite Hermione cache-toi ! avait-elle entendu hurler Ron.

Se glissant derrière une colonne, elle avait surpris les mangemorts qui arrivaient et les avaient assommés contre un mur en pierre.

Ne voyant pas Harry, elle était partie à sa recherche, traquant par la même occasion les esclaves de Voldemort qui pourchassaient des innocents.

- Harry ! avait-elle appelé.

- Attention !

L'attrapant par le bras, il l'avait collé contre un mur alors qu'un le sortilège de la mort fonçait sur elle.

- Mon dieu Harry, tu es blessé ? avait-elle demandé en voyant son bras ensanglanté.

- Ce n'est rien. Écoute Hermione, des mangemorts ont capturé des deuxièmes années, couloir nord au troisième étage, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Je m'en occupe.

Arrivant en courant dans le couloir, elle avait repris son souffle en se reculant dans un coin, près d'une tapisserie des serdaigle.

- Quand je pense que ces idiots pensaient pouvoir fuir, entendit-elle Blaise Zabini rire.

- Oui, mais ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, Malefoy.

- On n'a pas assez de sang de bourbe, je pense, je vais en chercher d'autre.

- À ta guise Zab, mais presse toi.

- Ok.

Se reculant encore plus dans l'ombre, elle avait vu le mangemort passer et s'était mise à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Malefoy était-il seul à présent ? Elle allait le vérifier.

- Alors, Malefoy, tu n'as que ça à faire ?

Elle s'était arrêtée à deux mètres du petit groupe qu'avait formé les mangemorts, les élèves étaient couverts de sang et certains ne se réveilleraient sûrement jamais. Avalant avec difficulté, elle avait planté son regard dans le sien.

- Granger, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Ferme-la ! Non mais est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Hum…Je dirais que oui lui avait-il répondu avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu ne vaux rien dans ce cas, à part peut-être…

- Oui ? l'avait-il défié.

- Un monstre ! avait-elle crier.

Partant dans un rire démoniaque, il s'était approché d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur du fond.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Pourquoi les as-tu tué ? Ce n'était que des enfants !

- Parce qu'ils étaient impurs, Hermione.

Elle avait soudain frissonné en entendant son prénom.

- Tout comme toi.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Je ne sais pas, un défi me ferrait plaisir.

- Tu peux rêver.

Entendant des pas derrière elle, elle avait modifié son angle d'attaque et touché Théodore Nott en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser contre un mur. Puis, elle était revenue à sa position de départ, menaçant toujours Malefoy.

- Tu vas me le payer sale sang de bourbe !

Plongeant à terre, elle avait senti une douleur profonde dans le dos avant de sombrer.

Se réveillant brusquement, Hermione se redressa et chercha à tâtons la lampe de chevet. Reprenant son souffle, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda l'heure. 5h50. Se levant péniblement, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et sentit l'air frais sur son corps, le ciel était nuageux et une brise fraîche lui annonça l'arrivé de la neige. Allant dans la cuisine, elle mit de l'eau à chauffer et sortit la boite de son thé préféré. Humant le parfum de miel et d'amandes qui se dégagea du pot lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle sourit avant d'en verser au fond de sa théière. Une heure plus tard, elle portait un tailleur crème, de beaux escarpins caramel et s'était fait un chignon impeccable.

- Bonjour maman entendit-elle alors qu'elle feuilletait son journal au comptoir de la cuisine tout en buvant sa tasse de thé.

- Bonjour mon ange, déjà levé ?

- Oui.

- Un chocolat chaud ?

- Non.

- Un jus d'orange alors ?

- Non, j'attends tata Ginny.

- Mais elle n'arrive que dans une heure.

- Alors je vais faire dodo.

- Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit maman.

Rigolant toute seule, elle posa sa tasse terminée dans l'évier et se remis à sa lecture. Bien vite, ses pensées retournèrent vers le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé mais elle avait cessé de faire des cauchemars depuis deux ou trois ans maintenant, pourquoi ses rêves revenaient-ils maintenant ?

- Salut la compagnie s'exclama Ginny en entrant sans même frapper à la porte.

- Bonjour Ginny.

- Où est Ethan ?

- Parti se recoucher parce qu'il ne voulait que les biscuits de tata Ginny pour petit déjeuner.

- Soit pas jalouse Hermione, je t'apprendrais à les faire.

- Si seulement j'avais le temps tu veux dire.

- Plus ou moins, et ton travail ?

- Ca va.

Lui racontant la visite de Malefoy et sa conduite depuis, Ginny hochait la tête tout en se préparant une tasse de thé.

- Et toi à la boutique ?

- C'est calme.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai plusieurs choses à te commander.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, un tailleur, une paire de rideau et un cadeau spécial.

- Un cadeau spécial ?

- Oui, pour la soirée de fiançailles de Pansy.

- Super…

- Ginny ne fait pas la tête, reste professionnelle s'il te plait.

- Bien. Je m'occupe du tailleur et des rideaux d'abord.

- Tailleur comme d'habitude en lin si possible.

- J'ai encore un peu de lin crème.

- Ok, et les rideaux, ivoire en coton.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, il me faut le cadeau pour dans trois jours.

- C'est une blague ?

- Euh…non, faut que j'y aille. Salut Ginny.

- Ouais c'est ça, tu ne payes rien pour attendre toi hein !

Arrivant un peu en avance, Hermione s'installa à son bureau et commença à taper plusieurs missives pour les départements du ministère.

« Par ordre de l'article 3T4, il est demandé aux effectifs…. »

« En raison d'une future crise, le plan d'action 985TR doit être mis en place à partir de…. »

Qui pouvait bien inventer des noms pareils ? se demanda Hermione au bout de la sixième missive. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se concentrait sur les pattes de mouches du stagiaire lorsque Drago Malefoy arrive.

- Mademoiselle.

- Monsieur.

- Venez je vous prie.

Marchant derrière lui, elle s'arrêta face à son bureau et se demanda si elle devait s'asseoir pour parler avec lui.

- Bien, dit-il en s'asseyant, pour commencer la soirée de fiançailles est dans trois jours.

- Oui monsieur, le bouquet que j'ai commandé arrivera à votre bureau en fin d'après-midi et le pressing a envoyé une note, elle est dans le dossier privé ainsi que la facture du fleuriste.

- Qu'avez-vous choisi ?

- Des roses, blanches monsieur.

- Bien. Vous pourrez prendre votre fin de journée.

- Merci monsieur.

- Ensuite, j'ai vu les missives sur votre bureau, je veux les voir avant que vous ne les envoysez.

- D'accord.

- Et pour finir, je veux que vous alliez voir le bureau des aurors pour leur donner les dossiers que vous avez finalisés.

- Dois-je vous les montrer avant ?

- Non, pas besoin. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle entendit Drago l'appelait.

- Encore une chose, n'ayant pas été là mardi dernier, nous n'avons pas pu avoir notre discussion, j'espère pouvoir l'avoir avec vous bientôt.

- Je reste à votre disposition monsieur.

Ayant des pensées fortes peu catholiques à cet instant, le fils Malefoy hocha la tête en silence avant de prendre un dossier et de le feuilleter.

Hermione aimait les journées froides d'hiver, les vitres étaient couvertes de givres alors qu'elle buvait une tasse de thé bien chaude. Il faudrait qu'elle aille acheter des vêtements chauds pour Ethan pensa-t-elle.

- A quoi penses-tu ma douce ?`

- Cormac, ne m'appelle pas comme cela s'il te plait.

- Si tu veux, alors ?

- J'aime quand il fait froid comme cela. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je dois parler à monsieur Malefoy.

- Tu as rendez-vous ?

- Non, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais arranger ça.

- Et bien en fait non, il veut que tous ses rendez-vous soient programmés la veille alors revient demain et je te trouverais une infime place dans sa journée.

- Tu es un ange.

- Si tu le dis, au revoir Cormac.

Bientôt la fin de la journée approcha et Hermione finissait son travail lorsqu'elle vit Pansy arriver dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Pansy.

- Salut Pansy, dit Drago qui était sorti de son bureau en entendant son amie arriver.

- Dray !

Se jetant dans ses bras, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Hermione tu viendras ?

- Où ça ?

- Au restaurant dans trois jours, Blaise et moi ont fête nos cinq ans ensemble et on a invité tous nos amis, allez dis oui.

- Et bien je ne sais pas…Le vendredi soir c'est toujours un moment où on range…

- Mais non la coupa-t-elle, pas de problème pour ça hein Dray ?

- Je dirais que c'est possible…

- Parfait ! En attendant je n'ai rien à me mettre, il faut que tu m'accompagnes faire du shopping.

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Daphnée Greengrass ? lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Non, je veux toi ! Allez s'il te plait.

- C'était sincère, je n'ai pas le temps Pansy.

- Bon, intervient Drago, il est 17h, vous pouvez partir plus tôt.

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle se tourna vers Pansy qui affichait un grand sourire puis vers son patron.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Certain, allez-y avant que je change d'avis.

- Merci monsieur.

- Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que vous jouez mal tous les deux ! s'exclama Pansy puis attrapant le sac et le manteau d'Hermione, elle la poussa vers la sortie. A plus Dray !

Rigolant, il retourna à son bureau en laissant son esprit dériver vers Granger.

L'entraînant vers le chemin de Traverse huppé, Hermione voyait des vitrines plus belles les unes que les autres défiler devant elle.

- Attend, attend s'exclama Hermione. Laisse moi au moins mettre mon manteau.

- De toute façon, on est arrivé.

Relevant la tête, Hermione reconnu une enseigne de luxe en lettres gothiques verte. Les boiseries blanches, le portier, le tapis bordeaux suintaient l'argent.

- Ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai vu une robe magnifique.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé mais que fais-tu dans la vie ? lui demanda Hermione en entrant.

- Je suis chef d'entreprise, une ligne de décoration d'intérieur.

- Hors de prix j'imagine.

- Tout à fait lui répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de toucher quelques étoffes. Tout était magnifique, les pierres brillaient, le satin et la soie étaient doux, les rubans ornaient avec grâce les décolletés…

- Hermione, alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Pansy lui présentait une magnifique robe bustier marron qui allait merveilleusement bien avec ses goûts vestimentaires. La poitrine était couverte par une bande de cuir puis la robe partait en tulle délicat de la même teinte jusqu'au sol, le tout brodé par des motifs dorés.

- Magnifque Pansy, aucun doute on ne verra que toi.

- Exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Je la prends dit-elle fièrement en la donnant à une vendeuse. Bon et toi alors ?`

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne vas pas aller à ma soirée en tailleur rassure-moi.

- Non, pas de problème je ferrais un effort vestimentaire.

- Bien, tu as ce qu'il faut ou tu veux qu'on regarde ?

- Non, Pansy je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens que toi et Ethan a besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

- Ah oui le mignon bout de chou ! Je veux le même !

Rigolant, Hermione lui raconta son dernier exploit et lui montra le dessin que son petit garçon lui avait fait.

- Qu'est ce que s'est ?

- Papa.

- Je vois, il n'a jamais connu son père ?

- Non.

- Raison de plus pour que toi et Dray vous vous remettiez à baiser comme des lapins.

Retenant un gloussement, Hermione prit un air choqué devant les paroles de son amie.

- Mais enfin Pansy, quelles sont ses paroles ?

- Arrête on dirait ma mère, en attendant vous y pensez tous les deux, j'en suis sure.

- Peut-être, on va dire que c'était agréable…

- Il y a cinq ans Hermione, imagine aujourd'hui.

- Je ne préfère pas.

Retournant toutes les deux dans le froid, Pansy l'entraîna vers le meilleur magasin pour enfant qu'elle connaissait.

- Encore hors de prix j'imagine ?

- Mais non, allez entre.

Parcourant les rayons, Hermione trouva quelques écharpes et bonnets mais blanchit à la vue du prix.

- C'est trop mignon s'exclama Pansy en voyant une petite paire de botte.

- Pansy, c'est bien trop chère ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais non, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant les bonnets et écharpes des mains en continuant à s'exclamer sur leurs petites tailles.

- Pansy…

- Et ça ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant une petite parka rembourré et bien chaude.

- Laisse moi deviner, 300 gallions ?

- Euh…non, presque.

- Pansy, il va falloir rentrer de toute façon.

- Pas avant d'avoir payer ma chère.

En tant qu'habitué, Pansy avait déjà dégainé sa carte magique et avait payé l'intégralité de la pile de vêtements avant qu'Hermione puisse protester.

- Tu sais qu'il va me falloir des mois de payes pour te rembourser ?

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent Hermione mais je connais un moyen de me rembourser.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je veux voir ton nounours la dedans dit-elle en désignant le sac.

- Pas de problème rigola-t-elle, il adore défiler. On se demande de qui il tient ça d'ailleurs.

- Je crois avoir une petite idée.

Restant perplexe, Hermione regarda Pansy avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

- Non.

- Si, pire qu'une fille.

- Je ne savais pas que Drago…

- Je te jure, quand on était enfant il se changeait au moins trois fois par jour !

Ne pouvant se retenir, elles partirent toutes les deux dans un fou rire qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'appartement et qu'Hermione ouvre la porte.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Ginny, j'ai bien cru que tu t'étais perdue.

- Excuse moi, nous étions partis acheter des vêtements pour Ethan.

- Nous ?

Souriant à son amie d'enfance, Hermione lui présenta alors Pansy.

- Toujours aussi rousse plaisanta Pansy.

- Toujours aussi cru…Jolie, se retint tant bien que mal Ginny.

- Voulez-vous du thé ?

- Je ne pense pas rester.

- Bien sur que si Ginny tu vas rester. Installez-vous dans le canapé !

Embrassant et serrant son fils , Hermione le garda dans ses bras tout en faisant le thé.

- Et toi mon chou ?

- Non merci.

- Oh toi tu t'es gavé de biscuits toute la journée.

Détournant le regard, le garçon devint tout rouge.

- C'est dommage, j'avais acheté une citrouille.

Devant l'air étonné des filles, elle posa Ethan à terre et leur servit le thé.

- Il adore la citrouille, j'y peux rien.

Sortant du sac une multitude d'affaires, elle les enfila une à une à Ethan pour voir si les tailles correspondaient.

- Parfait !

Les cris de joie et satisfaction durèrent toute la soirée, au point que lorsque Ethan eut fini, il s'était trouver deux adoratrices pour le dorloter.

- Hermione où as-tu trouver tes rideaux ?

- Ah oui en parlant de ça, je n'ai même pas regardé.

Ginny avait parfaitement suivit ses instructions, ils étaient magnifiques.

- C'est Ginny qui me les a fait, d'ailleurs je te dois combien ?

- Plus tard, soupira la rousse en buvant le reste de sa tasse.

Se levant, Pansy admira la coupe puis toucha du bout des doigts le textile.

- Tu sais que j'aurais besoin de ça.

- Pardon ?

- Non pas toi Hermione.

Se tournant vers la rousse, elle attrapa son sac au passage et sortit une de ses cartes de visites.

- Honey compagny ? tu veux dire la Honey Compagny ?!

- Oui.

- C'est toi qui gère le marketing ?

- Non, c'est moi la patronne et j'adore ces rideaux.  
Regardant Ginny en souriant, Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser à la cuisine.

Les quelques jours passèrent, mais Hermione avait toujours en mémoire les merveilleux moments de cette soirée.

Elle travaillait depuis quelques heures lorsque Blaise Zabini arriva à la porte du bureau.

- Mademoiselle.

- Monsieur.

- Pourrais-je parler à monsieur Malefoy ?

- Je vais voir monsieur.

Se levant de son fauteuil, elle entrouvrit la porte de son patron, ayant au préalable frapper, et demanda si il était libre.

- Faites le entrer.

- Bien monsieur.

S'effaçant, elle laissa l'homme passer et prendre place dans un des fauteuils avant de refermer la porte et de se remettre au travail.

- Alors Blaise, nerveux ?

- Un peu, j'aurais vraiment l'air con si elle disait non. Au fait toujours aussi canon la Granger.

- Peut-être.

- Dray, je vois bien que tu n'as toujours pas quitté la porte des yeux.

- Pardon, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

- Tu es juste complètement obnubilé par cette fille, depuis des années d'ailleurs…

- Blaise…fit-il menaçant.

- Ok on en parle pas mais même te retrouver entre ses cuisses n'a rien fait, je ne vois qu'une solution.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, épouse la et fais lui des tas de gamins. Remarque vu la tension sexuelle qui persiste, ça devrait pas être dur !

- Mais de quoi…

- Ok tu veux pas, moi si tu veux ça ne me dérangerai pas d'y passer.

- Pas touche !

- Tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais.

- Tu n'aurais pas passé un peu trop avec Pansy ces derniers jours ?

- Même pas. Quoi que, elle a été là pile au moment où il le fallait.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il attrapa sa tasse de thé froide en attendant son explication.

- Ben oui, elle passe ses journées au boulot, ses soirées chez Granger et quand elle rentre, elle est tellement excitée que je file au lit.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé Blaise.

- Ouais…répondit-il avec un sourire pervers sur le visage.

- Bon, ce soir je dois venir vers quelle heure, histoire que tu ne paniques pas devant toute l'assemblée.

- Vers 19h.

- J'y serais. Granger aussi.

- Ah bon ?

- Pansy l'a invité.

- Ok alors j'ai repéré des toilettes à l'étage, des recoins dans les couloirs du bas…

- Blaise, je ne vais pas me faire Granger à ta fête de fiançailles.

- Cela serait pourtant le meilleur cadeau que tu pourrais nous faire et te faire.

- Bon allez sors d'ici, j'ai du boulot.

- Allez, on sait que tu la veux.

- Ah oui , mais tu es au courant qu'elle a un gamin de Weasley ?

- Peut-être.

- Hein ?

- Il est roux ?

- Euh, non répondit Drago en essayant de revoir l'image du petit garçon.

- Alors c'est pas dit qu'il soit de Weasley.

- Elle a dit que l'enfant était de lui.

- Et toi tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas Granger, et pourtant je crois que tu n'as jamais pu la quitter des yeux depuis notre première année à Poudlard.

- Ca Blaise, elle ne le sait pas et elle ne doit pas le savoir.

- C'est ce que tu dis mais ca d'aiderait sacrément.

- Fin de la discussion.

- Non.

- Sors où je ne viens pas ce soir.

- Ok, et n'oublie pas le transplanage ça existe, t'exhibe pas avec la petite lionne sur le sol de leur cuisine.

- Dégage ! répondit l'héritier Malefoy en balançant un dossier sur un Blaise hilare.


	8. La soirée de fiançailles

Serrant contre elle le cadeau qu'elle avait fait à Pansy, Hermione marchait rapidement vers le restaurant en maintenant sa cape contre elle. Une fois arrivée, Pansy l'accueillit avec un large sourire et appela un des serveurs pour qu'il lui prenne son manteau.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione.

- De quoi ?

- Les fleurs, je sais que c'est toi qui les a choisis et elles sont justes magnifiques.

- Contente que cela te plaise lui répondit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle donnait son sac et le cadeau pour qu'ils les mettent dans un coin.

Ayant promis de faire un effort vestimentaire, Hermione avait choisi une chemise en soie noire accompagné d'un pantalon en toile crème et, avec ses formes généreuses la où il le fallait, elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

- Hermione, mais dis moi c'est que tu risques de trouver plus d'un papa à Ethan.

- Pansy…Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Que tu crois, si tu penses que je vais te laisser partir sans que Dray t'ait fait ta fête avant, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Gloussant toutes les deux, elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le bar.

- Mademoiselle, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Une coupe s'il vous plait.

Buvant du bout des lèvres l'alcool millésimé, elle se tourna vers l'assemblée en espérant trouver un visage familier. Mais tu dérailles ma vieille, il n'y a que d'anciens serpentards ici, pensa-t-elle en reprenant un gorgée. Cependant, alors qu'elle regardait Pansy discuter avec une grande rousse, elle sentit un regard sur sa droite. Osant jeter un coup d'oeil, elle fut prise dans ses yeux d'un gris profond et eut un léger frisson. Peur ? Désir ? Ne savant sur quel pied danser, elle se dirigea finalement vers Blaise.

- Bonsoir, enfin re-bonsoir Monsieur Zabini.

- Granger, Mademoiselle ?

- Mademoiselle.

- Enfin peut-être bientôt madame.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, elle suivit son regard et fut de nouveau happée par son regard de glace.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Mais si Granger, décoince-toi un peu. Vous iriez super bien ensemble, bon j'avoue le manoir ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Qui a dit que j'aimais me battre ?

- Qui a dit que je parlais de bagarre ? lui répondit-il, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Hermione se hâta de regarder fixement une plante verte à l'autre bout de la salle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

- Et vous alors ?

- Nous, et bien Pans' a du refaire la déco cinq ou six fois…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle redevenait toute rouge, je veux dire la raison de notre venue ici.

- Ah ça…Et bien quand j'en aurais le courage.

- Et bien, bonne chance ! lui sourit-elle avant de se diriger vers le bar de nouveau.

Drago Malefoy n'arrivait à reprendre ses esprits : Hermione Granger venait d'entrer dans cette salle et il se sentait comme attirer vers elle par un aimant invisible. Magnifique. Sa chemise ne dévoilait rien, mais il connaissait ses formes, son pantalon la moulait comme il fallait, mais il imaginait avec plaisir ses jambes dénudées.

- Allo la terre, ici Blaise.

- Pardon, j'étais…occupé.

- A la mater, j'ai vu ça oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Mais c'est que tu la surveilles en plus !

- Fais pas l'idiot, et dis moi plutôt ce qu'elle t'a dit.

- Qu'elle voulait refaire la déco de ton manoir.

Se tournant vers son ami, Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de vider sa coupe.

- Mais non je blague, elle voulait me rassurer.

- Elle est pas très douée pour ça.

- Sais pas, j'ai commencé à lui parler de cul mais ça la tentait pas.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Quoi ?! J'accélère la possibilité de rejetons Malefoy, tes gamins remercieront tonton Blaisounet plus tard.

- C'est ça…Blaisounet ?

- C'est rien, c'est la pression qui fait ça.

Rigolant tous deux, ils se resservirent un verre avant de revenir parmi les invités.

- Et bien Blaise, je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sur que si tu peux, quand on veut on peut.

- Je serais toi, je n'affirmerais pas ça.

- Blaise ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

- Ok, mais…

- C'est pas possible, faut vraiment que je fasse tout.

Alors que les invités parlaient tranquillement, Drago attrapa une cuillère et la fit tintée contre son verre.

- Excusez-moi, un petit peu de silence s'il vous plait. Bien, si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui c'est pour célébrer les cinq années de vie commune de Blaise et Pansy.

Quelques applaudissements et cris parvinrent du groupe qu'Hermione aurait pu qualifier de « anciens serpentards et amis de quidditch »

- Nous nous connaissons tous depuis bien plus longtemps que cela mais nous n'aurions pas pu trouver mieux pour former le couple le plus idyllique, sympathique et fortement agaçant de toute l'histoire.

- N'importe quoi s'exclama Blaise en riant.

- Tu peux parler répondit Pansy en lui tirant la langue.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

L'assemblée eut un petit rire et Pansy alla se placer près d'Hermione.

- Nous avons été vos camarades, copains, amis, petit ami dans certains cas mais nous sommes tous ravis d'être ici avec vous ce soir. Vous formez un très joli couple tous les deux… Bien maintenant Pansy, je crois que pour une fois tu ne sais pas tout.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Et bien si nous sommes tous ici, ce n'est pas que pour vos cinq ans…Blaise ?

Le jeune homme souriait, mais ne semblait pas rassuré, respirant un grand coup il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Pansy et prit la parole.

- Pansy, la première fois que je t'ai vu, nous n'avions que cinq ans mais je savais que tu deviendrais la jolie petite femme que tu es aujourd'hui. La première fois que je t'ai remarqué dans cette masse féminine, je me suis demandée si je pourrais un jour t'aimer comme je t'aime aujourd'hui. Nous n'avions que seize ans, ton uniforme t'allait à ravir, tu écoutais le cours de potions , pour une fois ( petits rires de l'assemblée) et c'est là que j'ai su qu'un jour j'aurais à faire ce que je dois faire maintenant.

Sortant un écrin de sa poche, il s'arrêta à un mètre de sa future fiancée et posa un genou à terre.

- Mon dieu, souffla Pansy alors que Hermione lui souriait à pleine dents.

- Pansy Parkinson, je sais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toute ma vie, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme ?

Ouvrant l'écrin Cartier, il dévoila alors un bague de fiançailles des plus magnifiques. Une monture en platine et totalement recouverte de petits diamants laissait à l'apogée un diamant taille princesse des plus étincelants.

- Blaise…

Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux et affichait un sourire béat, puis encouragée par une main dans son dos pour avancer, elle lui caressa la joue.

- Oui Blaise, mille fois oui.

Se relevant, Blaise saisit alors sa fiancée par la taille et emprisonna ses lèvres sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

Après tant d'émotions, un repas les attendait. Hermione vit que les prénoms étaient indiqués sur des petits bouts de parchemins et elle chercha le sien du regard. Daphnée, Astoria, Théodore, Pansy, Blaise, Drago…Hermione. Revenant au parchemin précédent, elle respira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers leurs hôtes. Pansy l'avait fait exprès, elle le savait.

- Mademoiselle entendit-elle derrière elle alors qu'elle fusillait du regard les deux fiancés.

- Monsieur.

- Les fleurs que vous aviez choisies étaient magnifiques.

- Merci, je n'ai fait que suivre vos consignes.

S'asseyant tous deux dans un silence gêné, elle se tordait les mains alors que Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard de son décolleté.

- Où est votre fils ? demanda-t-il soudain en cherchant un moyen de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je…Je l'ai laissé chez des amis, il doit dormir tôt et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été très bien ici.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Quatre ans et demi.

Le sang de l'héritier Malefoy ne fit qu'un tour. Quatre ans et demi, Blaise avait raison et il était fort possible que le petit soit de lui.

- Vous avez une nourrice pour la journée ?

- Oui, et je jongle avec des amies.

- Savez-vous que le ministère a une garderie ?

- Oui, bien sur. Il y est resté trois heures.

- Comment cela ?

- Ethan a des pouvoirs développés pour son âge et il n'aime pas la compagnie d'autres enfants, il se replie très vite sur lui-même.

Hochant la tête, il vit ensuite Pansy arriver.

- Alors mes chéris, de quoi ça parle ?

- Du fils de Mademoiselle.

- Oh Ethan, il est trop mignon ! Si tu savais, c'est un vrai petit ange. Au fait où est-il Hermione ?

- Chez Ginny, Harry adore s'en occuper.

- D'ailleurs, tu as quelqu'un pour le garder lundi prochain ?

- Et bien, il y a la nourrice pourquoi ?

- J'ai un petit jour de congé et j'aurais voulu le garder, répondit Pansy avec malice.

- Pansy, pas de dépense de vêtements, pas de confiseries jusqu'à le rendre malade etc…

- Promis, allez dis oui !

- D'accord, mais je te préviens je pars à 7h de la maison.

- Pas de problème, ça va être super génial.

- Pansy qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, au fait Dray est-ce qu'elle t'a montré le beau dessin de son fils ?

Devenant toute pâle, Hermione regarda Pansy avec détresse mais celle-ci l'ignora et tendit le morceau de papier à son patron.

- Comment savais-tu que je l'aurais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Pansy Parkinson future Zabini.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda alors Drago.

- Son papa, répondit avec enthousiasme Pansy.

- Oh.

- Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais cela peut-être n'importe quoi, répondit Hermione en se concentrant sur le petit menu qu'elle avait en main.

- C'est réussi, fit Malefoy en tendant le dessin à Pansy.

- Que tu es mignon…

- Pansy, file.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

On leur resservit du champagne, et Hermione vit bien que Pansy ne s'autorisait qu'une minime gorgée lorsque l'on portait un toast. Arriva bientôt une entrée raffinée, Hermione se demanda ce que c'était et attrapa le menu : « Tartare de saint Jaques sur purée de pois »

Cela doit être bon pensa Hermione mais bientôt une toute autre pensée déclencha un signal d'alarme dans la tête de la jeune femme. Regarda par dessus son épaule, elle aperçut Pansy, sa fourchette à la main.

- Merde, s'exclama-t-elle tout bas.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Malefoy inquiet car ne l'ayant jamais entendu jurer.

- Oui, Pansy ne doit pas manger de ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Essayant d'attirer son attention, Hermione se résigna et alla à la chaise de son amie.

- Pansy.

- Oui Hermione demanda la jeune fiançée, la fourchette a mis parcours.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oh que oui.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva et suivit Hermione jusqu'au bar.

- Qu'est ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- Tes tests ?

- Quels tests…Ah oui.

- Alors ?

- Et c'est pour ça ?

- Pansy.

- Ils sont positifs, répondit la brune en plaçant une main sur son ventre plat.

- Bien, alors je t'annonce que l'entrée délicieuse, tu vas devoir attendre neuf mois pour la manger.

- Hein ?

- Pas de viande cru, ni de poisson cru. C'est la règle.

- C'est vrai ?

- Et oui, je voyais ta fourchette avancer et il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose.

Rigolant toutes deux, elles retournèrent à leur place sous le regard de Zabini et de Malefoy.

Mangeant en silence, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Dinait-elle avec son patron a qui elle devait un certain respect ou bien avec Drago Malefoy ? Arrivant au dessert, ils écoutèrent les plusieurs toasts des invités privilégiés et reprirent du champagne.

- Si ça continue, je vais jamais pouvoir rentrer chez moi murmura Hermione devant sa quatrième coupe.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde est dans le même état lui répondit Drago distraitement.

Se relevant avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle le pouvait, et alors que tous les autres allait vers la piste de danse, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour femme.

Alors qu'elle se rafraîchissait le visage, Hermione entendit que deux jeunes femmes entraient.

- Salut Granger.

Relevant la tête, elle vit le visage de Daphnée Greengrass et de sa sœur Astoria dans le reflet.

- Bonjour.

Alors qu'Astoria se dirigeait vers les toilettes, Daphnée vint se mettre à côté d'elle.

- Ca fait longtemps.

- Mais pas assez pour oublier ce que tu as fait.

- On était jeunes.

- Nous le sommes toujours, et je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela avec toi, répondit Hermione prestement en sortant des toilettes.

Allant à sa place, elle vit que les invités avaient commencé à danser mais elle n'en avait pas le cœur. Revoir cette fille après tant d'années lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Attrapant son sac, elle sortit le cadeau de Pansy puis sortit une photo d'Ethan. Si Ron n'avait pas fait ça, elle n'aurait pas ce mignon petit bout aujourd'hui, c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait admettre.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je dessoule pourquoi ?

- Tu as raison, je vais m'asseoir quelques minutes moi aussi.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le cadeau, c'est pour toi.

- Oh c'est trop gentil Hermione, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je sais pas, devine.

- Hum…Oh et puis zut.

Déchirant le paquet, elle attrapa le foulard en soie brodé et toucha du bout des doigts les initiales P.Z.

- Tu savais que Blaise…

- Et oui, un avantage de travailler pour Monsieur Malefoy.

- Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique.

- J'ai demandé à Ginny de le faire, j'étais sur d'avoir un résultat des plus parfaits.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup de talent. Tu sais que je lui ai commandé une vingtaine de paires de rideaux pour ma société, et puis aussi quelques tailleurs, quand elle m'a montré le tien j'ai craqué.

- Tu es folle Pansy.

- Mais non, au fait quand est-ce que tu laisses mon meilleur ami voir ce qu'il y a sous ce chemisier ?

- Pansy, tu es incorrigible.

- Tu rigoles, il essaie de voir à travers depuis que tu es entrée.

- N'importe quoi.

- Oh que si, de toute façon je vais lui demander de te raccompagner, tu as des sous-vêtements coordonnés ?

- Mais j'y crois pas ! C'est que tu as aussi prévu la position dans laquelle il devait me prendre? demanda-t-elle en rigolant sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Pas vraiment, même si j'ai quelques idées.

- Arrête ça, profite plutôt de ta soirée.

- Tu parles j'ai la nausée et je sens que Blaise va ronfler toute la nuit avec tout ce qu'il a bu.

Rigolant toutes les deux, elles ne virent pas les deux hommes approcher derrière elle.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

- C'est que tu deviens entreprenante ma parole, où est passée la Granger rat de bibliothèque.

- Oh, elle a pris sa retraite il y a un petit bout de temps.

- Dis donc Granger, essayerais-tu de me prendre ma fiancée ?

- Non Zabini, je suis hétéro à 100%.

- Tant mieux.

- Bon je vais rentrer Pansy, il faut que j'aille chercher Ethan tôt demain matin. Ginny et Harry travaillent, je ne veux pas les mettre en retard.

- Pas de problème, mais tu ne rentres pas seule.

- Pansy, je suis une grande fille et je sais rentrer chez moi.

- Tu ne sais pas qui rôde Hermione, je t'interdis de repartir toute seule !

- Bien, tu m'appelles un taxi ?

- Non, Dray ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien me faire plaisir pour ma soirée de fiançailles ?

- Oui ? dit-il hésitant, sentant venir le piège de la brune.

- Très bien, ramène cette jolie jeune femme chez elle.

- Quand elle sera prête à partir.

Blaise et Pansy se regardaient avec malice sous le regard noir de Drago alors qu'Hermione enfilait son manteau.

- N'oublie pas, sois de retour chez toi avant 7h si tu ne veux pas que ta mère l'apprenne glissa Blaise hilare.

- Et tu peux faire du bruit le petit n'est pas la, l'encouragea Pansy d'un sourire pervers.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux.

Après avoir promis à Pansy d'aller la voir, Hermione accompagné de Drago se dirigèrent vers la sortie alors que les fiancées se tapaient dans la main, fières d'eux.

L'air était glacial à cette heure de la nuit, et Hermione dut resserrer les pants de son manteau autour d'elle. Marchant dans le silence, ils ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter.

- Il fait si froid, murmura Hermione.

- Il neigera sûrement cette nuit.

- Ethan va être content…

Se stoppant soudain, il fronça les sourcils et attrapa la jeune femme pour la faire passer derrière lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Il a quelqu'un devant chez vous, il regarde votre fenêtre.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Et même certain, j'ai bien fait de vous raccompagner.

- Peut-être un voisin.

- Je ne crois pas, fit-il en sortant sa baguette.

S'approchant un peu plus, il lança un Lumos et la personne déguerpie.

- Est-il souvent là ?

- Non, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un à cette heure-ci.

- Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre porte.

- Si vous voulez.

Sortant ses clefs, elle jeta un cours d'œil dans le hall. Personne. Gravissant les escaliers, toujours accompagnée par Malefoy, elle alluma la petite lumière face à sa porte et la déverrouilla.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur.

Se rapprochant d'elle, Drago sentit son regard et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Alors qu'il se penchait sur ses lèvres, elle posa ses mains fines sur son torse.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vous assure, vous avez sûrement un peu trop bu.

- Non, je sais ce que je veux.

- C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit la première fois.

Se reculant pour mieux la voir, il afficha un air surpris.

- C'est une blague ?

- Bien sur que non, la première fois n'était qu'une erreur et vous l'avez dit vous même.

- Alors vous me chauffez toute la soirée et une fois arrivé…

- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela ! Maintenant arrêtez cela tout de suite et partez !

- Tu n'as pas changé au fond.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous…tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne te supporte pas.

- Tu mens…

- Tu me le paieras Granger.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Malefoy.

Ouvrant la porte, elle entra avant de verrouiller derrière elle. S'affaissant le long du mur, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes avant de se recroqueviller et finalement s'endormir.


	9. Touché, coulé

- Drago…Reste coucher mon ange.

- Hermione, il faut que j'aille travailler.

- Non, moi je veux que tu restes.

Posant ses mains sur son torse nu, elle le coucha sur leur lit et s'assit sur ses hanches. Il pouvait voir qu'elle sentait clairement son désir pour elle et Hermione ferma les yeux d'extase avant de lui lancer un sourire coquin. Détaillant son corps, il toucha du bout des doigts ses seins emprisonnés dans un morceau de dentelle puis glissa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu me rends fou…

- Pas encore.

Roulant doucement des hanches, elle se délecta du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui c'était si bon de voir cet homme la regarder comme cela, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait.

- Drago, fais-moi plaisir…Fais-moi des caresses, fais-moi gémir, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

L'attrapant par les cuisses, il inversa leur position pour la dominer complètement puis il se laissa glisser contre elle.

- Tu es toute chaude, lui susurra-t-il alors qu'il passait une main sur sa petite culotte en dentelle.

- Rien que pour toi.

- Dis-moi que tu me veux.

Détachant son soutien gorge, il embrassa sa peau douce jusqu'à arriver à son nombril.

- Non…Remontes Drago chéri.

- Dis-le-moi.

Passant sa langue sur ses abdos, il remonta très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre en lui montrant explicitement ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je-Je te veux , articula-t-elle.

Léchant ses mamelons, il commença un lent mouvement du bassin alors qu'elle descendait déjà ses mains vers son boxer. La faisant gémir bruyamment, il intensifia son mouvement et planta son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle commençait à le caresser.

- Doucement.

Laissant sa main parcourir la taille de sa verge, elle écarta les cuisses en se mordant la lèvre. La regardant un instant, il s'attarda sur sa poitrine nue qui se soulevait rapidement, son ventre plat et pour finir cette petite culotte qui ne cachait rien de son anatomie. Se sentant devenir plus dur, plus excité, il finit par attraper la dentelle jusqu'à lui arracher.

- Hermione…

- Oh oui , Drago.

La collant étroitement à lui, il lui attrapa une jambe et la souleva assez pour pouvoir se glisser en elle en une longue poussé.

Se redressant d'un seul coup, Drago regarda autour de lui, déçu. Reprenant doucement son souffle, il aperçut sa mère, assise près de la grande cheminée.

- Mère ? fit-il d'un air étonné en cachant dans bien que mal son érection matinale.

- Mon chéri…J'ai bien vu que tu étais mal lorsque tu es rentré hier soir, mais quand je t'ai entendu l'appeler ce matin…

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Vous vous êtes disputés, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui…Elle ne veut pas de moi.

- T'est-il venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait peut-être peur.

- Peur ?

Soupirant, elle secoua la tête avant de penser que Drago n'était peut-être pas sorti de l'adolescence en ce qui concernait les jeunes filles.

- Tu l'as abandonné la première fois alors que visiblement elle t'aimait, elle a peut-être peur que tu l'as fasse de nouveau souffrir lui expliqua-t-elle en lui apportant un tasse de thé au lit.

- Je suis peut-être un peu grand pour cela mère lui fit-il en souriant.

- Mais non, donnes moi des petits-enfants et je te laisserai tranquille.

- Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas c'est que moi aussi j'ai souffert.

- Elle ne le sait pas mon chéri, comment même l'aurait-elle su ?

- C'est vrai…A propos de l'hospitalisation dont vous m'aviez parlé…

- Tu as des informations ?

- Oui, Pansy m'a vaguement parlé de l'accouchement d'Hermione.

Surprise, Narcissa Malefoy regarda son fils puis la tasse de thé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu viens de dire son prénom Drago.

- C'est vrai…

- Son accouchement s'est mal passé, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle t'en veut.

- Je ne suis pas le père d'Ethan.

- Ethan ?

- Oui, elle l'a appelé comme ça, on en a parlé.

Lui racontant brièvement leur discussion, il lui fit par de l'âge du jeune garçon et Narcissa sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Et moi je te dis que tu n'en a aucune certitude, il pourrait être ton fils. Ethan..Malefoy, Ethan Malefoy ? Ca sonne bien.

- Mère.

- Tu as raison, ne nous emballons pas. Oh quelle joie d'être grand-mère !

- Vous êtes bien trop jeune.

- Merci mon chéri mais je veux voir ce petit chou.

- Voilà que vous vous y mettez aussi.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Pansy, à croire que cet enfant est un vrai petit ange, « très mignon » reprit-il Pansy.

- Si il tient de toi, je n'en doute pas.

Lui faisant la grimace, il s'étendit sur le lit. A quoi bon se lever si elle n'était pas avec lui…

Le week-end passa, Hermione et Ginny étaient allés au cimetière et elles en étaient revenus complètement frigorifiées. Ethan avait joué avec « tonton Harry » et la mère de Ron l'avait gavé toute la journée. A présent, il était temps pour elle de retourner au travail.

Lui en voulait-il encore pour ce qui s'était passé vendredi soir ? pensa-t-elle sur le chemin, elle espérait bien que non. Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs, elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait. Se retournant, elle fronça les sourcils mais ne vit personne.

Alors qu'elle préparait deux tasses de thé, elle perçut deux mains posées sur ses hanches et voulut se retourner mais la personne appuya avec son bassin pour la maintenir en place.

- Qu'est ce que ? Lâchez-moi !

- Non, ma douce. Je veux juste te faire un câlin.

- J'ai dit non Cormac, va t-en je dois travailler !

- Une autre fois, laisse-toi faire.

Essayant de bouger, elle finit par se brûler avec l'eau du thé et bougea pour faire cesser cette étreinte forcée. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ? résonna une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Monsieur Malefoy, justement il fallait que je vous vois.

- Dehors.

- D'accord à plus tard.

Il se précipitait dehors alors que Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se retourner ou faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Mademoiselle ?

Loupé. Attrapant la tasse de son patron, elle lui fit un signe de tête et alla jusqu'à son bureau.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire.

- Quoi donc monsieur ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle contournait le meuble.

Se plantant devant elle, il lui saisit le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne sais pas, par exemple que vous étiez avec quelqu'un.

- Je ne suis avec personne, cet homme pense que je l'aime mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Vous étiez pourtant dans une certaine position….

- Il me maintenait comme cela monsieur, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie avec Monsieur McLaggen.

- Bien, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Allant travailler, Hermione referma doucement la porte alors que de l'autre côté, Malefoy bouillonnait de rage. Comment cette petite sous-merde de Cormac McLaggen avait-il osé la toucher ? Il allait lui faire payer, oh oui….Je vais le tuer pensa-t-il soudain. Non trop risqué, tu risquerais de partir en prison et la laisser toute seule. Encore une fois. Le virer ? Voilà une bonne idée et un sourire typique Malefoyen orna son visage d'ange.

Alors que le reste de la journée se déroulait tant bien que mal, Hermione continuait à se demander pourquoi son patron avait comme cela. Sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

- Mademoiselle.

- J'arrive monsieur.

Lissant son tailleur d'une main, elle attrapa le dossier qu'il voulait sûrement et entra.

- Je dois aller à une réunion d'urgence du bureau des aurors dans quinze minutes.

- Bien, le dossier est prêt et les choses les plus importantes sont indiquées sur un petit bout de papier vert en page 2.

- Très bien. Si quelqu'un veut me voir, dites-lui que je devrais revenir dans une heure, deux au maximum si cela se passe bien.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Vous pourrez partir un peu plus tôt ce soir, enfin si vous en avez besoin.

- Merci mais Mademoiselle Parkinson garde Ethan jusqu'à 20h, je peux rester si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Très bien.

Retournant travailler, elle vit son patron partir puis elle alla se préparer une tasse de thé. Complétant les fiches de services mal faites, les dossiers non urgents à classer, elle s'occupa pendant une heure et demie jusqu'à ce qu'un intrus prenne plaisir à la déranger.

- Alors ma puce, on s'ennuie ?

- Cormac…combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ?

- Une fois de plus, chérie.

- J'ai du boulot, et toi aussi je te signale.

- J'ai une toute autre chose à faire, une toute autre envie.

Se levant, en colère, elle alla se planter devant lui et se dit qu'il serait temps de mettre les choses au clair avec cet imbécile.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Cormac, je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette idée en tête mais toi et moi, ce n'est pas compatible.

- Nous n'avons pas encore essayé.

- Et nous n'essayerons pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi. C'est dur à entendre je sais, mais je préfère qu'on reste amis.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Bien sûr que si, écoutes j'ai déjà une vie difficile entre le boulot, Ethan et je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme tel que toi dans ma vie.

Se retournant, elle se dirigeait vers son bureau lorsqu'il lui attrapa le poignet et la plaqua contre lui.

- Oh je vois, on joue les réticentes. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manquerais, le sexe avec moi est un pur plaisir.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement Cormac, et je te signale que je n'ai pas envie de couché avec toi, qui te prends déjà pour un dieu du sexe !

- Crois-moi , tu vas vite changer d'avis.

La dirigeant vers le bureau, il la coinça entre le meuble et son corps mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle réagirait aussi vite. Libérant son poignet, elle lui asséna une gifle qui dû résonner dans tout le service.

- Non mais ça va pas, qu'est ce qui te prends à la fin ?! Ne me touche pas !

Maintenant en colère lui aussi, Cormac ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Attrapant son bras, il la plaqua contre un mur et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir il lui avait déjà enlevé sa veste et embrassait son cou en y laissant quelques marques.

- Cormac, lâche-moi maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle en essayant de repousser le corps du jeune homme.

Ignorant le petit corps qui se débattait, il lui arracha les boutons de son chemisier et passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, la griffant au passage.

- Espèce d'ordure, dégage ! s'écria-t-elle en lui crachant au visage.

S'écartant un instant, il s'essuya le visage rageusement alors qu'elle tombait à terre.

- Tu vas me le payer, garce !

Saisissant son cou, il la força à se relever et la jeta sans ménagement sur le bureau. Retroussant sa jupe jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, il l'obligea à rester coucher d'une main alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture d'une autre. Puis il amena son visage au sien et l'embrassa. Hermione qui, attendant l'occasion, fit mine d'entrouvrir les lèvres et une fois qu'elle sentit sa prise, elle mordit jusqu'au sang.

- Putain ! jura-t-il en la repoussant et passant une main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée. Ok, jusqu'ici j'étais gentil, mais la tu vas le regretter.

S'allongeant de tout son poids sur sa proie, il fit tomber divers objets sur le sol et glissa ensuite une main entre leurs deux corps. Entendant le bruit de sa braguette, Hermione se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, et maintenant !

Le repoussant comme elle le pouvait, elle trouva sous ses doigts une plume. Avec un peu de chance, ça le stopperait un minimum. Aggripant fermement l'objet, elle lui planta dans l'épaule mais il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Il émit un grognement mauvais, enleva la plume puis maintint ses deux poignets d'une main.

- Cormac, arrête s'il te plait…

- Non.

- Pense à toi, à moi…

- Tais-toi.

Se mettant à pleurer, Hermione essaya de se dégager mais elle n'y parvint pas. L'homme était comme enragé, il lui mordillait le cou, la naissance de sa poitrine, et elle pouvait maintenant sa main remonter le long de sa cuisse.

- Arrête, le supplia-t-elle, je t'en prie.

N'écoutant pas, il passa ses doigts violemment sur sa culotte et un sourire malsain naquit sur son visage.

- Je vais te dire ce que je vais te faire ma chérie, d'abord je vais me débarrasser de ceci dit-il en attrapant l'élastique de sa culotte, et ensuite je me chargerais de ça continua-t-il en appuyant de ses deux doigts sur le tissu au niveau de son sexe.

- Non…

Alors qu'elle continuait à essayer de bouger, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas sentir ses mains sur sa chair, son souffle sur son visage, sa langue sur son corps… Criant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, Cormac prit alors un air mauvais avant de lui plaquer sa main devant la bouche mais il était trop tard. Au même moment, Neville Londubat raccompagnait Monsieur Malefoy à son bureau lorsqu'ils entendirent l'appel désespéré de la jeune femme.

Fracassant la porte, Drago se figea face à la scène avant de sentir sa rage augmenter rapidement. Attrapant Cormac par le col, il le plaqua contre le mur avant de lui assener coup de poing magistral entre les deux yeux. Ne pouvant se calmer, il continua à le frapper jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit à terre, complètement impuissant. Une fois que ce fut fait, il recommença à respirer normalement et se retint de le frapper. Un Malefoy ne bat pas un homme à terre.

- Monsieur Londubat, appelez la sécurité.

- C'est déjà fait, ils devraient arriver.

- Bien. Surveillez-le.

Hermione était maintenant en pleurs, les bras contre son corps qui ne cessait de trembler.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a touché mademoiselle ?

- Non…

Remarquant l'état de la chemise qu'elle portait, il enleva sa veste de costume et lui passa en lui adressant un faible sourire. Bientôt la sécurité arriva, embarqua l'employé et Drago se tourna vers monsieur Londubat.

- Bien, monsieur Londubat, je veux que vous appeliez le ministre pour lui faire part de l'affaire, ensuite vous allez chargé des gens de mener une enquête sur cet homme, puis vous allez me faire le plaisir de virer ce porc, c'était de toute façon ce que j'avais l'intention de faire depuis un certain temps. Enfin pourriez-vous aller chercher un pull pour la demoiselle ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa bourse.

- Tout de suite monsieur, je reviens aussi vite que je peux.

Une fois Neville parti, Drago s'approcha doucement de son assistante, passa ses bras puissants autour de son petit corps et la conduisit dans son bureau, sur un petit canapé aménagé dans l'angle de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait la lâcher, il sentit ses petites mains se saisir de sa chemise et sentit son cœur battre plus fort. La posant sur ses genoux, il sentit son corps se coller au sien et la berça tout doucement.

- Mademoiselle ? Hermione ?

- Drago…

- Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal, dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas…

- Non, il n'a pas eu le temps.

- Je tuerais bien ce salopard.

- Merci…

Resserant ses bras autour d'elle, il put sentir son parfum l'enivrer totalement.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela. Je ne pensais pas…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Moi non plus, je le pensais inoffensif mais j'avais tord.

- Un homme n'est jamais inoffensif, retiens bien cela. Et tutoies-moi, on est plus à ça près.

- J'ai eu si peur…

- Tout va bien maintenant.

Alors qu'il continuait doucement de la bercer, il entendit un bruit de talons et releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Pansy et lui fit signe de ne pas entrer.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Pas maintenant Pansy.

- Pansy ?

Hermione avait relevé la tête, et semblait paniquée.

- Ethan ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose c'est ça…

- Non, je venais juste te voir. Mais mon Dieu que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessée ?

- Je n'ai rien…

- Va chercher une glace pour son fils Pansy, intervint Drago, il ne faut pas qu'il la voit dans cet état.

- Ok, je reviens dans une petite heure, et je voudrais des explications !

Pansy referma la porte et Hermione replongea sa tête dans le cou de son ancien ennemi. Retenant ses sanglots, elle se replia un peu plus sur elle-même avant d'oser ses doigts sur le torse de l'héritier Malefoy. Lui saisissant la main avec douceur, il lui caressa doucement avant de plonger son regard de glace dans ses iris noisette.

- Je te ramènerais chez toi ce soir, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça.

- Merci, c'est gentil de vo…de ta part.

- Hermione, tu sais…

- Oui ?

- Je, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le tuer.

- Oh.

- Je ne supportais plus ce que je venais de voir, violer une femme est indigne de tout homme. Cela me rappelle toutes ces années noires, tous ce que j'ai pu voir…

- Heureusement, il n'a pas pu…

Resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille, il sentit son souffle sur sa peau et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il sortit sa baguette et pris un air inquiet avant que Neville ne revienne, un sac à la main.

- Hermione, je suis allée t'acheter un pull. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Pas de problème Neville, merci beaucoup.

Posant la bourse sur le bureau, monsieur Londubat se retourna pour que la jeune femme puisse enlever sa chemise et enfiler le pull à l'aide de Drago qui lui passa un contournant les petites contusions. Le fait de la voir en soutien-gorge, si près de lui, lui fit soudain sentit son cœur battre plus fort, mais aussi quelque chose plus au sud palpita sous le désir de ce qu'il voyait.

- J'ai croisé Ginny en passant, elle va arriver la prévint Neville.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une véritable tornade rousse débarqua dans le département.

- Où est-elle ? entendit Hermione.

- Les ennuies commencent, chuchota-t-elle à Drago.

Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans le bureau de Malefoy, elle se figea d'abord puis remarqua les bras protecteurs de l'ex-serpentard.

- Et bien je vois qu'on se fait plaisir ici ! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Neville ne t'a rien dit ?

- Si mais je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment ce petit fils de…

- Ginny, ne jures pas !

- Je vais le tuer !

- Je m'en suis déjà un peu occupé, précisa Drago.

- Je vais le tuer ! Et Harry, lorsqu'il va savoir ça ! Tu peux être sur qu'il va venir le tuer lui aussi.

- Calme-toi, Drago…Malefoy est arrivé à temps.

- Et mon Dieu, je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez ! Malefoy jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je t'aimerais autant un jour !

- Merci, ça fait plaisir.

- Oh et toi ma chérie, tu veux que Harry et moi on garde le petit ce soir ?

- Non, je le veux avec moi.

- Où est-il ?

- Avec Pansy, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy arriva. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle sourit ensuite à Drago avant d'amener le petit Ethan à sa maman.

- Mon chéri ! s'exclama cette dernière en embrassant son garçon et en le serrant contre elle.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi mon ange.

- Maman a bobo ?

- Juste un peu, maman a… est tombée. Mais rien de grave.

Remarquant l'homme à côté de sa mère, Ethan plongea alors ses yeux gris dans ceux de Drago et lui sourit.

Satisfaite, Pansy jeta un regard vers Hermione avant de proposer à Ginny d'aller boire un café.

- A cette heure ?

- Oui, allez dis-oui.

- Mais pouruoi ?

- Parce que lui répondit la brune en lui attrapant le bras et la dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alors que Hermione et Drago étaient assis dans le canapé, Ethan les regardait, perplexe.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour Ethan.

Souriant en constatant que le monsieur connaissait son prénom, il lui prit la main. Frémissant à la prise, Drago se sentit défaillir un instant.

- Ethan, le monsieur ne te connaît pas. On ne prend pas la main des gens qu'on ne connaît pas.

- Alors dis-moi Ethan, j'ai vu tes dessins et ils sont très jolis poursuivit Drago, heureux de ce contact avec le fils de son aimée.

- Maman aime bien aussi, mais tata Ginny préfère les peintures.

- Elles doivent être jolies aussi. Bon je vais vous ramener tous les deux.

Enfilant leurs manteaux, Ethan se blottit contre sa maman alors que le jeune homme passait un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. On aurait presque dit une famille pensa le fils Malefoy, une pointe de tristesse au fond de son cœur de glace.


	10. Un moment tendre

Marchant côte à côte dans la rue, Hermione sentait l'air frais sur son visage et la main chaude de Drago sur sa hanche. Son fils était dans ses bras, doucement bercé par la marche, le regard sur cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Hermione…

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es pas en état ce soir, j'aimerais prendre à manger pour toi et le petit, enfin si tu es d'accord.

Ne sachant quoi dire, elle le regarda dans les yeux et y décela une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Vous...Tu as raison.

La dirigeant vers un traiteur réputé, elle fit la grimace mais il lui sourit et la fit entrer.

- Alors Ethan, que veux-tu manger ? lui demanda Drago en le prenant des bras de sa mère pour la décharger.

Étonnée par ce comportement, elle vit que cela ne dérangeait pas Ethan, qui au contraire était ravi de se retrouver dans les bras du grand blond.

- De la citrouille !

- De la citrouille ? fit Malefoy surpris par la réponse et regardant Hermione.

- Il adore la citrouille, j'en achète au moins une fois par semaine.

- Soit, il y a de la soupe à la citrouille ou des pâtes à la citrouille ou bien de la purée à la citrouille…Qu'en penses-tu ?

- De la purée ! s'exclama le petit garçon avant de regarder sa mère.

- Bien.

Se rapprochant de la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'elle cherchait ce qu'il y avait de moins cher puis il lui pris sa main et doucement la lui caressa avec son pouce.

- Prends ce qui te fait envie.

- Est-ce que tu veux manger avec nous ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Si tu le veux, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Tu ne dérangeras pas.

Soulagé et sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, il serra un peu plus la main de la jeune femme avant de commander leur repas et payer.

Marchant jusqu'à son domicile, Hermione se surprit à espérer qu'il resterait avec elle, toute la nuit si elle le pouvait. Ouvrant la porte, elle remarqua alors que si Pansy aimait les enfants, elle n'aimait certainement pas ranger derrière eux.

- Pansy…marmonna-t-elle.

- En effet, on dirait un peu son bureau sourit-il.

Prenant le manteau de son patron, elle défit ensuite celui de son fils puis le sien. Alors qu'elle rangeait le tout dans la petite armoire, elle vit Ethan courir vers Drago avec quantité de dessins.

- Je vais faire chauffer le tout le prévint-elle alors qu'il s'exclamait devant les chef-d'œuvres du petit garçon.

- As-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Non, merci.

- J'insiste lui dit-il en lui prenant les sacs des mains.

- D'accord, Ethan va te laver les mains mon cœur. Je vais mettre la table pendant ce temps.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder, Drago se demanda combien de soirée elle avait passé comme cela, s'activant pour son fils, s'occupant de son appartement sans présence masculine. Ethan savait-il qui était son père ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande.

Le repas se passa agréablement Ethan était heureux avec sa purée jusque sur les joues, Drago dégustait ses ravioles à la truffe et Hermione, entre deux bouchées de raviolis, s'imaginait cette vie à trois. Alors qu'il débarrassait, elle préparait le thé. Ethan ne pouvait détacher le regard de sa mère puis de l'homme dans la cuisine. Il souriait, il était bien mais bientôt sentit la fatigue le gagner.

- Je vais le coucher chuchota-t-elle à Drago. Ethan, il est tard, va dire au bonne nuit à monsieur Malefoy.

Hochant la tête, il alla dire au revoir à Drago avant de quémander les bras de sa mère. Une fois en pyjama et bordé, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et repartit dans le salon.

- Il ne va pas tarder à dormir.

- Il est vraiment… c'est un enfant facile.

- Oui, c'est un vrai petit ange.

- Décidément ce qualificatif lui reste.

Rigolant tous deux, elle lui servit sa tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, pour..

- Monsieur McLaggen ?

- Oui.

- Il va être viré, ce que je comptais faire depuis un certain temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il tournait autour de mon assistante lui confia-t-il en chuchotant comme pour lui souffler une confidence.

- Je vois.

- Et tu vas porter plainte continua-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu as deux témoins, des preuves et je veux que ce connard paye.

Surprise par cet écart de langage, elle lui sourit avant de poser timidement sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu es arrivé à temps.

- Et heureusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'avait violé. Je l'aurais tué, ajouta-t-il pour lui même faiblement.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir garder mon travail ?

- Evidement, c'est toi la victime dans cette histoire. Mais tu as raison, le temps que cela se calme, tu devrais rester un peu chez toi.

- Tu penses ?

- Oui, tu devrais te reposer et puis tu pourras rester avec ton fils, tu n'as pas du avoir beaucoup de temps pour lui ces derniers mois.

- Merci.

- Je te promets que cela va s'arranger.

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il posa doucement sa tête contre la sienne et huma son parfum.

- Tu revois Potter et la petite Weasley ? poursuivit-il, essayant de changer de sujet.

- Oui, Harry aime passer du temps avec Ethan, il le considère comme son neveu. Et Ginny, elle tient une petite boutique en ville, c'est ma meilleure amie.

- Oh.

- Et toi ? J'ai vu à la soirée que les serpentards étaient restés unis.

- Oui, on a partagé tellement de choses, tu sais les retenues, les soirées, les mangemorts…

- Je vois. Je suis heureuse que tu sois mon patron, osa-t-elle enfin lui dire timidement, en fait je suis heureuse de te revoir après toutes ces années même si je t'ai affirmée le contraire.

Elle baissa les yeux mais d'une main, il lui releva la tête et croisa son regard tendre.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi. Pendant des années, j'ai espéré ne jamais te revoir après ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard. Mais quand tu es revenue dans ma vie… Je voulais juste être de nouveau avec toi, je voulais aussi m'expliquai avec toi. Le problème est qu'après la guerre, tu as juste disparue et je ne savais pas comment te retrouver. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que tu réapparaisses comme par magie lui souffla-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

- Oui.

- Je préfère être honnête avec toi Drago, je t'ai détesté. Je t'ai haï autant qu'on peut haïr quelqu'un durant toutes ces années.

- Je comprends. C'est tout à fait légitime lui répondit-il en faisant mine de se lever mais elle le retint par le bras.

- Et puis… En même temps, je n'ai jamais pu oublié l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour toi à Poudlard. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires et en même temps si proches, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je t'aimais tellement, et puis je me suis sentie trahie et j'ai fui. Quand tu as commencé à te rapprocher de moi, j'ai paniqué…

- Hermione…

La rapprochant de lui, il la cala dans ses bras avant de coller son front au sien.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

- Est-ce que tu as aussi…

- Souffert ? Tu n'imagines même pas, je n'arrivais plus à vivre. Je voulais juste retourner en arrière.

- Pour éviter de refaire cette erreur ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Non, pour éviter de te quitter. J'aurais pu affronter mes parents pour toi, j'aurais…

- Nous étions en guerre, nos choix étaient incertains, le rassura-t-elle en collant son corps au sien tant qu'elle le pouvait.

- Est-ce que Ethan a souffert que Weasley soit mort ?

- Il ne l'a pas connu.

- Et il a souffert de ne pas avoir de père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense oui, il ne le montre pas mais il me demande souvent où est son père, comment il est et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas avec nous.

- Difficile pour un enfant de comprendre la mort.

- Oui répondit-elle faiblement.

Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que nous avons fait ?

- Jamais. Toi ?

- Non plus.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais regretter ce que nous pourrions faire ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

La couchant sur le canapé, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent et fit descendre ses mains le long de son corps.

- Hermione, grogna-t-il alors que la jeune femme caressait son torse au travers de sa chemise.

L'embrassant avec douceur, il taquina ses lèvres de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte cette timide intrusion. Sentant ce corps chaud contre elle, elle approfondit le baiser et se laissa faire en passant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre plus intensément et gémit lorsque les mains de Drago passèrent sous le pull.

- Drago…

- Oh, Hermione… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de ça, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en touchant sa peau douce.

- Reste je t'en pris.

- Je ne compte pas partir, je ne te laisserai plus.

Alors que le baiser se faisait plus ardent, elle détacha un à un les boutons de sa chemise et sentit le torse musclé de son patron sous ses doigts. Gémissant tous deux de bonheur, elle commença ses caresses alors que le jeune homme passait doucement ses mains sur ses seins, pris dans une étoffe des plus douces.

- Drago.. lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle dirigeait ses mains plus au sud.

- Attends Hermione, s'il te plait.

Se détachant légèrement de lui, elle remarqua ses yeux pleins de désirs, ses quelques mèches blondes qui barraient son regard et ses lèvres rougies.

- Je te veux Drago.

- Moi aussi Hermione mais pas tout de suite, je veux qu'on y aille en douceur surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Tu as raison, excuses moi.

La reprenant doucement dans ses bras, il embrassa sa tempe avant de sentir de nouveau ses mains sur son torse.

- Est-ce que.. commença la jeune femme.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?

- Bien sur. Tu veux que je reste dormir sur le canapé ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Drago, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Lui attrapant la main, elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux. Se déshabillant en rougissant, elle se glissa sous les draps et fut rapidement rejoint par son patron qui la pris délicatement contre lui.

- Les relations au travail vont être étranges, tu ne penses pas ? lui fit remarquer Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

- C'est vrai. Je pourrais te virer, fit-il amusé.

- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi.

- Et puis après je te ferrais l'amour sur mon bureau…

- Drago, arrête…

- Tu ne dirais pas non.

- Tu es fou.

Se souriant tous les deux, elle entremêla leurs jambes et se colla un peu plus à lui. Soudain, il prit un air sérieux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Comment va-t-on faire ?

- Pour le boulot ? Et bien j'arriverais avant toi et…

- Non, la coupa-t-il, je parlais de Pansy.

- Oh et bien la c'est un problème un peu plus compliqué.

- Elle ne va pas nous lâcher.

- Elle a tout prévu ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis sûre qu'elle savait que tu me raccompagnerais, elle sera la demain à la première heure, a déjà choisi ma robe de mariée et la position dans laquelle tu vas me prendre.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est rien, elle m'en a parlé l'autre jour.

- Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur elle ?!

- J'en sais rien, rigola Hermione en frottant son nez au sien.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Blaise m'a raconté ça ce matin…

- De quoi t'a-t-il parlé ?

- De cul.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

- Il voulait que je te fasse grimper aux rideaux et a analysé tout mon bureau pour ça, chaque recoin...

Eclatant cette fois de rire, Hermione vit l'air blasé qu'avait Drago et se promit s'en parler à Pansy.

Aux anges, Drago la cala contre son torse, l'entourant de ses bras puissants et finit par s'endormir.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'appartement de Pansy et plus précisément dans sa chambre aux couleurs prune, aux meubles en bois de rose et chandeliers en argent, les deux ex-serpentards profitaient pleinement de leur soirée.

- Oh oui ! Pansy !

- Blaise…gémit-elle.

Malmenant leurs corps en sueur, Blaise tenait fermement sa fiancée par les hanches alors qu'il la pénétrait de plus en plus vite. A quatre pattes et plus que comblée, Pansy savourait ce moment délicieux que lui offrait son homme.

- Encore lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait son deuxième orgasme arriver à une vitesse folle.

- Compte sur moi ! lacha-t-il en même temps qu'un gémissement bruyant.

Lui faisant écarter les cuisses et la faisant se cambrer un peu plus, il accéléra son rythme jusqu'à sentir la jouissance monter en lui aussi vite qu'un vif d'or. Alors qu'elle serrait les draps jusqu'à les déchirer, elle jouit fortement en rapprochant son bassin au maximum contre son fiancé.

- J'arrive mon cœur murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard tout en continuant son mouvement.

Se déversant en elle, il ralentit jusqu'à finalement se laisser tomber sur le lit puis, il rajusta les oreillers pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement.

- Va falloir racheter des draps fit-il amusé en serrant sa fiancée contre lui.

- C'est pas faux.

- Tu crois que Granger et Dray se rabibochent ?

- Ils étaient bien partis.

- Raconte, comment as-tu fais ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien, tu te souviens de Cormac McLaggen ?

- L'autre abruti de gryffondor, bien sur ! Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder, j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui faire avaler son balai plus d'une fois !

- Et bien, il travaille au ministère enfin travaillait. Cet après-midi, il a tenté de…de violer Hermione chuchota-t-elle en se resserrant contre lui.

- Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dray est arrivé à temps et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre quand je suis arrivée.

- Il doit être fou de rage.

- Ca se comprends…

- Tu ne comprends pas Pansy, Drago ne supporte pas qu'on touche à Granger. Il a frappé Goyle pour avoir osé lui mettre une main et il avait réduit en miette le poignet de Weasley quand il avait repris Granger.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ?

- J'en sais rien mais s'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle il ne faut pas jouer, c'est Granger.

- En tout cas, ils étaient bien partis pour remettre ça ce soir.

- Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour voir ça.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Quoi ?! C'est Granger et Dray, c'est mythique !

- Blaise…

- Ok, mais je veux voir l'état de l'appartement.

- T'es incorrigible.

- Je sais, mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, hein tu m'aimes ?

- Oui Blaise.

- Tu as une idée sur la date du mariage ?

- Le plus tôt possible lui répondit-elle en s'allongeant correctement et en s'étirant.

- Hâte de devenir Madame Zabini ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Lui souriant, elle se tourna vers lui, prête à commencer à parler avec lui du bébé mais Blaise resta fidèle à lui-même.

- Toutes les filles en rêve d'un côté ! Mais non je rigole…Enfin, bonne nuit ma Pansy jolie.

Blasée, elle le taquina et ils finirent par s'endormir à leur tour.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Drago se demanda d'abord où il se trouvait puis, il sentit un corps chaud contre son torse. Hermione. Souriant en repensant à leur soirée, il tira le petit corps contre lui et l'enferma de ses bras.

- Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Chut, il est tôt.

- Quelle heure ?

- 6h.

- On a encore un peu de temps alors.

- Il va falloir que j'aille travailler.

- Moi aussi, tu ne connais pas mon patron, c'est un vrai tortionnaire répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Ah oui ? C'est que vous me cherchez Mademoiselle Granger…

Commençant à lui chatouiller les flancs, il la vit avec délectation se tortiller contre lui en essayant de se libérer.

- Drago, arrête s'il te plait ! articula-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Non.

- Allez.

- Pas envi.

- Tu auras un baiser.

- Tentant mais non.

Se libérant tant bien que mal, elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le matelas. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de très dure contre son ventre.

- Si tu avais des doutes sur l'effet que tu me fais, tu n'en as plus.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et posa ses mains sur son torse dénudé.

- Et la première fois ?

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce qu'à Poudlard aussi tu me désirais ?

- Bien sur. Je n'ose même pas te dire ce que je faisais en pensant à toi.

Rougissant face aux insinuations du jeune homme, Hermione détourna le regard mais la main de Malefoy lui prit le menton pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es très belle Hermione.

- Moins belles que certaines…

- Et alors ? Elles ne sont pas toi.

- Tu as eu des filles cent fois plus jolies que moi, fines, à forte poitrine, aux longues jambes…

- Mais elles n'étaient pas toi. Je me fiche de tout ce qu'elles ont à offrir si elle ne s'appelle pas Hermione Granger.

Touchée, Hermione se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Passant ses mains dans ses boucles, il approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, reprenant doucement leurs souffles.


	11. L'homme qui rôde

Drago était assis sur un des tabourets du bar, une tasse de thé à la main, observant sa petite lionne s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il avait passé une nuit des plus tendres, s'endormant tout contre son corps si chaud, se réveillant sous ses caresses. Il n'y avait pas besoin de sexe entre eux pour vivre un moment intense. Il avait bien sûr eu envie d'elle, envie de sentir sa chair sous ses doigts mais il avait voulu préserver ce moment si parfait.  
- Il va falloir que je rentre me changer Hermione.  
- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi, lui répondit-elle en faisant la moue.  
- Mon petit trésor... Il faut que j'aille travailler.  
Se redressant, il alla la prendre dans ses bras et parsema son visage de baisers légers.  
- On se verra, hein?  
- Bien sur, mais cette semaine est très chargée, tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir.  
- On pourra se voir le soir.  
- Je crains que non, j'ai toutes sortes de rendez-vous, j'aimerais tellement annuler pour rester avec toi...  
- Alors, on ne se reverra pas avant vendredi?  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est rien, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire.  
- Tu m'en veux? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Non, répliqua-t-elle ronchon.  
- Petite lionne, la semaine passera vite, la rassura-t-il en la collant plus étroitement à lui.  
- Est-ce que tu viendras vendredi alors ?  
- Au moment même où j'aurais fini la journée, j'accourrai à tes cotés.  
Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et passant ses bras derrière son cou, elle posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Passant ses mains dans ses boucles, il entrouvrit les lèvres et y glissa sa langue. Gémissant tous deux de plaisir, ils se serrèrent plus fortement et il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Descendant ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches, recouvertes uniquement par un bout de dentelle, il se frotta plus intensivement à elle et approfondit le baiser jusqu'à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.  
- Je vais m'habiller, je vais vraiment être en retard maintenant rigola-t-il en regardant sa montre.  
- Drago?  
- Oui?  
- Est ce qu'on peut rester discret, je veux dire par rapport à Pansy et au travail?  
- Bien sûr mais sache qu'elle risquera de nous tuer lorsqu'elle l'apprendra.  
- Je sais, je dirais que tu m'as obligée à garder le secret.  
- Bah bien sur, les hommes se font toujours avoir.  
Rigolant tous deux, elle lui indiqua la salle de bain avant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Au fond d'un jolie salon anglais, une cape noire traînée au sol près de la cheminée, son possesseur n'ayant pas pris le temps de l'enlever après sa promenade nocturne dans la nuit glacée. Jolie petite femme, tes boucles volent, tes lèvres sont roses, tes yeux pétillent...Quel gâchis! Qu'est ce que j'aimerais te voir, si effrayée, si blanche, si pure. Je t'arracherais toute ton innocence d'un éclair et enfin, j'aurais eu ma revanche. Qui aurait le droit au bonheur selon toi? Les gentils? Tu me fais rire, ta fragilité aussi... Petite sang impur, bientôt tu seras à moi.

Quelle fut la joie d'Ethan en apercevant sa mère dans le salon, lui apportant son bol de céréales préférées. Caressant les petites boucles de son fils, la jeune femme se perdit dans la contemplation de son petit garçon. Certes il avait les cheveux de sa mère mais ses yeux trahissaient la liaison qu'elle avait eue avec le serpentard. Combien de temps cela durerait-il avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie ? Lui enlèverait-il Ethan ? S'alarma-t-elle soudain.  
Mais non Hermione, se réprimanda-t-elle, on ne peut pas te le reprocher…n'est ce pas ?

La semaine était chargée, comme elle l'avait prévu. Le mardi soir, après une journée de courses et de ménage, elle s'allongea dans son lit et fut entouré par l'odeur de son beau blond. Humant son oreiller, elle s'endormit tout contre et fut bercée par de beaux rêves. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement et elle avait beaucoup à faire, des papiers à classer, des vêtements à repriser, mais aussi passer du temps avec son petit garçon. Jugeant qu'il était assez grand, elle l'emmena à sa librairie préférée et lui acheta son tout premier livre. Oui, Hermione Granger était fier et elle espérait secrètement qu'Ethan aimerait autant qu'elle la littérature et qu'il aurait un esprit curieux.

Elle n'avait pas pris de congés depuis longtemps et elle avoua qu'elle appréciait cela, modérément bien sur. Comme elle l'avait promis à Drago, elle alla déposer plainte contre Cormac et en profita pour calmer Harry qui avait débarqué chez elle après avoir appris la nouvelle. Il avait été étonné en apprenant la réaction de son ennemi de toujours mais il avait alors vu son regard pétillant et n'avait rien dit. Hermione avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de Ronald, elle avait perdu son meilleur ami, son confident, son premier amour… Peut-être qu'un jour Malefoy pourrait combler ce vide, avait-il pensé mais bien vite il s'était dit que c'était impossible. Hermione et Malefoy ensemble ? N'importe quoi !

Le jeudi matin, ayant déposé Ethan chez son tonton Harry pour quelques heures, Hermione décida d'aller régler la facture en attente chez Ginny. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la petite boutique, elle aperçut son amie en train de soupirer face à une broderie compliquée.

- Salut Ginny.

- Hermione ! s'exclama la rousse ne jetant le morceau de soie qu'elle tenait et en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Je vois que je t'ai manquée !

- Tu m'étonnes, j'allais justement me décider à débarquer chez toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

- Ce n'est pas sur ça.

- Mais si…

- Non, je vois bien que tu es triste.

Et pour cause, Hermione n'avait pas revu Drago depuis trois jours et il lui manquait affreusement.

- Je t'assure tout va bien.

- Si tu le dis.

- Au fait Ethan est chez vous, Harry s'en occupe toute la matinée.

- Dans quel état je vais le retrouver, soupira la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ?

- A chaque fois qu'Ethan vient, il me saute dessus en arrivant parce qu'il en veut aussi.

- Pardon ?

- Il est tellement enthousiaste parfois qu'on dirait qu'il veut des jumeaux !

Rigolant ouvertement face à la tête dépitée de la jeune Weasley, Hermione se promit d'amener son fils plus souvent chez les Potter-Weasley.

- Au moins ta vie sexuelle va bien !

- Ouais c'est ça… Ce n'est pas toi qui a des courbatures pendant des jours après !

- Qui a des courbatures ? demanda soudain une voix dans le dos d'Hermione.

- Pansy ?

- Coucou les filles !

Se saluant chaleureusement, les jeunes femmes reprirent alors leurs conversations en demandant quelques conseils à leur nouvelle amie.

- Tu n'imagines pas toutes les séances de yoga que j'ai du faire pour me remettre des folies de Blaise, je serais en fauteuil roulant sinon !

Eclatant cette fois toutes de rire, elles finirent par se poser dans l'arrière boutique avec un thé vert servi par Ginny.

- Au fait Hermione, que voulais-tu ?

- Je suis venue te régler la note lui dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- C'est gentil, on est un peu à sec en ce moment.

- Je comprends…

- Au fait, Drago m'a dit que tu avais ta semaine, reprit Pansy.

- Tu veux dire le fait que je n'ai plus le droit d'aller au boulot pour éviter d'alimenter les ragots ?

- Si on veut.

- Je reprendrais lundi de toute manière, les gens devront s'y faire !

- Tu as bien raison, commenta Ginny, ce mec est un porc ! Il aurait du être virer depuis longtemps.

- Oui, enfin maintenant il l'est.

- Et il va passer devant le magenmagot au grand complet ! finit Pansy en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux autres jeunes femmes.

- Drago y a veillé, Blaise me l'a dit.

- Dis donc toi, fit Ginny en regardant Hermione, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire à ce sujet ?

- Moi ? Non…

- C'est cela oui, et alors qu'est ce que tu faisais sur ses genoux ?

- Je n'étais pas bien et il m'a aidée, c'est lui qui a empêché Cormac de me faire du mal. C'était normal après tout.

- Et quand il t'a raccompagnée ? demanda avec malice Pansy.

- Il a mangé avec Ethan et moi, on a discuté et il est rentré, mentit-elle avec brio.

- C'est vrai…remarqua Pansy, cela aurait pu marché si Narcissa ne nous avait pas envoyé un hibou à une heure du matin pour nous demander si Drago n'était pas avec nous.

- Ok, on s'est endormi sur le canapé…

- Je finirai pas découvrir la vérité Miss Granger !

- Tu es têtue Pansy.

- Si tu le dis, bon je vais faire du shopping ! Hermione, tu viens avec moi ?

Hochant la tête, elle dit au revoir à sa meilleure amie et partit sur le chemin de traverse. Pansy regardait avec envie les vitrines, mais Hermione restait dans ses pensées, comme obsédée par le manque que Drago avait crée depuis quelques jours.

- Hermione ?

- …

- Hermione ? Pansy appelle Hermione !

- Mmm…Oui pardon, excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées.

- J'ai vu cela, et à qui pensais-tu ?

- Personne en particulier.

- Bon et dit moi alors, comment trouve-tu Drago en ce moment ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, est-il gentil avec toi ?

- Etant donné que nous ne nous voyons pas, je ne saurais répondre à ta question Pansy.

- Et il ne t'a pas refait de proposition ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est qu'il va culbuter autre part !

- Pansy !

- Quoi ?! C'est un homme Hermione, il a des « besoins » fit-elle en levant les doigts et en exagérant le côté ridicule.

Rigolant toutes deux, elles finirent par rentrer dans un magasin de vêtements de grossesse et Pansy exaltait de joie.

- Tu te rends compte ! C'était le seul magasin que je ne faisais jamais, maintenant je peux tous les faire sans exception !

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Pansy.

- Je sais. Et sinon tu comptes avoir d'autres enfants un jour ? Je suis sûre qu'Ethan aimerait avoir un petit frère, poursuivit-elle sous l'œil suspicieux d'Hermione, ou une petite sœur, ou bien les deux…

- Pansy, je t'arrête tant que je n'aurais pas une situation stable je ne ferrais pas d'autre enfant.

- J'imagine, comment as-tu fait la première fois ?

- Il faut savoir s'adapter, c'est à dire plus de sortie, plus de fêtes, plus de dîner entre amis.

- Il y a des nurses pour ça, tu es au courant ?

- Je n'avais pas les moyens Pansy.

- Et tes parents ?

- Je ne préfère même pas évoquer le sujet.

- Je vois…Tu sais qu'il y a une nurse à domicile chez les Malefoy, elle a même une chambre sur place.

- Mais tu es vraiment entêtée ma parole !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis cela… Après tout ce n'est pas comme si la tension sexuelle entre vous deux n'était pas étouffante à chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez dans la même pièce.

- Que veux-tu, il faut reconnaître que Drago est..

- Oui ? demanda Pansy un grand sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Sexy.

- Oui, oui hurla la petite serpentarde, elle l'a dit ! Merci mon Dieu, je vous le rendrais au centuple !

Rigolant cette fois franchement, Hermione se souvint du corps qu'elle avait pu avoir sous les yeux et sentit une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins.

- Bon, qu'en penses-tu ? finit par lui demander son amie et lui présentant quelques dizaines de robes.

- Je penses que tu seras parfaite la dedans ! Au fait, et Blaise ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le mettre au courant, jamais le bon moment.

- Je vois, tu veux que je t'organise ça ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, reste concentré sur un objectif, reprit sérieusement Pansy.

- Lequel ?

- Le superbe cul bien musclé de Dray.

- Pansy !

- Quoi, mignon hein ?

- Tu es irrécupérable.

- Mais non, je suis sûre que tes enfants me remercieront un jour.

- Si tu le dis…

Hermione appréciait de plus en plus sa nouvelle amie, elle n'était pas comme Ginny mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier qu'aimait la jeune femme. Et elle allait se marier, Hermione avait toujours rêvé de porter un jour la belle robe blanche, la traine de dentelle et le voile sacré. Ses parents aussi, sûrement. Pansy lui avait demandée officiellement de l'aider à choisir sa robe de mariée et elle avait accepté avec plaisir, mais le soir en rentrant chez elle, elle avait senti une fine déchirure au fond de son cœur. Serrant son petit garçon contre elle, elle avait passé la soirée à jouer avec lui tout en écoutant avec mélancolie Norah Jones…

Alors qu'elle se réveillait le vendredi matin, un sourire vint illuminer son visage alors qu'elle s'étirait : dans quelques heures, Drago et elle se câlineraient et plus si affinité. De bonne humeur, elle mit une jolie robe noire et son gilet en laine vert, puis alla préparer le petit-déjeuner à Ethan. Elle avait demandé à Anne de le garder cet après-midi pour qu'elle puisse aller au cimetière et aller prendre le thé avec Molly Weasley.

Terminant de ranger leur appartement, elle vit rapidement arriver sa nourrice qui était joyeuse de retrouver le petit ange.

- C'est gentil à vous d'être venu si tôt.

- Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas le petit bout, je ne tenais plus et puis je lui ai promis de l'emmener au parc.

- Il faudra bien vous couvrir alors, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait vraiment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout.

- Merci Anne.

- Est-ce que je viens lundi ?

- Normalement oui, mais je vous enverrai un hibou, histoire que vous ne veniez pas pour rien.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille Ethan, viens me faire un bisou mon ange.

S'exécutant, le petit garçon enlaça tendrement sa mère et écouta ses dernières recommandations.

- N'enlève pas tes gants, écoute Anne, …

Un peu plus tard et un peu plus loin, Drago était dans son bureau. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il avait hâte que cette semaine finisse. Pansy n'avait pas débarqué dans son bureau, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione avait bien gardé leur secret. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle lui demande cela mais si cela permettait qu'un jour ils s'affichent ensemble, il était prêt à être patient.

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment au quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi Dray.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Théo !

- Entre !

Théodore Nott était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard, avait subi les mangemorts ensemble et avait fini dans les mêmes cours des hautes écoles.

- C'est classe chez toi.

- Si tu le dis, je bosse toute la journée alors…

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que monsieur était si occupé !

- Et toi, comment marche la bourse en ce moment ?

- Plutôt bien, j'ai perdu quelques millions, puis regagné, perdu…La routine quoi !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment vu à la soirée de fiançailles.

- Oui, j'étais un peu malade et puis il y avait eu une catastrophe au boulot. Je te jure, ils arrivent à me mettre des débutants avec des programmes qui valent des milliards !

- Je comprends…

- Comment va Daphnée ?

- J'en sais.

- Tu ne fricotais pas avec elle ?

- Si, je fricotais comme tu dis bien.

- Elle finira par t'avoir.

- Je ne pense pas non, c'est pas tout à fait mon type de fille.

- Et c'est quoi ton type de fille ? éclata de rire le blond.

- Brune, blonde, …Enfin tu vois le truc.

- Je vois, en effet.

- Bon on se revoit bientôt alors.

- Si tu veux, je ne serrais pas la ce week-end.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Dans mon cottage en Suède, besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

- Ok, on se voit la semaine prochaine alors, bon week-end.

- Merci toi aussi.

Alors que la porte se refermait, le jeune homme regarda distraitement sa montre : 18h. Soupirant, il se s'étira et ferma un moment les yeux. Dans une heure, deux maximum il la retrouverait, si seulement il pouvait faire passer le temps plus vite. Ignorant si sa requête avait été entendu ou si le destin était avec lui, il vit soudain une femme arriver en courant dans son bureau. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à la remettre.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda l'inconnue en haletant.

- Oui.

- Madame Granger m'envoie, il faut que vous veniez de toute urgence.

- Que se passe-t-il ? rugit-il.

- Elle…Elle a un problème, elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

Attrapant sa cape, il la suivit en marchant rapidement, la dépassant par moment. Lui saisissant la main, il les fit transplaner directement devant chez la jeune femme et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il.

Arrivé dans le petit couloir, il se figea en apercevant la jeune demoiselle, son fils pleurant dans ses bras alors que la porte avait été violemment fracassée.

- Drago ! Excuse-moi de te déranger mais je ne savais pas qui appeler, je ne savais pas quoi faire fit-elle d'une voix faible.

S'approchant à grands pas, il passa ses bras protecteurs autour de son petit corps, serrant le petit garçon au passage.

- Les aurors arrivent mademoiselle, les informa Anne alors que Drago desserrait son étreinte.

- Bien, Hermione que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, on montait les escaliers, ils rentraient du parc et moi de chez Molly, et on a trouvé la porte et l'appartement dans cet état.

- Manque-t-il quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai vérifié un peu rapidement.

- Bien, prends quelques affaires.

Puis il se tourna vers le petit garçon en pleurs.

- Ethan, va prendre quelques jouets et tes dessins.

Hochant la tête en silence, il trottina vers sa chambre alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers Drago.

- Vous dormirez au manoir cette nuit, il est hors de question que tu restes ici.

- Mais…Et ta mère ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème, va prendre tes affaires.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

- Avez-vous été payée ? demanda-t-il alors la nourrice.

- Madame Granger me payera plus tard, ce n'est pas un problème.

Alors que les aurors arrivaient, questionnaient et inspecter, Drago prit le sac de sa belle et ils descendirent tous les trois les grands escaliers.

- Tu es sûre Drago, on peut aller à l'hôtel ou bien chez Molly.

- Non, je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Embrassant le coin de sa bouche, il lui attrapa la main et serra le petit garçon entre eux deux avant de transplaner au manoir Malefoy.


	12. Quand les murs tombent

L'air frais les entoura rapidement alors qu'ils venaient d'atterrir face à la grille en fer forgé du manoir. Une fine couche de givre couvrait l'herbe, créant un voile fin sur les étendues d'ordinaire vertes. Les branches des arbres ondulaient sous le vent glacial et Hermione serra un peu plus Ethan contre elle. Ouvrant le portail d'un mouvement de baguette, toujours en tenant le sac chargé de la jeune femme, Drago les rapprocha de lui et les entraîna vers l'entrée principale. Une fois la porte refermée, Ethan fut posé à terre et ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux.

- Drago ? demanda Narcissa en arrivant dans le hall.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Hermione et un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes.

- Mère, je vous croyais au club de bridge jusqu'à 20h.

- Non, Mathilda est souffrante et…Bref ! La n'est pas la question.

- Il y a eu un problème.

- Je vois cela.

Attrapant le sac, Hermione le cala sur son épaule avant d'attraper la main d'Ethan et de s'approcher de la femme prudemment. Narcissa avait su gardé l'apparence de l'épouse d'un aristocrate haut placé elle portait une grande robe bleu roi en soie, son col en dentelle blanche faisant ressentir ses traits fins, même son chignon haut perché était réalisé avec grâce.

- Bonjour madame, je vous prie de nous excuser pour cette intrusion. Drago nous a proposé de venir, et j'ai accepté mais si cela vous gène je peux tout à fait aller à l'hôtel…

- Il n'y a aucun problème Mademoiselle Granger.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité.

Remarquant que la main de son fils s'était nichée dans le creux des reins de la demoiselle, elle eut un sourire et décida de l'aider dans sa nouvelle quête de l'amour de la gryffondor. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite arriver Ethan qui lui tira le bas de sa robe pour se manifester.

- Oh quel petit ange ! s'exclama-t-elle en le soulevant pour le caler contre elle. Il est à croquer !

Souriant de toutes ses petites dents, le petit garçon lui tendit alors l'une des longues feuilles de papiers qu'il avait dans ses petites mains.

- Oh mais qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda joyeusement Narcissa en paraissant ébloui par le talent artistique d'Ethan.

- Papa !

- Oh que c'est joli ! Et cela ?

- La maison de papa.

- Mais elle est très belle, et la dame qui est-ce ?

- Maman !

Les yeux écarquillés, Drago n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa mère, sa propre mère, jouait avec le fils d'Hermione. Pire que cela, on aurait dit qu'elle le considérait déjà comme son petit fils ! Un peu plus et elle deviendra complètement folle du petit garçon.

- Mère, je crois que nos invités ont quelque peu faim.

- Oh mais c'est vrai, il est déjà si tard ! Venez donc, le repas est prêt.

La salle à manger était immense, les murs beige et or faisaient ressortir les moulures et tentures aux murs. Un lustre de cristal pendait au milieu de la pièce, au dessus d'une table qui aurait pu aisément accueillir une vingtaine d'invités.

- Blanche !

- Oui ma maîtresse ? demanda un elfe de maison en apparaissant devant eux.

- Il faudrait ajouter deux couverts.

- Bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Intrigué par cette créature qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, Ethan lâcha la robe de Narcissa pour aller à sa rencontre en trottinant. Une fois face à face, il lui fit un large sourire et l'elfe ne sut quoi faire. Levant ses petits yeux gris, Ethan aperçut les oreilles pointues et pendantes de l'elfe et éclata d'un rire cristallin et joyeux. Tendant les mains en avant, le petit cherchait un câlin à la petite créature.

- Je ne savais que les gènes de la S.A.L.E étaient héréditaires souffla Drago amusé.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus, rigola Hermione.

- Qu'est ce donc ? demanda alors Narcissa intéressée.

- Hermione, à Poudlard, à crée une sorte d'association visant à rendre leur liberté aux elfes de maison, une sorte de syndicat.

- Je vois.

- Il y a eu…3 adhérents ? se moqua gentiment Drago.

- Pas exactement, il y a eu Luna, Neville… Et j'ai peut-être légèrement menacé Harry et Ron pour qu'ils s'y adhérent donc cela fait un total de 5.

Offrant un sourire au jeune homme, et satisfaite de sa petite tirade, elle attrapa la main d'Ethan et l'amena à une chaise.

- Bien, Drago, tu présides. Mademoiselle installez-vous à sa droite.

Obéissant, Hermione s'assit à sa place avant d'installer Ethan à côté d'elle.

- Bien alors Drago, explique moi ce problème, commença Narcissa alors que l'entrée était servie.

Regardant sa soupe aux cèpes, Hermione baissa les yeux tout en vérifiant qu'Ethan mangeait proprement.

- La nuit de la soirée de fiançailles de Pansy et Blaise, un homme rodait autour de chez elle. Je pense que c'est la même personne qui s'est attaqué à son appartement ce soir. La porte a été fracassé et l'appartement saccagé.

- Cherchait-il quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il semblerait qu'il ne manque rien.

- Voilà qui n'est pas rassurant. Tu as eu raison de les amener ici.

Une fois l'entrée terminée, les elfes apportèrent des assiettes bien garnies de purée, rôti de bœuf, haricots vert et crème à la truffe.

- Bien alors Mademoiselle Granger, où travaillez-vous donc ? demanda Narcissa, l'air de rien.

- Et bien, je travaille avec votre fils, je suis son assistante.

- Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas, et ce travail vous plait-il ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère arrivait à jouer la comédie aussi bien.

- Oui madame.

- Excusez-moi mais étant donné votre niveau scolaire aussi élevé, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas poursuivi dans cette voie ?

- Mère !

- Ce n'est rien Drago. Et bien, je suis tombée enceinte à la fin de ma scolarité et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Et vos parents n'ont-ils pas voulu garder ce petit le temps de vos études ?

Avalant avec difficulté, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous l'œil attentif des Malefoy avant de poursuivre.

- Mes parents n'ont pas accepté que je tombe enceinte avant d'être mariée.

- Cela se comprend.

- Ils m'ont posés un ultimatum et j'ai refusé.

- Un ultimatum ? demanda Narcissa cette fois-ci visiblement très intéressée.

- Mère, cela ne sont pas nos affaires.

- Laisse donc la demoiselle parler.

- Mes parents m'ont clairement dit que si je n'avortais pas, je devrais partir de la maison.

Restant silencieux tous les deux, le fils et la mère échangèrent un court regard avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Je ne pouvais pas avorter…

- Je comprends. Donc vous n'avez plus aucun rapport avec vos parents.

- Non en effet, cela se limite à une lettre par an. Mais lorsque je vois Ethan, poursuivit-elle avec un faible sourire, je ne regrette pas mon choix.

- Vous avez su affronter les problèmes et prendre vos responsabilités, cela est tout à votre honneur.

- Merci.

- Tu n'es plus seule maintenant, lui souffla Drago en passant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je sais, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Devant ce petit échange, Narcissa sourit et contempla son futur petit fils. Il mangeait calmement en laissant des regards joyeux à Drago. Soudain, il la regarda dans les yeux et elle se figea en se plongeant dans ses iris de glace. Une pure copie conforme des yeux de son propre fils. Plus aucun doute ne persista alors dans son esprit, Ethan avait des gènes Malefoy.

Comment se faisait-il que Drago n'ait rien remarqué ? Sans doute était-il déjà perdu dans la contemplation de sa belle.

Décidant qu'il serait temps qu'ils soient un peu seuls, elle se leva et sourit à Ethan.

- Alors mon chéri, est ce que tu voudrais un peu de riz-au lait et de mousse au chocolat ?

Souriant de toutes ses petites dents, il prit sa tête d'ange et lui tendit les bras. L'attrapant, elle le mena vers la deuxième salle à manger, plus petite et lança un regard malicieux à son fils.

- Je crois que ta mère l'a définitivement adopté.

- Je le crois aussi.

- C'était vraiment gentil de votre part de nous inviter ici.

- Viens, on va monter tes affaires.

Lui attrapant la main, il récupéra le sac qui était resté dans le hall et monta les escaliers. Une fois le grand couloir parcourut, ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte et il poussa la poignée argentée.

- Waouh, fit la seule chose qu'Hermione parvint à articuler.

Il était dans une sorte de salon ancien, des canapés recouverts de soie verte étaient face à la grande cheminée en marbre noir, le parquet sombre s'accordait aux tapisseries vertes et elle pouvait d'instiguer quelques objets d'art fort élégants. Une arche donnée sur une autre pièce, elle pouvait apercevoir les voiles blancs du lit à baldaquin.

- C'est ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Oui, lui répondit-il alors qu'il s'était placé derrière elle pour sentir son parfum et passer ses bras autour de son petit corps.

- Et je vais dormir avec toi ?

- Oui, enfin sauf si tu veux que je te trouve une autre chambre.

- Non, répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment. Ici, c'est bien.

- Tu m'as manquée.

- Toi aussi, lui avoua –t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour passer ses bras derrière la nuque du blond.

Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il caressa doucement ses hanches puis passa ses mains dans sa masse de boucles. L'embrassant tendrement, il la cala contre lui et en profita pour humer son parfum si irrésistible.

- C'est étrange mais, j'aime être avec toi…Ta présence me rassure murmura Hermione en rompant leur baiser.

- Je ne suis la que pour toi Hermione.

- Oh Drago !

Enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule, elle se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

- Est-ce que… commença Drago.

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu penses que, si tu n'avais pas surpris Weasley et Daphnée ensemble, et que je t'avais fait par de mes sentiments, tu aurais pu m'aimer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu m'attirais à l'époque, comme la majorité des filles de Poudlard tu étais l'homme sur lequel nous fantasmions toutes. Et d'un côté, on en peut pas dire que nous nous apprécions à l'époque.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Aujourd'hui, je te trouve encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs d'adolescente.

S'asseyant tous les deux sur un des canapés, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt coller l'un à l'autre, les jambes de la belle sur les siennes. Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle lui faisait énormément d'effet mais il ne pouvait décidément pas se jeter sur elle comme un vulgaire animal. Il était un Malefoy avant tout.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Où est Madame Malefoy ?

- Je te demande pardon.

- Tu étais beau, très beau et riche. Tes parents t'avaient bien trouvé une promise, non ?

- Je ne me suis jamais marié.

- C'est pour cela que je te pose la question, je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'es pas non plus mariée.

Le regardant gentiment, elle l'engagea à continuer. Respirant un grand cou et posant ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune femme, il reprit alors.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne fille. J'avais une promise mais je l'ai rapidement fait fuir parce qu'elle ne me convenait pas. Les filles ont défilé, j'ai continué à les mépriser et finalement mes parents ont abandonné.

- Je vois.

- Je n'ai jamais pu oublier la nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble, lui avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Si tu savais…

- Au fond, je ne cherchais pas une épouse Malefoy…Je te cherchais dans ses femmes.

Caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, Hermione l'obligea à tourner sa tête vers elle et se rapprocha de lui.

- Alors tu m'aimais ?

- Bien sur.

- Je pensais que je n'étais rien pour toi.

- Tu as toujours eu une certaine valeur à mes yeux. Mais toi, tu étais avec Weasley et tu l'aimais.

- Je ne peux te mentir en te disant que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour lui mais, ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus intense.

Déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et glissa sa langue avec la sienne. Le baiser langoureux s'intensifia un peu plus lorsqu'il la coucha sur le canapé et se positionna au dessus d'elle. Passant ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme, il caressa d'abord ses genoux, puis il remonta sur ses cuisses pour enfin terminer sur ses hanches. Sentant la dentelle sous ses doigts, il sentit le désir monter en lui et il se frotta à elle plus fermement.

- Drago, gémit-elle.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Je veux être avec toi, juste avec toi.

Continuant à l'embrasser, il enleva sa veste et défit sa cravate. Alors qu'il reposait ses mains sur le corps de sa belle, un coup fut donné à la porte. Alors que Narcissa ouvrait la porte, elle rougit violemment et se retourna.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais que vous n'auriez pas le temps de…Enfin je veux dire je pensais que vous parliez.

Réajustant leurs vêtements, Drago et Hermione se redressèrent rapidement et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

- J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour Ethan, je pense qu'il est fatigué.

Narcissa les mena alors à une chambre non loin de celle de Drago. Le parquet clair illuminait la pièce, les murs bleu roi s'accordaient au mobilier blanc et un large lit trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Et bien Ethan, tu as sommeil mon ange ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant du lit.

Son fils y était assis, entouré de tous ses dessins et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Hochant la tête, il lui tendit les bras et elle le serra contre elle. Lui passant le pyjama qu'elle avait emmené, elle le borda en lui caressant le front.

- Maman est dans une chambre en face si tu as besoin. Je t'aime mon cœur.

Déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, elle sortit doucement de la chambre et rejoint Narcissa et Drago qui l'attendaient dans le couloir pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

- Je vais vous laisser, je suis épuisée et une longue journée m'attend demain leur signala Madame Malefoy. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit lui répondirent les deux jeunes qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte foncée.

Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione sourit et attrapa son sac.

- Aurais-tu envie de prendre une douche ?

- Oui, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas.

Lui ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, il lui donna une serviette propre et referma la porte. S'engouffrant dans la douche, Hermione soupira de plaisir alors que l'eau chaude dégoulinait sur son corps. Le froid et le stress avaient crées quelques tensions qu'elle parvenait à soulager de temps en temps en se détendant de la sorte. Alors qu'elle se savonnait, elle entendit Drago l'appelait.

- Oui ?

- As-tu pris un pyjama ?

- Dans mon sac.

Entrouvrant légèrement la porte, il le posa sur le bord de l'évier.

- Merci, je sors bientôt.

- Prends ton temps.

- Merci Drago.

Se rinçant, elle se sécha ensuite et passa la petite nuisette en coton gris qu'elle avait prévu. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle alla déposer son linge dans son sac et ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard du jeune homme sur ses courbes. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle croisa son regard gris et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime beaucoup dans cette tenue.

Rougissant, elle baissa la tête et lui indiqua que la salle de bain était libre.

Au même moment, dans l'appartement de Pansy, cette dernière tournait en rond.

- Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? demanda Blaise en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Hermione….Elle me cache quelque chose.

- Comme ?

- Blaise, le principe de cacher quelque chose c'est que justement je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! s'emporta-t-elle, les hormones s'exprimant un peu trop à son goût.

- Un rapport avec Dray ?

- Fort probable.

- Arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage, vient plutôt faire un câlin à ton Blaise chéri.

S'adoucissant, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Je vois, tu es hyper coopérative ce soir.

- Mmmm…

- Mais sinon ça va ?

Levant son pouce par dessus sa tête, elle marmonna de nouveau.

- Ok. Bon et si je te disais que j'ai peut-être des infos.

- Quoi ?! fit Pansy en se redressant.

- Apparemment il partait en Suède ce week-end.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Théo.

- Mouais… Non.

- Comment cela non ?

- Drago ne partirait pas alors qu'Hermione est dans cet état.

- Tu marques un point.

- Je sais. Où alors…

- Où alors ?

- Ils y sont partis tous les trois.

- Trois ?

- Oui, Drago, Hermione et Ethan.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, cela serait fort probable…

- Bon et sinon lui et elle ça avance ?

- J'en sais rien, elle dit que non, il dit que non mais je suis sûre qu'ils mentent.

- Ou bien ils ne sont pas ensemble.

- Il aurait dormir sur le canapé ? Non mais c'est juste impossible.

- Il est respectueux.

- C'est un mec Blaise ! Il a pensé Hermione dans son lit, tiens si j'allais y faire un tour !

- Mais elle te l'aurait dit si ils couchaient ensemble.

- Sauf si ils ne couchaient pas ensemble.

- Ok, je suis perdu là.

- T'inquiète, j'ai compris pour nous deux lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Dis Blaise, après le mariage, est-ce qu'on habitera ici ou tu veux aller au manoir ?

- Comme tu voudras.

- Je sais que tu es attaché à ta maison familiale…

- Où ma mère a épousé sept hommes….Il y a mieux comme porte bonheur.

- Mais cet appartement sera trop petit pour trois…

- Et bien, on peut le vendre et acheter une jolie maison en campagne, avec un beau jardin, de belles chambres…Attend, tu as dit trois ?

Rougissant, Pansy baissa les yeux vers son petit ventre et n'osa regarder son fiancé. Entendant des sanglots à côté d'elle, Pansy commença à paniquer mais jeta un coup d'œil vers Blaise. Emu au plus haut point, Blaise avait les larmes aux yeux et approchait sa main tremblante du ventre de sa fiancée.

- De combien ?

- Un mois et demi.

- Je…J'ai un petit peu de moi en toi ? articula le jeune homme avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Emue à son tour, Pansy sentit les larmes arriver elles aussi et hocha la tête.

- Je...Mon dieu, je t'aime Pansy.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaise, articula la jeune fille.

La prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il déposa des baisers sur son front avant de la caler contre lui, au creux de ses bras protecteurs. Ils allaient avoir un bébé, un petit bout de chou qui courrait partout en les appelant papa et maman. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et il sentit les larmes revenir.

- Il…

- Oui ? demanda Pansy sérieuse.

- Faut que j'aille voir Dray.

Eclatant de rire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et pria pour que cette image reste à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

**Merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'ici, je promets un prochain chapitre plus explicite quand à la relation entre Hermione et Drago :) et surtout encore et toujours plus de rebondissements !**


	13. La promesse

Un sourire mauvais sur son visage, l'homme s'approcha de son bureau l'air satisfait. Il revenait d'un des bordels malfamés de Londres et il en était revenu particulièrement comblé. Il avait trouvé une prostituée aux cheveux bouclés, à la peau pâle et aux yeux crème. Il avait aimé sa façon de se déhancher devant lui, sa voix si douce, sa peur lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait… Attrapant une des photos sur son bureau, il caressa du bout des doigts le visage si parfait de la jeune femme. Un jour, elle serait à lui, elle le supplierait…Et il l'achèverait avec plaisir. En attendant, il devait se contenter de ces sangs faibles, de ces catins et prenait un plaisir jouissif à les voir souffrir mais le jour où viendrait son tour, ce jour-ci sera différent. Il voulait qu'elle souffre comme elle l'avait fait souffrir, il déchirera alors sa peau, goutera à son sang et à sa luxure et poursuivra sa descente en enfers à ses côtés.

Hermione attendait patiemment que Drago sorte de la salle de bain, ruminant intérieurement face à la situation future. Le fait est qu'elle aimait Drago et qu'elle le désirait, cela était certain mais serait-elle prête à sauter le pas, à nouveau ? Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie, à vrai dire ils étaient une espèce peu connue de l'érudit Hermione Granger. Elle savait qu'elle les aimait mais qu'ils avaient pour sale habitude de déguerpir… Soupirant, elle s'approcha doucement du lit, l'objet ultime de ses fantasmes, comme si celui-ci allait la mordre. Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'elle allait se mettre dessus qu'il allait bondir et lui arracher sa nuisette, si ?

Jouant avec ses doigts, elle finit par repousser les draps de soie blanche et s'assit sur le matelas. Est-ce que Malefoy s'attendait à une nuit d'ébats torrides ? La question ne cessait de tourner en boucle en elle depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau arrêter de couler. Paniquant, elle se coucha et remonta les draps jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Drago sortit alors de la salle de bain, un bermuda en coton pour seul pyjama, quelques mèches mouillés sur son front.

- Tu es fatiguée petit ange ? lui demanda-t-il en se couchant à ses côtés.

- Un petit peu, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai le droit un petit câlin alors ?

Rigolant, elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse ses mains sur ses hanches et qu'elle puisse poser sa tête contre son torse encore chaud.

- Excuse ma mère, elle est assez curieuse à ton propos…Elle est plus respectueuse de la vie privée des gens en général mais là…

- Ce n'est rien, cela ne m'a pas dérangé.

- Je ne savais pas que tes parents avaient mal ça à l'époque. Enfin je veux dire, je peux comprendre qu'ils aient mal pris le fait que tu tombes enceinte à cet âge mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'auraient laissée. Tu peux m'en parlais tu sais.

- C'est du passé maintenant, mais merci Drago.

- Et Weasley comment l'a-t-il pris ?

- Que je sois tombée enceinte ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, il a été surpris d'abord puis il m'a promis qu'il l'élèverait avec moi. Il a été très compréhensif, c'est fou à quel point il avait muri à la fin de la guerre. J'aurais voulu qu'il survive.

- Je te comprends. Mais si il avait survécu, tu serais peut-être loin de moi à cet instant.

Embrassant ses lèvres, il caressa distraitement sa hanche avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Quelle est ta question ?

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai une question à te poser ?

- Tu as ta langue qui passe sur ta lèvre inférieure lorsque tu as une question à poser.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je l'ai remarqué à Poudlard.

Souriant à la pensée qu'il l'avait remarqué, cela lui fit chaud au cœur et elle se colla plus étroitement à lui.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir accepter Ethan ?

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi.

- J'en ai envi aussi.

- Mais je comprendrais si tu me disais que cela te dérange d'avoir un enfant en plein milieu de cette situation. Si c'était le cas, je m'arrangerais pour que l'on se voit sans lui mais tu ne pourrais t'attendre à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Vois-tu mon fils s'attache très vite aux personnes qui l'entourent et si au final tu le rejetais…

- Hermione stop, lui dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- …

- J'accepte tout à fait que tu ais un autre petit homme dans ta vie, je le savais avant que l'on commence à sortir ensemble. De plus, je ne me vois pas te demander de choisir entre ton fils et moi.

- Merci Drago.

- Je tiens à toi Hermione, je refuse de te perdre encore une fois.

- Je tiens à toi aussi Drago.

La prenant dans ses bras, il baisa le haut de son crâne. Attendant patiemment qu'il se fasse plus entreprenant, Hermione parut surprise lorsqu'il ferma les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne veux pas quoi ?

- Et bien, que l'on poursuive ce que l'on a commencé tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne veux te forcer à rien.

- Et si j'avais envi de te faire plaisir ?

- Il est deux heures du matin, tu le sais ça ma douce ?

- Déjà ?

- Et oui, je propose que l'on dorme un peu et si tu y tiens plus tard dans la matinée…

- J'aurais le droit de demander ce que je veux ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ce que tu voudras.

Gémissant de plaisir, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux en cherchant le sommeil. Elle était fatiguée lorsqu'il prenait sa douche mais à présent, son bonheur rayonnant l'empêchait de dormir.

Revenant sur leur conversation, Hermione repensa brièvement à son entrevue avec Ronald. Il avait compris qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre à l'époque, et il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, il avait fait sa part de serpentard lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre au terrier après la dernière bataille, il était couvert de bandages, retenant tant bien que mal les plaies béantes creusées dans sa chair par les sorts des mangemorts. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Hermione avait pris sa main dans la sienne et avait laissé ses larmes couler.

- Allons ma puce…Ne pleure pas, tu as déjà verser bien trop de larmes pour moi.

- Ron…J'ai si peur.

- Je vais m'en sortir, comme toujours lui avait-il répondu avec un faible sourire.

- Tu as intérêt.

Baisant sa main délicatement, elle l'avait ensuite posé près de son cœur.

- Qu'as-tu sur la conscience ? Crois-tu que parce que je vais mourir tu dois confesser ?

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Hermione.

- J'aime…

- Oui ?

- J'ai aimé un homme.

- Je le sais, je l'ai vu…

Etonnée par ce regard sérieux, cette maturité qu'elle avait maintes fois cherché, elle avait hésité à poursuivre mais il l'avait engagé à continuer en serrant sa main.

- Si tu savais, à quel point je l'aimais.

- Est-il mort ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Alors pourquoi en parles-tu au passé ?

- Je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne m'aimait peut-être pas autant que moi je l'aimais.

- C'est un serpentard, n'est ce pas ?

- Comment ?

- Je le sais c'est tout, tu me connais très bien et tu sais que j'aurais tout fait pour te séparer de lui, à l'époque. Et comme bien sur, tu cherchais l'extrême tout en étant avec quelqu'un qui te ressemblait, j'ai une petite idée de qui cela peut être.

Toussant, il avait craché un peu de sang qu'Hermione avait essuyé avant de poursuivre.

- Si j'ai autant haï Malefoy, c'est en parti que je craignais qu'un jour…Il t'ait.

- Pourquoi m'aurait-il voulu ?

- Il est comme toi Hermione, peut-être pas en surface mais en profondeur sous les couches de suffisance et d'arrogance se cache une âme qui pourrait valoir le coup d'être exploitée, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu m'impressionnes Ron.

- T'en mieux, j'ai toujours voulu t'impressionner lui avait-il répondu en souriant.

- Je t'aimais.

- Mais je t'ai blessée Hermione, et il était là.

- Oui…

- T'a-t-il eu ?

- Comment cela ?

- As-tu couché avec lui ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Laissant deux larmes perler sur ses joues, elle avait hochait faiblement la tête.

- Tu m'en veux, n'est ce pas ?

- Je t'en veux de t'avoir donner à un autre homme que moi, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le reprocher Hermione. Si j'avais eu une attitude mature avec toi, alors tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait.

- On ne peut savoir.

- Mais je m'en veux plus que je ne t'en veux.

- T'as-t-il blessé ?

- Physiquement, non.

- Mais ?

- Mais c'est comme si il m'avait arrachée un bout de moi lorsqu'il est parti.

Elle lui avait alors raconté la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec son pire ennemi, puis la redoutable conversation qui l'avait poussé à le haïr tout en l'aimant.

- Il a été salop.

- Oui, après tout je savais très bien qui il était.

- Tu as espéré qu'il changerait, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, j'aurais voulu.

Ramenant leurs souvenirs à la surface, ils avaient parlé pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Ron comprenne qu'elle lui cachait autre chose.

- Mione ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches encore ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

- J'ai peur de me retrouver toute seule.

- Et ?

- J'ai peur…

Ne sachant comment lui dire ou n'ayant pas la force de lui avouer, elle avait alors prit sa main et l'avait posé sur son petit ventre arrondi.

- Tu es ? avait commencé Ron, hésitant.

- Oui, lui avait-t-elle répondu faiblement.

- De combien ?

- Trois mois.

Restant silencieux, Ron avait ensuite caressé tendrement son ventre et avait pris une bonne inspiration.

- Il est de lui, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Est-il au courant ?

- Non.

- Hermione, tu ne dois pas lui dire.

- Mais…Oui, tu as raison.

- La guerre a beau être fini, les procès vont continuer et ils pourraient bien t'utiliser ou faire pression sur toi pour éviter Azkaban.

- Tu crois que Drago pourrait…

- Pas lui, son père. Mione, je suis sérieux, protège-toi.

- Je te le promets Ron.

- Et protège-le, avait-il continuer en souriant à son ventre.

- Mais n'est-ce pas mal de priver cet enfant de père ?

- Je serais là, avec toi, avec vous.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et je l'aimerais comme si il était de moi.

- Même si c'est une petite tête blonde ?

- Même si c'est une petite tête blonde, il sera mon fils ou ma fille.

Le remerciant, elle avait essuyé le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et avait posé délicatement sa tête sur son torse pendant un petit moment.

- Hermione.

- Oui Ron ?

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle lui avait vu son air sérieux et s'était redressée.

- Epouse-moi.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Epouse-moi, je serais un bon mari je te le promets, et je veillerai sur nous.

- Est-ce que tu fais ça parce que je suis enceinte ?

- Oui Hermione, je sais que tes parents ne voudront jamais de cet enfant hors mariage et …Je refuse de te laisser toute seule.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors dis oui. J'aurai voulu de le demander en d'autre circonstance, au cours d'un diner romantique avec un bague à faire pâlir Malefoy mais, je te demande de devenir ma femme.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore un peu ?

Il avait alors hoché la tête et lui avait pris la main.

- Alors oui Ron, oui.

Se souriant tous les deux, il avait attrapé un de ses bandages et l'avait noué autour de son doigt. Rigolant tous deux, ils avaient été insouciants l'espace d'un instant, oubliant leurs blessures et pensant à leur futur.

Sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, Hermione comprit qu'à cet instant elle avait aimé Ron plus que tout. Il avait tant fait pour elle, et cela jusqu'à sa mort alors qu'il avait mille raisons de la détester. Sentant Drago bouger à côté d'elle, elle revint à la réalité et posa son front contre son dos chaud. Fermant les yeux doucement, elle remercia Ron silencieusement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla à l'aube, il eut l'agréable surprise de sentir le corps de son aimée dans son dos. Se retournant doucement, il entreprit de parsemer son visage de doux baisers. Partant de son nez, il glissa le long de ses joues, sa clavicule son cou, son sternum… Attrapant un de ses seins, il le sortit de sa nuisette et donna un coup de langue sur le bout. Le tenant toujours en main, il baisa son mamelon pour ensuite le prendre complètement en bouche. Caressant l'autre sein au travers de la nuisette, il lécha et suça l'autre avec plus d'avidité. Alors que Drago sortait l'autre sein pour le sucer à son tour, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en sentant le désir monter en elle. Gémissant, elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde en murmurant le prénom de son amant.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il entre deux coups de langue.

- Hum...Oui.

Admirant les seins de son amante, il passa doucement ses doigts dessus et embrassa ses lèvres tendrement. L'amenant à elle, elle fut satisfaite de sentir son érection et lui donna un petit coup de bassin.

- Tu es coquine ce matin.

- Dis l'homme qui était occupé à me lécher il y a deux minutes.

Rougissant en entendant ses propres paroles, elle remarqua le petit sourire de Drago et lui fit la grimace. Passant ses mains sous sa nuisette, il caressa ses hanches, ses cuisses pour finir par attraper son boxer en dentelle et de le tirer le long de ses jambes.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

- Je te veux Drago gémit-elle à son oreille.

Une fois le sous-vêtement enlevé, il passa un doigt le long de sa fente humide et appuya sur la boule de nerf qui fait défaillir chaque femme.

- Oh oui !

- Je ne savais pas si expressive la taquina-t-il en continuant ses mouvements.

- Uniquement quand c'est toi articula-t-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Entrant un doigt en elle, il la sentit se tendre et la questionna d'un regard.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas…couché avec un homme.

- Pourquoi tu le faisais avec des femmes ? lui demanda-t-il soudain en rigolant.

- Drago ! le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça fait longtemps…

- Je comprends, j'irai doucement dans ce cas.

Se collant plus étroitement à elle, il continua son rythme soutenu de son doigt, puis d'un deuxième. Entendre la jeune femme gémir tout contre lui était d'autant plus jouissif qu'elle semblait combler au plus haut point. Accélérant une dernière fois ses mouvements, il embrassa son cou puis mordilla sa peau sensible près de sa carotide, lançant une trace à la vue de tous. Atteignant un point de non retour, Hermione attrapa l'oreille le plus proche et le serra de toutes ses forces en jouissant violement.

- Mon dieu…

- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi il intervient mais oui, waouh.

Rigolant tous les deux, elle finit pas passer au dessus de lui et s'assit doucement sur ses hanches.

- Tu sens à quel point j'ai envi de toi ?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle ondula sur son membre durci et prit un air innocent.

- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est si bon… Ne t'arrête pas princesse.

- Tu es…

- Oui ?

- Trop habillé.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Drago se débarrassait rapidement de son pyjama et lui faisait refaire ses mouvements en la tenant par ses hanches, leurs sexes en contact.

Gémissant tous deux, ils reprirent leurs mouvement, de plus en plus excités, de plus en plus brusques.

- J'en peux plus. J'en veux plus souffla la jeun femme contre lui.

Les retournant d'un mouvement, il se retrouva positionné au dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses grandes ouvertes.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant.

Prenant appui sur ses avants bras, Drago poussa alors légèrement en elle et se retint d'accélérer en la sentant si serrée autour de lui. Avançant petit à petit, il parvint à s'y enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, le corps en sueur, le sexe au bord de l'explosion.

- Hermione…

- Ne t'arrête pas, c'est si bon gémit-elle.

Commençant un lent mouvement des hanches, il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements de plus en plus rauques, les yeux noircis de désir. Il attrapa alors ses hanches, les tirant un peu plus vers lui, pénétrant toujours plus loin.

- Encore ! s'exclama-t-elle au premier coup de rein dans cette position.

Un sourire typiquement malfeoyien vint illuminer son visage et il accéléra la cadence. Butant au fond d'elle, les souvenirs orgasmiques de leur première nuit lui revint et il se sentit défaillir.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps ma douce.

Passant une main entre leurs corps, il frotta sa main à son sexe et pinça son clitoris. Hurlant de plaisir, la jeune femme s'arqua sous lui, créant un frottement supplémentaire. Quelques minutes sous ce régime et elle perdit pied, criant sous le plaisir qui dévastait son corps en sueur. Satisfait, Drago poussa alors jusqu'à parvenir à son tour à la jouissance.

- Parfait souffla Hermione, exténuée.

Fermant les yeux, Drago attrapa sa main et la posa sur son coeur. Alors qu'il reprenait leur souffle, leur fréquence cardiaque revenant doucement à la normal quelque chose d'imprévu arriva.

- Oh my fucking god ! s'exclama Blaise.


	14. Quand le passé s'en mêle

Alors qu'Hermione remontait prestement le drap sur sa poitrine dénudée et que les deux amoureux se redressaient, Drago souffla un coup en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Blaise ? demanda-t-il poliment, en se retenant tant bien que mal de lui hurler dessus.

- Et toi alors ? lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis dans mon lit Blaise, j'ai potentiellement le droit d'y être.

- Et tu es bien accompagné, lui fit-il remarqué toujours aussi hilare.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Oh non, ne me dit pas que c'est Pansy qui t'a envoyé ici ?

- Ok je dirais rien.

- Blaise !

- Non ce n'est pas elle, en fait si je suis venue c'est…

- Oui ? Non, parce que j'espère franchement que tu as une bonne excuse !

- Parce qu'elle m'a annoncé hier qu'elle était enceinte finit-il, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il en se radoucissant.

- Oui.

- Toutes mes félicitations Blaise.

- Et…C'est un peu tôt mais tu voudrais bien être le parrain de mon bébé ?

- Ca dépend, j'ai le droit de t'en coller une pour avoir débarquer comme ça ce matin ?

- Oh allez, dis oui !

- Ok.

- Génial ! Au fait, bonjour Granger.

- Bonjour Zabini.

Passant son bras dans son dos, Drago la rapprocha de lui et eut un sourire ravi face à la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Alors c'est pour de vrai vous deux ?

- Pourquoi ça serait pour de faux ? lui rétorqua en plaisantant le blond.

- J'en sais rien, vous êtes un peu chat et souris vous deux.

- Si tu le dis.

- Quand je vais dire ça à Pansy…J'aurais le droit au moins à une semaine de galipettes...J'adore cette vie !

- Blaise ?

- Oui Dragounet ?

- Sors d'ici.

- Oh…Pourquoi ? Moi j'étais bien avec vous deux.

- Oui d'ailleurs, intervint Hermione, depuis quand…Etais-tu la ?

- Je dirais un bon bout de temps.

- Tu pourrais préciser s'il te plait, reprit Drago, un regard mauvais.

- Et puis j'ai entendu des grincements en montant les escaliers, des couinements dans le couloir, et pour finir…

- Blaise !

- Quoi ? Je savais que tu aurais bientôt fini, tu oublies que je t'ai côtoyé toi et tes femelles à Poudlard.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Je sais, mais j'aime trop ça.

- Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas « sa femelle » Blaise, indiqua Hermione gentiment.

- Oh pardon petite lionne.

- Blaise… prévint Drago.

- Ah oui excuse moi, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas le droit de parler à la future madame Malefoy, enfin lui parler de cul en tout cas.

- Comment va Pansy ? demanda alors Hermione qui avait rougi sous le regard ravi de son amant.

- Bien, elle dort.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu rester avec elle ?

- Non Dragounet, il fallait que je te parle et maintenant que j'ai vu ça, je ne regrette pas de m'être levé.

- Au fait, comment étais-tu au courant Hermione ? demanda soudain Blaise.

- Pansy m'a demandé d'aller lui acheter des tests de grossesse moldus.

- Je vois… Je savais bien qu'elle me cachait quelque chose…Je vais être père, tu te rends compte ?

- Oui, et ce dont je me rends compte c'est que tu es toujours dans ma chambre Blaise.

- La vie est merveilleuse !

- Et Pansy t'attend.

- Je vais être le plus heureux des hommes.

- Si le petit est comme toi, j'en doute.

- C'est pas grave, je m'auto-supporterais.

Rigolant tous les trois, Blaise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Ca va être une vie d'enfer !

- L'enfer, je confirme.

- Par contre avec les hormones de Pansy, je vais peut-être venir habiter chez toi.

- Je ne crois pas non… D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense Blaise, tu as vu ma copine nue ?!

- Ok j'y vais à bientôt.

Sortant en rigolant et en esquivant ce que lui envoyer le blond, Blaise repartit le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

Soupirant, Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda tendrement la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- je suis désolé… Il est gentil pourtant.

- Ce n'est rien.

La collant à lui, il lui fit un sourire charmeur et passa ses doigts sur ses épaules nues.

- Je l'aurais tué si il nous avait interrompu.

- Je confirme.

Rigolant tous deux, Hermione posa sa main sur son torse et le fit se rallonger à ses côtés.

- Aurais-tu encore envie amour ? lui demanda-t-il coquin.

- Je ne sais pas, qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

- Une journée d'amour…lui répondit-il en caressant ses hanches.

Se retrouvant à califourchon sur son amant, Hermione lui sourit tendrement et lui embrassa le coin des lèvres.

- J'aime être avec toi Drago.

- J'aime cela aussi, je ne veux plus que tu quittes ma vie.

- Je te promets que je ne partirai plus, à moins que cela soit toi qui me le demandes.

- Pitié, si je te le demande ; frappe moi pour me faire retrouver l'esprit.

Rigolant tous deux, elle posa ses coudes sur ses pectoraux et plongea ses iris chocolat dans son regard de glace.

- Ethan a tes boucles… remarqua le jeune homme en passa ses doigts dans celles d'Hermione.

- Oui… Ta mère a pris soin de lui, il va vouloir revenir ici.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, elle a encore besoin de materner.

Se serrant l'un contre lui, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et respira son odeur masculine.

- Cela fait du bien à Ethan de voir d'autres personnes.

- Tu as raison, et puis il doit être traité ici comme un petit prince.

- Oui, et bien qu'il n'en prenne pas l'habitude.

Rigolant tous deux, il passa distraitement une main dans sa chevelure, profitant du moment qu'il avait avec elle.

Soudain, on frappa doucement à la porte. Hermione se redressa et enfila prestement la chemise de son amant avant de s'installer à sa place, un bras de Drago autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'elle reconnut les boucles de son fils, elle lui fit un sourire et l'aida à grimper dans le lit king-size. Le callant contre elle, elle lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

- Alors, as-tu bien dormi mon ange ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

- Non, j'avais mes dessins.

- Bien. As-tu faim mon chéri ?

- Non.

- Comment cela non ?

- Mamie m'a donné à manger, dans mon lit.

Interrogeant d'un regard le blond, elle vit qu'il faisait la grimace depuis le « mamie ».

- Qui est mamie mon ange ?

- C'est mamie Sissi. La dame à la grande robe.

Souriant cette fois, elle se tourna vers Drago et vu qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Je confirme, c'est bien ma mère.

- Et tu dis, qu'elle t'a apporté à manger au lit ?

- Oui.

- C'est gentil ça, tu l'as remerciée au moins.

- Oui, j'ai fait bisou.

- Bien, alors qu'as-tu mangé ?

- Des cookies, un chocolat chaud et des croissants.

Rigolant face à la bouille encore pleine de chocolat, Hermione se dit qu'en effet Ethan était déjà roi dans le cœur de Narcissa.

- Tu as pu manger tout ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu deviens un vrai petit homme.

- Oui, comme Drago.

- Il va falloir que tu manges un peu plus de soupe tout de même bonhomme, lui répondit l'homme en question en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Gardant en mémoire cette image de famille, Drago sourit et contempla la mère et le fils qui rigolaient ensemble. Il savait à présent ce qu'il avait manqué en attendant si longtemps. Peut-être qu'un jour ce souvenir serait si lointain qu'il n'y penserait plus et vivraient une histoire avec un grand H.

Alors que la nouvelle petite famille allait prendre son petit déjeuner, au cœur de Londres, Blaise passa par la boulangerie près de l'appartement de Pansy et acheta quelques croissants. Remontant rapidement dans la chambre de sa belle, il lui apporta ses victuailles suivies d'un lait chaud et la réveilla d'un tendre baiser.

- Coucou toi.

- Coucou…Sentirais-je à manger ?

- Gagné.

Se redressant, la jeune femme se calla contre la tête de lit et engloutit la viennoiserie.

- Délicieux ?

- Délicieux.

- Bien, j'en profite que tu ais la bouche pleine pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle.

- Toi aussi t'es enceinte ?

- Pansy…

- Quoi ? Je rigole c'est pas faute c'est lui , lui répondit-elle en pointant son ventre.

- Je vois cela, ton sens de l'humour décroit de jours en jours.

S'attirant un regard noir, il s'empressa de lui donner la tasse de lait avant d'être attaqué par la femme enceinte de sa vie.

- Alors ?

- Ce matin je suis allée voir Dray.

- Oui ?

- Il n'était pas seul.

- Qui ?

- Devine.

Se stoppant, Pansy écarquilla les yeux avant d'avaler son morceau de croissant.

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Ok je dis rien.

- Blaise Zabini ! Je te jure que si tu ne me dis rien, je ferrais de ta vie un véritable enfer et …

- Ok ok calme-toi, elle était avec lui.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont couché ensemble ?

- Vu ce que j'ai entendu, c'est sur et certain.

- Je le savais ! C'est génial ! Il faut que je commande des journaux, commande un traiteur, un lieu de réception, faut prendre aussi rendez-vous pour la robe de mariée. Oh Par merlin ! Blaise, tu crois qu'elle voudra bien que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur alors que je vais devenir grosse comme une baleine… C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre avant de m'engrosser !

- Pansy, calme-toi. J'ai dit qu'ils couchaient ensemble pas qu'elle avait un diamant 2 carats au doigt.

- Mon dieu, la bague ! Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Dray !

- Pansy pense au bébé.

- Quoi ? Il va pas se barrer, ça je te le confirme.

- Ne te fatigue pas mon ange.

Embrassant sa main tendrement, elle lui rendit un sourire avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Blaise…

- Oui mon amour ?

- 2 carats…Petit joueur !

La soie glissait entre ses doigts fins, il aimait le rouge. Il s'imaginait déjà tenant la poitrine de l'ancienne gryffondor entre ses doigts, la malaxant tendrement. Humant le tissu, il se dit alors qu'il aurait du prendre le string assorti dans la commode. Il aurait pu habiller une de ses catins avec, quel dommage… Attrapant un autre souvenir, il passa son doigt sur la photo au travers du verre qui la protégeait. Si douce, si vulnérable… Il s'attendait à la voir dans l'appartement, elle ne travaillait pas. Il l'aurait approchée doucement, il aurait senti la peur émaner de ce petit corps…Délicieux.

Soudain, il pense à l'enfant. Qu'allait-il faire du gamin ? Il aviserait au moment venu. Attrapant ses trophées, il les amena jusqu'à son lit et les disposa tout autour de lui, laissant une place pour la pièce manquante.

Main dans la main, le couple marchait tranquillement dans les étendues du domaine Malefoy, surveillant du regard le jeune garçon qui courrait partout.

- Drago, puis je te poser une question d'ordre personnel ?

- Si tu veux, lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Ton père, est-il… Enfin où est-il ?

- Mon père est mort.

- Au sens propre ou figuré ?

Etonné, il fit la grimace avant de rigoler doucement, il lui sera un peu plus la main et reprit.

- Au sens propre. La guerre l'avait considérablement affaiblie.

- Je vois, je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, il n'a jamais été tendre avec toi.

- Ni avec toi.

- Mais il restait mon père.

- Même si il n'était pas l'image que les gens se font d'un paternel, je suis sûre qu'il est resté ton modèle un certain temps.

- En effet, et malgré les apparences il rendait ma mère heureuse. Il la chérissait, l'aimait, l'honorait… Son départ l'a profondément attristée.

- Je comprends.

- Depuis, mère me harcèle pour que je trouve une femme aimante et que je lui donne des petits-enfants… Tu me prêterais Ethan ?

Rigolant doucement, elle hocha la tête et caressa sa joue tendrement.

- Seulement Ethan ou veux-tu aussi de sa pièce associée ?

- Je ne sais pas… la taquina-t-il.

- Monsieur Malefoy, il se pourrait que je me vexe.

L'enlaçant, il colla son corps contre le sien et huma son parfum. Suivant Ethan des yeux, il vit le jeune garçon courir après les flocons près des jardins. Cette image lui rappela son enfance et il sourit.

- Ethan va bien dormir ce soir.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- A ce propos, tu m'as dit qu'Ethan était doté d'un fort potentiel magique, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- As-tu pensé à le faire examiner ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il y a des centres magiques pour les enfants précoces.

- Tu veux dire comme pour les surdoués ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'aimerais pas le savoir loin de moi.

- Je comprends, on peut juste regarder après la décision n'appartiendra qu'à toi.

- D'accord.

- Je vois que cette idée ne t'enchante pas mais il est important pour son développement que ses pouvoirs ne se manifestent pas trop rapidement.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'étais comme lui enfant.

- Je ne le savais pas.

Marchant jusqu'à l'endroit où le petit garçon s'était arrêté pour admirer les canards dans la mare, elle lui prit la main et lui sourit.

- C'est joli, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

- As-tu froid ?

- Non. Et eux ?

- Je ne pense pas, les plumes les protègent.

Regardant de plus près, elle vit ses yeux détailler les couches qui recouvraient les volatils et garda fermement sa main dans la sienne.

- Ne t'approche pas trop près chéri, la glace est fine et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes à l'eau.

- D'accord.

Alors qu'Ethan courrait jusqu'à Narcissa en souriant, réclamant son affection. Le couple monta jusqu'au bureau de l'héritier. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il attrapa négligemment une lettre puis deux pour finalement les reposer et appeler sa petite amie. S'installant sur ses genoux, Hermione lui sourit et posa ses lèvres douces sur les siennes.

- Tu sembles préoccupé.

- Ce n'est rien, quelques affaires à finaliser.

- Du travail ?

- Certaines.

- Par Merlin, le retard que j'ai du accumuler cette semaine !

- Ce n'est pas grave, comme ç a tu passeras plus de temps avec moi.

- Tu avais tout prévu, rigola-t-elle.

- Non mais maintenant que tu le dis.

- J'en étais sûre.

- J'aime comme tu boudes, tu as cette petite moue… J'adore.

L'attrapant par la nuque, il l'embrassa plus fermement et caressa sa hanche. Se retournant, la jeune femme se mit à califourchon et l'embrassa langoureusement. Passant ses mains sur sa chemise, elle passa quelques doigts sur sa peau douce et approfondit le baiser. Remontant ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Drago, tout en jouant avec sa langue, fit délicatement sa main dans ses boucles jusqu'à finalement se détacher d'elle à regret.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une Pansy, essoufflée par l'ascension des escaliers, habillée d'une grande robe en soie noire.

- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Hurla-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

- Pansy ! Je.. Enfin… Commença Hermione.

- Oui, tout à fait…En fait c'est…Poursuivit le jeune Malefoy.

- J'attends, fit remarquer la brune, en croisant les bras et tapant du pied.

- Ai-je le droit de descendre ? demanda timidement Hermione, désignant des yeux sa position indécente.

- Non. Une autre question ?

- Tu es radieuse aujourd'hui ?

- Essaye encore Dray.

- On est au courant que tu es enceinte, tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir ?

- Parce qu'en plus tu penses être en position de me dire ce que je dois faire ?

- Non mais…

- Pas de mais ! Combien de temps a duré ce petit jeu ?

- Quel jeu ? osa demander Hermione.

- Quel jeu ? Quel jeu ! Non mais je rêve !

- Pansy.

- Non ! Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

- Euh…Comptant sur ses doigts, Hermione parut alors concentrée.

- Cinq jours répondit Drago.

- Alors vous m'avez menti ! déclara la femme enceinte.

- Mais on ne voulait pas….

- Oui ?

- Te blesser.

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir caché à moi ? Votre meilleure amie ! La seule qui a tout fait pour que vous vous retrouviez en train de faire trembler le lit !

- On ne savait pas vraiment où on allait.

- Ah bon ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Là chérie, tu ne m'aides pas.

- Pardon.

- Je vous jure que vous avez intérêt à vous faire pardonner.

- Promis ! s'exclamèrent le couple.

- Toi, commença Pansy en désignant Hermione, je t'attends lundi après-midi pour faire du shopping, et toi, reprit-elle en pointant cette fois Drago, on se voit à la soirée de mardi.

- Quelle soirée ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Oups…

- Merci Pansy.

- Bon je vous laisse les amoureux, on se revoit bientôt.

Une fois la porte claquée, Hermione se releva et s'étira.

- J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous tuer.

- Non, tu crois ? fit remarquer avec sarcasme la jeune femme.

- A propos de la soirée…

- Oui ?

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'attendais de voir si… enfin si cela te dérangerait.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Chaque année, le premier mardi de décembre est consacré à un rassemblement.

- Quel genre de rassemblement ?

- Tous les ex-mangemorts.

- Oh, je vois…

- Bien sûr il y a aussi les conjoints et les enfants, qui eux ne l'étaient pas forcément.

- Et tu ne voulais pas que l'on me voit avec toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu es une héroïne de guerre, tu as combattu contre nous et je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais replonger la dedans.

- C'est vrai… Alors tu ne veux pas que je vienne.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Si j'ai très bien compris au contraire.

- Tu n'as pas vécu auprès de Voldemort !

- Mais je me suis battu contre lui !

- Et alors ! Etre un mangemort laisse des séquelles à vie, tu ne pourras jamais imaginer tout ce que nous avons subi.

- Parce que tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu connais pas.

- Je te demande pardon ? J'ai perdu mon fiancé pendant cette guerre, je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux ! Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais été la même… Et puis j'ai accouché seule, est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

- Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert crois-moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours comme si tu étais le seul vécu l'enfer ?

- Parce que c'est le cas cria-t-il.

La plaquant contre le mur, ses yeux s'assombrir.

- La guerre t'a blessé au plus profond, moi, elle n'a fait que creuser un peu plus le sillon que j'avais en moi.

- Je…

- Non ! Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler Hermione.

Ouvrant la porte violement, il croisa sa mère choquée et alla s'enfermer dans le bureau de son père défunt.

Toujours contre le mur, Hermione se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol comme ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Mon enfant…

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Narcissa et renifla.

- Vous ne pouvez imaginer…

- Je ne comprends plus.

- Il vous aime.

- Et je… Je l'aime également.

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Oui.

- Certaine ?

- Oui.

- Troisième tiroir, poignée en cuivre.

Se redressant, Narcissa lissa sa robe et rejoignit Ethan qu'elle avait installé dans le grand salon, entouré de feuilles et de peintures à l'eau. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se demanda ce que signifiaient ses dernières paroles. Chassant les larmes de ses joues, elle se releva péniblement pour aller jusqu'au bureau de son amant. Cherchant des yeux une quelconque poignée, son regard fut alors attiré par un éclat venant d'un tiroir. Tirant légèrement dessus, la porte d'un meuble ancien s'ouvrit à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'atteignant rapidement, Hermione l'ouvrit un peu plus. Une dizaine de tiroir comblait le meuble et elle repéra la poignée en cuivre, associée au troisième tiroir. Etait-ce bien de fouiller ainsi ? Après tout Narcissa lui avait donné les indications... Et si elle lui avait dit, alors elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'ouvre… Se tordant les doigts, Hermione ne savait plus si elle devait ouvrir ou bien attendre que Drago lui en parle. Patience ou curiosité ?

La Curiosité l'emporta et elle ouvrit doucement en empoignant le bout de cuivre. A l'exception d'un dossier en cuir noir, le tiroir était vide. Tâtant à la recherche d'un indice le fond, elle ne récolta que de la poussière. Callant le document sur ses cuisses, elle referma le tout avant d'aller s'asseoir au bureau. Redoutant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir découvrir, des milliers de films prirent place dans son esprit… Drago enfant adopté, non impossible. Le plus grand meurtrier des temps, possible. Un enfant caché, probable. Fils adoptif de Lord Voldemort, faut pas pousser non plus… Ni tenant plus, Hermione défit le ruban et ouvrit le dossier, se figeant sur la première page : _« Dossier médical Drago Malefoy… Dr Albin, professeur en psychanalyse. »_


End file.
